Love Finds A Way, Where Wolves Fear To Prey
by SecretAnimosity
Summary: EDITED VERSION. Warnings: MPREG and SLASH, Dark!Dominant!Veela!Draco/Dark!Sub!Mate!Harry Draco's finally able to step out from behind his father and prove himself, much to the surprise of everyone. However when he comes into a long awaited inheritance, truths come to light, and masks are shed, a shocking romance will rock the wizarding world to its core.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know you all probably hate me. I get it, if some of the people I follow on here had disappeared as I had I would have died…so in a peace offering I'll stop talking and let you get on with the edited version. I decided to come back here just because it was way easier. FF can kiss it.

CHAPTER ONE

Draco's robes billowed around him as he made his way to the meeting hall. His cold, emotionless mask hid the excitement and determination that were warring inside of him perfectly. As his steps echoed in the dark hallways he pictured the other death eaters standing around the room, the Dark Lord on his throne.

Draco knew there was a very high chance of being dealt an impossible task after he was marked; his father had failed the Dark Lord, but he was prepared. He had been training, pushing himself to the limit, for this day since he returned almost two years ago.

A cold, cruel smirk broke through his expressionless mask as he thought back on all his preparation for this night. He prided himself on being cunning and intelligent, what Slytherin didn't, but asking for a room that slowed time impressed even him. Draco had gone every night after dinner and spent hours training himself, adding to his impressive repertoire of spells, and when he returned to his common room only an hour had passed. No one suspected anything was amiss, not even his parents.

As he reached the large oak double doors he was confident he could handle anything the dark lord threw at him. He had his wand loosely holstered so he could get to it quickly if need be and pushed open the doors with an ominous creak.

Instantly Draco was engulfed by the sheer amount of magic that saturated the room. It was thick and heady, swaddling him as a mother did her young child. But while the air was intoxicating it hummed with an undercurrent of warning that was almost impossible to miss.

The room was just as he pictured. The elite, the most fearsome witches and wizards in Britain, were standing in a crescent shape to his right and the dark lord was on the throne to his left. Draco walked into the space between and kneeled, bowing his head as was expected. He could practically feel the dark lord's gaze upon him and he suppressed a shiver of satisfaction as the Dark Lord spoke.

"You may rise, Draco." The Dark Lord's voice was a silky smooth baritone, laced with nothing but pure power. It sent an invisible shiver rolling down Draco's spine.

"Thank you, my lord." Draco spoke quietly, his voice but a whisper, and stood, keeping his head bowed. The dark lord rose as well, his thick, pulsating aura filling the space around Draco, and stood in front of him. Being careful not to make direct eye contact, Draco near died of shock as his eyes took in a very human looking Dark Lord.

"Are you ready to prove yourself loyal, Draco, and take my mark?" Draco took great satisfaction in knowing his family and the rest of the elite were watching his every move behind their Death Eater regalia.

"Yes, my lord. It is a great honor for you to consider me worthy of joining your ranks." They both knew that this was purely an act of revenge against the Malfoy patriarch, but Draco was ready to shine, ready to step out of his father's shadow and create a name all his own. He of course wished to fight for his legacy and the future of all dark wizards, but he could not deny that his need to step out on his own rivaled that.

"Hold out your left arm." Draco pushed back his sleeves and presented his bare forearm to the Dark Lord. "Do you Draco, pledge your life and your loyalty to our cause, vowing never to betray our secrets and to carry out the tasks I set out for you."

"I do my lord." There was a brief silence while the oath magic swirled around and built in strength.

"Very well," He pressed his yew wand to Draco's skin, "Morsmordre."

The pain was intense but Draco steeled himself and clenched his teeth, his gaze never wavering from his arm. The only trace of pain on the young Malfoy heir's face was the muscles in his jaw twitching slightly. Draco watched with fascination as the Dark Mark started to appear on his milky flesh. It started as a deformed black blob that grew and stretched the entire length of his forearm before shaping itself. He let his lips twitch into a satisfied smirk when the pain ceased and the dark lord retracted his wand. There, on his arm, was the Dark Mark, he was a Death Eater now.

"Welcome, Draco, to our ranks." The Dark Lord's stunning crimson eyes studied Draco for a second more before moving behind him to the Elite, "You are all dismissed."

Draco knew he was to stay exactly as he was; he was about to receive his first mission as a Death Eater. When the Elite had dispersed the Dark Lord spoke, "I have thought about what your first mission will be, Draco. Should you accomplish your task will restore your family's honor, and earn you a very special place amongst my elite."

Draco straightened his already near perfect posture even more and he longed to crack his neck, "It would be an honor to restore my family's worth to you, my lord." Had it been anybody else Draco was sure they would have paled and cowered in fear at the cruel smirk that graced the Dark Lord's lips, but Draco did not lose composure. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt he could do whatever was assigned to him.

"Your task Draco," the sound of his name on the Dark Lord's lips sent his body spiraling into shock and something akin to pleasure. His nerve endings seemed to ignite and warmth ignited in the pit of his stomach, coiling and fluttering in a way that made his rendezvous with Blaise seem like innocent infatuation. He could feel himself becoming shaky as the feeling furthered into what he could only describe as snitches being let loose within him, however the Dark Lord seemed not to notice, or more likely didn't care as he continued, "is to kill Dumbledore by year's end.

"If you so much as hint to your task, your tongue will become my new Quill cushion."

Draco blinked, temporarily stunned before he pulled himself together and forced his mind to stay calm. "As you wish, my lord." He did not flinch under the dark lord's scrutiny and by some miracle his voice never wavered, even as his mind began to spin in thousands of directions at once. He stood tall and proud like he had been raised to do.

Finally he was dismissed and Draco bowed before turning on his heel and exiting the room, his expensive robes billowing behind him. When the doors were closed behind him Draco felt his body relax slightly and made his way to his chambers.

As soon as he was in the safety of his heavily warded room Draco slipped off his outer robes and went to a specific section of emerald wall beside his desk. He tapped it with his wand three times and a six by three foot section disappeared revealing a small alcove where he stored a glass cabinet that held stolen bottles of liquor from his father's collection. Draco took a glass and poured a generous amount of Firemalt whiskey before he headed to his plush chair in the parlor that conjoined with his bed chamber.

Taking a gulp of the whiskey he relished in the burn that flared in his throat as he stared in the fire contemplating his next move. Dumbledore was more than a worthy opponent, Merlin he was a near impossible one, and Draco knew that. To take Dumbledore out would require a poison, there was no other way to take down the celebrated defeater of Grindelwald, at least within the walls of Hogwarts. While Draco was an impressive duelist even he knew he was nowhere near Dumbledore's level and any rituals that were standard curriculum at Durmstrang were strictly forbidden and monitored at the mighty castle he had once been so eager to attend.

Draco set his now empty glass down on the small table and went to his bookshelf, scanning the titles. Not finding any on potions, he scowled and set off for the Malfoy Library. His footsteps echoed down the hall but he ran in to nobody along the way.

The Malfoy library was easily the biggest room in the manor, the only room that could come close to the enormous haven was the ballroom and even then Draco wasn't sure if it was that large. The doors could only be opened by those with either Malfoy blood, or their spouses. Beyond the giant, heavily warded doors was a sight that would make the mudblood bitch turn green with envy.

The north, south, and west walls were easily thirty feet tall and were shelved from floor to ceiling. Ladders with the best protection charms had been added when Draco was eight by his father when Draco had first started heavily using the library. In the south west corner of the room was a another, much smaller room that greatly resembled the restricted section at Hogwarts. This room Draco had only been granted access to this summer. It contained tomes of branches of magic the Ministry considered the foulest.

This was the room Draco had spent most of his time in here of late.

Blood wards, soul magic, necromancy, rituals, spell creation, history, elemental magic, and even a few books on the mysterious parselmagic, though Draco had no idea how his ancestors had acquired those precious tomes. Apart from the subjects that had been dubbed "unknown" by his generation there was also books on charms, transfiguration, and potions that were too dark to keep in the main Library.

After a bit of debate Draco decided on searching the main Library before he ventured into the private room.

xXx

Draco woke instantaneously when he felt his wards alerting him to the fact that someone was entering his room. He sat up and saw his mother closing the door quietly behind her. He set his wand back on his knight stand and smiled a genuine smile as she sat down on the bed beside him. They sat there for a moment in silence and Draco saw the worry in her eyes, he grasped her dainty hands in his own.

"I know you can't speak of it darling, but whatever you need I will provide."

"I will need to do some shopping today, would you care to join me?" Narcissa nodded and kissed his forehead. "I'll meet you in the foyer in an hour." Draco nodded and watched his mother leave, promising no matter what happened in the next few months, that he would protect her.

Draco decided on a quick but scolding shower to relax his aching bones, the change was coming soon. His father was full blood Veela and his mother was half, making him three quarters Veela. It was something that the Malfoy's went to great lengths to hide; dark creatures could hold no status in Britain.

But that would change when the Dark Lord took over. Muggleborns would know their place and creatures would have their rights. The fact that he and his mate would have to hide their bonding made him more determined than ever to make sure the Dark Lord won this war. Malfoy's expected nothing but the best and he would be dead before his mate got anything less than they deserved, that included public acceptance.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he called for his personal elf, Tibby. She immediately appeared and bowed. "What can Tibby do for her master?"

"I need breakfast, my mail, and the paper brought to my parlor." Draco turned as she disappeared and walked into his closet. After slipping on some silk boxers he dressed in a new set of robes he had purchased, made of the finest Acromantula silk, and some dragon hide boots. He had just finished his hair when he heard Tibby in his parlor.

"Can Tibby be doin' anything else for her master?" Draco sat down and picked up his mail, "Yes, I need the potions lab cleaned and ready to be used immediately. That is all." It was better to be prepared if he found the book he needed. After a week of searching through every potions book in Malfoy Library, Draco had gotten frustrated and given up. Either someone had it or he had finally found a book his family didn't have.

Draco looked at the letters he'd received, three from Pansy, one from Blaize, one from the Carrow twins, one from Daphne. He threw the ones from Pansy in the fire; he was not in the mood to deal with her incessant whining and horrible attempts at flirting. He had used her a few times for a quick lay but now regretted it as now she seemed to think they were in love. Draco scoffed at that, the only one he would ever love would be his mate. If she somehow turned out to be his mate he'd Avada himself off the Astronomy tower. To make it worse Lady Parkinson, the brainless twit, had gone and revealed the secret contingency contract that had been drawn up upon their births.

Essentially , if he didn't find his mate by the time he turned thirty or his parents passed away he was to marry Pansy to keep the bloodline pure. However Lady Parkinson had not revealed the whole truth to Pansy, much to his own suffering. In second year his once friend had come back to school a completely different girl. Making eyes at him and giving him ridiculous pet names while trying all but permanently sticking herself to his side.

At first Draco had wrote it off as a silly crush that he could squash, but it soon became evident that there was something he was missing. It was early November, soon after the second attack, that he had finally grew so annoyed with the girl that Draco had lost his temper and demanded to know what was going on. It was shocking and horrifying to learn that not only had his parents completely disregarded the fact that he had a mate even though they themselves were mates, but that Lady Parkinson had completely disregarded etiquette and told her daughter of the negotiations.

Distraught was not a strong enough word for how he had been. But his parents had explained the exact meaning of the contingency plan and promised to speak with the Parkinsons, not that the later helped much.

Draco's attention was pulled back to the letters when Pansy's had turned to ash. He chose the one with the Zabini seal and broke the wax seal.

Draco,

I hear congratulations are in order. It seems your plans are coming together. I feel my transition coming, do you feel it?

Daphne and I are meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron Wednesday at two pm, to do our supply shopping. Can you make it?

Let me know,

Blaize

Short and to the point, Draco loved that about Blaize. They had been the best of friends since they were children, growing up together, having tutoring together, training so that they would be able to control their Veela and Demon powers together, and dueling together often. They had tried to take their relationship to the next level during their fourth year but had mutually decided that they were better off as friends. Both were still very close and very protective of the other. Draco picked up the Carrow twins' letter and ate while he read.

Draco,

The book you need is in Borgin and Burkes, behind the counter.

The Twins

A smirk appeared on his lips as he threw that one into the fire as well. Another secret that the Slytherin house protected at all costs, the Carrow twins, or better known as the seer twins. Both were highly gifted in the arts of Divination. Hestia specialized in crystal gazing and tarot, while Flora excelled in scrying and trances. Flora could meditate, thinking on a purpose, and get visions of what was to come. It was trying and exhausted her but she was working on building her stamina. They were two of the Dark Lord's most cherished and protected future Death Eaters, and they infuriated him to no end whenever he asked of his mate. The answer was always the same, "It's for the best, neither of you are ready."

Draco left Daphne's letter unopened on the table and went back to his sleeping chamber. He grabbed his deep hooded cloak, made of black Gereneese silk. It was light and wouldn't suffocate him in the summer's heat but would provide sufficient privacy, which he would need in Knockturn Alley. He made his way down the elegantly decorated halls and down the grand staircase to find his mother waiting in the spacious foyer with her small purse on her arm. She was dressed in a beautiful blush colored robe and her hair was done up with a five plait braid. She was putting on her black cloak as Draco stepped before her, "You look beautiful mother."

"Thank you dear, you look quite dashing yourself. Your mate will be very lucky to have you."

Draco allowed himself to smile, "I only hope it's not some lowly mudblood." His mother smiled fondly and brushed his cheek, "Or that Parkinson girl." Draco tried to force himself to laugh but the shaky fear had been brought to the surface. It was possible. It was possible his mate could be filth and he would be shamed. His mother's mischievous smirk died when she saw his worry and she got serious.

"No matter whom it is Draco; we will open our arms to them. Nothing matters more than family and your mate will be family." Draco nodded and they both straightened up, preparing to apparate. Draco held his arm out to his mother and she apparated them to the main square that connected Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Trader's Lane, and another larger square that held the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet amongst other businesses, together.

Draco felt a pull in his chest as soon as they appeared and discretely glanced around him as they headed towards Knockturn's entrance. Was his mate here? It was the first time he had felt the pull and he couldn't stop his heart from racing and his eyes from studying every face in the square.

He was distracted from his search when he saw the golden trio across the square glaring at him. Well, the mudblood and Weasel were, but his focus was solely on Potter. There was no hatred that he was used to seeing in those vivid green eyes; he actually looked kind of…dead inside. What had happened this summer? Usually Potter was the first to step up to the challenge Draco presented. Usually just his presence would earn some scathing remark from the Weasel and after Draco verbally cornered the ginger Potter would step up and banter.

Draco forced himself to smirk at his school enemies, trying to squash the disappointment, and pulled his hood up entering Knockturn with his mother.

They silently made their way to Borgin and Burkes, wands loosely sheathed for quick access, Draco was able to observe his surroundings more freely as his hood hid his face. He felt more at home here in the alley surrounded by people who had aura's more like his own. There was a vampire bar on their right, Ambrosia; it was exclusive to only those with invitation. They entered Borgin and Burkes and lowered their hoods, "Ah, Lady Malfoy, welcome. What can I do for you today?" Borgin looked delighted to see them, with good reason. The Malfoy's were not afraid to pay a pretty penny for what they wanted.

"My son is here for something specific, talk to him. I will browse while you do business." He nodded and Draco watched his mother wander off to a beautiful gold necklace with a large diamond. "What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco glanced around but saw only a few tomes.

"I need a poison recipe Borgin; an untraceable absolutely lethal poison." Draco leaned forward slightly and was copied by the shopkeeper. "I have a source that says it will be within a book behind the counter."

Borgin's eyes lit up like the trees his muggle loving headmaster ordered decorated at Yule. "Mr. Malfoy, I do think I have something to fit that description. It is quite rare though…nearly all copies were destroyed." Meaning it was expensive.

Draco scoffed, "You dare insult the Malfoy name?"

"My apologies, that's not what I meant Mr. Malfoy. I will go get it from the back." Meaning it was also highly illegal. Narcissa came back over to the counter and placed the velvet box with the necklace she'd been looking at inside and placed it next to Borgin's register. "Did you find what you needed Draco?" Draco was gave the store a once over before his eyes landed on a necklace. It was silver inlaid with gold and had large square pieces of topaz as decoration. Draco walked over and read the card below it.

The Cursed Asufarian Necklace, 100 galleons. See clerk for packing.

Draco walked back over to his mother, "I think so mother." Borgin came back out with a large, worn, black tome. On the front said, Magick Moste Evile. Draco took the book from him and flipped through it. He smirked as he saw the first potion was described as exactly what he needed. "I'll take it, Borgin, along with the cursed necklace. Borgin was grinning happily as Narcissa signed the charge slip and he packed away their items. His mother didn't say anything as they left the shop, but he knew she was worrying over what he could possibly have to do with a cursed necklace and a tome that belonged in the private room of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tinksvamp I am not editing to comply, I am editing to please my inner OCD. Muwahaha :P  
autumngold: Im so sorry you had to suffer, but I have something for you ;)**

I, SecretAnimosity, do swear upon my life and my magic that I will never disappear without a word and good explantion ever again. So mote it be.

**Now on to the story :D**

'_Spell' – silent casting_

"_Spell" – verbal spell_

Draco ran a hand through his damp hair and bit his lip in concentration as he stirred the mixture counter clockwise for the eighth time. The room was stifling, making his white button up shirt cling to his body even though the top buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up. His dark mark contrasted sharply with his pale skin in the dim light, drawing his attention more than a few times. It was hauntingly beautiful, something that drew everyone's attention with its alluring beauty. A month had passed since Draco had received his mark, a very busy month.

The poison he was brewing, Morticaine, was highly unstable until the final stages so it required more attention than a child. Several times a day he had to excuse himself to make appropriate stirs or add small amounts of ingredients. Not one person aside from Draco knew where he went at these times and all were forbidden by the Dark Lord himself to inquire into where he was disappearing to. He received no more than inquiring looks when he excused himself and worried glances when he had to request an international portkey to Chile. There he had gotten Turquonias Seluriam and a few other essential ingredients for this incurable poison.

When Draco wasn't tending to the volatile poison he was in the Manor's large dueling room, pushing himself to the limit. The Dark Lord had announced that duels would be held for the newest Death Eaters to assess their skills in three areas: Aim, Repertoire, and Stance/Dodging. When Draco had heard this, the most un-malfoyish smile threatened to break his cold facade. This was his chance! This was the perfect opportunity to show the Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters just how powerful the Malfoy heir was.

This was step one of stepping out from behind his father, of making a name for himself. Not only that, but to finally flaunt his greatest achievement of his short sixteen years, his twin curses. At the beginning of fifth year Draco had been informed by a Kira Golvstein that she was to start spell crafting. After talking with Severus for a few hours he had decided to craft one of his own.

He had immediately gone and checked out books over making your own curses and studied the theory. It was a long, arduous process that really pushed his knowledge of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and his linguist skills. Once he had a firm grasp on how to create a spell, Draco had started to think of what he wanted his spells to do.

It wasn't until Yule holidays when he had decided; Blaise and Daphne had both been added to his tutoring sessions for apparition and unforgivable. They were complaining over never being able to use what they had been taught. That conversation brought forth the idea for _Magna Mortem_ and _Magna Tonitrus_, Draco's greatest achievements, his pride and joy. He had never felt more proud than when he had perfected his curses and was able to use them for the first time. And now, it was time to flaunt his progress. Any time now the Dark Lord would call for them, initiating the duels and Draco would shine.

Laying the wooden spoon down beside the copper cauldron, Draco turned back to the book he had purchased at Borgin's and tried to focus on reading the next few steps but the only thing he could concentrate on was trying to picture everyone's reactions and their faces. The fact that the duel could be at any moment left Draco in a constant state of impatient excitement, he wanted the Dark Lord to hurry and wasn't used to having to wait for what he wanted. Their shock and disbelief would give way to a grudging respect, but the Dark Lord, Draco couldn't wait to see his lord take an interest in him beyond getting revenge on his father.

As if the Dark Lord had been listening to his thoughts his arm began to burn fiercely making Draco's arm flinch and knock over a small vial of Valerian Root Juice. _'Shit, I didn't mean right this second the poison can't be left alone for another three steps!'_ There was no way he was going to leave it alone now, not after he had gone across the world to get these ingredients! The cauldron would explode or at the very least the whole thing would ruin. All his hard work would be for nothing, which left a bitter taste in his mouth. That would as bad as giving away the thousand galleons he'd spent in Chile for no reason...to Weasley.

No, he was three steps away from the halfway point he couldn't stop now. Reluctantly Draco grit his teeth in pain as he continued to brew and his mark steadily grew hotter. By the time he had added the chopped stems and stirred counter clockwise thirty seven times his arm felt like it had been dipped in acid and his bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth. Draco quickly set the stirring rod aside trying not to think of how angry the Dark Lord would be by his tardiness and grabbed the small bowl of finely ground Turquonias Seluriam. His eyes narrowed in concentration as lifted the bowl above the cauldron and started to lightly dust the top in the ground, dried plant. As soon as the layer dissolved he had to repeat the process until the poison was saturated.

Fifteen minutes of excruciating pain later Draco was able to shakily cast an alarm over the cauldron and exited the stifling brewing room, only pausing to throw up wards on the door. His strides were hurried as he made the way up the stairs towards the dueling room, bordering on frantic but Malfoy's were never frantic. The dueling room was on the ground floor in the west wing, not far from the stairs to the brewing room so Draco was able to get there quickly. As soon as Draco entered through the large double doors two things happened simultaneously, one was that his mark abruptly quit burning and two, every head snapped in his direction.

He did not falter under their scandalized and disapproving expressions, his face free of any kind of guilt that he would have felt had he not had a solid reason for delaying his arrival. "Draco, you are twenty three minutes late." Draco pushed past the last of the Death Eaters, his father's disapproval almost palpable as he passed, and stood before the Dark Lord who sounded as if he were a breath away from crucio'ing him.

Draco kneeled down and bowed his head, "My apologies my lord, I had no choice but to be late. If I were to have left before it would have been detrimental to our plans this year. Have no doubt that I look forward to pleasing you with my dueling skills today." The room was quiet as the occupants waited for their lord to speak.

"You will come to my office tonight Draco, and we will discuss these plans. I expect you to do well tonight."

Draco had always had a self-confidence his peers envied, and he was often called cocky. But when he raised his head to meet the Dark Lord's gaze he was bordering on egotistical. No one ever made direct eye contact while smirking at _the Lord Voldemort._ "I have no doubt you will be extremely pleased with my performance my lord, I have pushed myself hard to become a wizard of worth to you." He seemed to be contemplating Draco's words, as if he understood that Draco was alluding to the fact that he might actually be shocked.

"You will be paired with Clayton Rowle and will duel third. For now," He spoke to the rest of the room now. "Delilah Valerio and Katarina Dolohov will duel first. Please back up and make space. As you duel three of my elite will walk around you, critiquing you so that we may discuss your performance later. You will be assessed for your spell repertoire so do not hold back on your spells, give this your all. Just do not kill your opponent. You will also be analyzed on your dodging and your aim. Let's begin!" Draco stayed to the right of the Dark Lord and leaned back against the wall, drawing his foot up while he crossed his arms. The elite formed their usual crescent at the back of the room to watch while his Aunt Bella stood to the left with a quick quotes quill.

Thorfin Rowle stood to the right with Draco's father next to him, both had their own parchments. Dolohov and Valerio got into position and he watched them walk forward and bow. Dolohov was too stiff, even before the duel began. That would only hinder her in dodging. Valerio on the other hand was loose and looked confidant but her stance could use serious work, it was weak, an easily spotted vulnerability.

Valerio made the first move, sending a silent purple hex towards Dolohov. Draco rolled his eyes when the girl didn't even try to move, deciding to throw up a simple _protego_ instead. As expected the hex tore through her basic shield and Draco snickered quietly when he watched it hit her left shoulder causing it to lurch forward and dislocate itself.

_"Arcus!"_ A disappointed sigh escaped Draco's lips; Dolohov was turning into a huge disappointment. If she had any brain cells at all she would know that silent casting was something to be generally expected, with her uncle being a higher ranking Death Eater she _should _know this. Draco stopped paying attention after this, not really wanting to watch such a pathetic duel. Instead he turned his attention to Clayton Rowle, Thorfin Rowle's son. Thorfin was a professional dueler and dueling teacher, no doubt Clayton has had years of tutoring. That was good; it would provide a sufficient challenge. If Draco had been paired with someone weak, like Dolohov, his show wouldn't be near as good. No, he needed someone who could hold his own so that not only would he show the Dark Lord his intelligence and ruthlessness that all Elite were required to have as well as his superior dueling skills.

Draco was brought from his thoughts as Dolohov hit the wall behind her with a sickening crack, her spleen and a kidney on the floor next to her. He shook his head as his mother rushed over and levitated the girl into the next room.

"Aldren LaHaye and Auberon Moon." Draco watched as a brunette he didn't know step forward, he had blue eyes and was only a few inches shorter than Draco. He assumed this must be Aldren LaHaye as Draco knew Auberon Moon, and that boy was taller than Draco and blonde. "Begin!" They started to circle each other, both stances offensive and nearly flawless. He rolled his eyes when Auberon crossed feet, how many times had he pointed that out to the boy and yet he never listened! Aldren jumped at the chance as soon as he saw what Auberon was about to do, hitting the blonde boy square in the ribcage with a Cruciatus Curse. Draco tilted his head to the side as he watched Auberon fall and scream.

Why would Aldren start off with a Cruciatus? Perhaps he started out with the heavy arsenal to wear down opponents? Draco was the exact opposite, preferring to gradually build his way up to climax and then releasing a mind blowing finish, just like how he preferred sex.

Draco was stunned from his musings when Auberon pulled a low blow. Obviously Auberon knew a little about his opponent because he vanished Aldren's pants, making the brunette flush crimson and stutter long enough for Auberon to crack at least four ribs. Back and forth they went, until they resembled corpses. Auberon won only because he managed to wait until after Aldren passed out for him to do the same. Draco pushed himself off the wall, ignoring his family's worried stares, and casually walked to the center of the room while absentmindedly rolling up his sleeves. Draco got in place and eyed Clayton as he came forward and stood ten feet away opposite him. "3..." Draco flicked his wrist and immediately his wand was in his hand. "2...1...BEGIN!"

His right foot slid to the side followed by his left as he eyed Clayton for any chinks in his armor. Thorfin taught him well, the only weakness to exploit which was his obvious discomfort with circling to his right meaning he favored his left foot. Two full circles later Draco was getting impatient, but that was obviously what Clayton wanted, a mind game.

_'Adesse,'_ It was a harmless jinx really, one that he used in class on Potter and his mudblood when the lecture was dull, but it was the same color as a Cruciatus. Maybe he could get to Clayton to think he was depleting his core by pulling out the heavy spells first. It didn't work; Clayton called his bluff and blocked it with a shield charm. Another circle later, Draco was bored and decided to hell with it and raised his wand. A nasty purple looking hex went sailing towards Clayton and Draco smirked smugly as Clayton raised another shield. Just before the purple hex was about to hit the shield it morphed into a silver dagger and went straight through, imbedding itself into his rib cage.

Clayton's face was comical in his shock and anger, but recovered quickly by sending a multitude of hexes in fast repetition so that he could remove the dagger. Draco dodged gracefully, like a panther leaping on its prey. _'Lacero,_' the bright yellow spell hit Clayton in the back of the leg, precisely where Draco was aiming and he yelped loudly as the spell cut through his flesh down to the bone. Blue and red spells came at him again in quick succession but this time Draco pointed his wand at the floor, _'Obvallio.'_ A giant brick wall shot up instantaneously, blocking Draco from Clayton's attack.

The wall burst apart, forcing Draco to conjure a physical shield as he dodged flying rock. _'Norricto,'_ Clayton dodged and whipped his wand around making Draco sigh in relief. Finally they were stepping it up a notch.

Draco watched as Clayton pulled the moisture from the air with his wand sending it whipping across the room at Draco. Midway through Clayton's water turned to ice daggers but Draco was ready. _'Fiendfyre,'_ the giant panther made of fire shot forth and several gasps were heard. The large cat leapt into the air and melted the hexed ice daggers in moments. Draco released the fire panther with ease and shot another yellow spell at Clayton, grazing his shoulder, but it was enough. He heard the sickening crack of it shattering and Clayton cried out as his wand arm was damaged. Draco tried to dodge Clayton's retaliation but the curse grazed his side, splitting it open. Draco grit his teeth in pain but didn't cry out as blood stained his white shirt.

They both dodged and ducked and sent curse after curse for another ten minutes until Draco finally had enough, he had showed he could hold himself in a duel and that he had an impressive repertoire. Draco caught Clayton off guard and with three silent stream curses, then as Clayton leapt out of the way to dodge Draco waved his wand one more time, _'Magna Tonitrus.'_

The curse was black and electric, looking menacing as it raced across the room. Time seemed to slow for Draco as he watched his curse sail across the circle in anticipation. The curse caught Clayton mid air in his abdomen and Draco watched gleefully fascinated as Clayton screamed and was slammed to the floor. His limbs twitched violently and his chest arched up impossibly high as if being pulled up by a string as the lightning raged through his body. Draco smirked as Clayton continued to scream and held the curse until he started to claw at his chest. With a flick of his wand the curse was cancelled and Clayton laid sobbing, whimpering, and twitching five feet away.

All was silent before his mother rushed forward to hand him a green healing potion for his side. When she was positive he was okay she levitated Rowle out of the room so that she could get to work on him. A mad giggle resounded throughout the room and echoed off the walls making Draco turn. His aunt Bellatrix danced over cackling and wrapped him in her arms.

"My dear Draco, where ever did you learn that curse? It was beautiful, like a Cruciatus only...worse. I simply must know." There were a few murmurs of agreement and Draco relished in the looks of surprise and respect being directed at him.

"I think we all would like to know in which obscure tome you have found it. Using elemental magic in a variation of the cruciatus so that non-elementals can control it is brilliant." Draco could have sung in glee as he examined stunned faces and heard the curiosity layering the Dark Lords voice. Adrenaline was racing through his veins at an alarming rate as he tried to form an eloquent reply.

"I didn't find it my lord." A buzz of murmurs broke out only to be silenced by a wave of the Dark Lord's hand. "Last summer when we were tutored in the unforgivables, I was disappointed to learn that we would not be able to use them as they are too detectable in most places. So I researched spell creation and have made my own." A smirk played on his lips as many gasps were heard underneath his aunt's insane giggles.

"Oh Draco, my nephew, look how powerful you have become. Tell us about the others?" His expressionless mask was broke as a cold, smug smirk played on his lips and his satisfaction sparkled in his eyes.

"One kills, not instantaneously like a Killing Curse, but within seconds. As you know the Killing Curse tears the soul from the body and we speculate that it is a painless death as it is instantaneous. My killing curse is almost like my version of the cruciatus except that it's so powerful that in a few seconds it explodes the heart. I can guarantee you it is not a swift and painless death. I haven't quite perfected the third, the one that mimics the Imperious curse. There is a lot of theory involved. But I hope to learn to control the mind using the electrical impulses in the brain." Never, ever, would he admit that he learned of electrical signals in the brain from Potter's mudblood after overhearing her. He would take the credit for the discovery on his own.

Elite were looking at him as though he had declared he was joining Dumbledore and marrying a mudblood. High standing purebloods were openly gaping and looking so shocked they didn't know how to form a proper sentence. His father, while looking just as shocked as the others, had calculative pride as well. It felt good to surprise his father, to see the approval on his face, but Draco knew how he was and he would _not _let his father take any glory in this moment.

"Wormtail, retrieve muggles from the cells." The fat man whimpered before scurrying away. "Draco you will show us these curses you have designed." His tone left no room for argument, not that Draco would have argued anyway. No, going from the pleased expression on the Dark Lord's face he was about to teach the Elite how to use _his_ curses! Every time the incantations left their lips or they watched the effects of one they would think of him. They would slowly start to fear him, respect him, whether they knew it or not.

"Of course my lord, it pleases me that I have not let you down today."

"If this next curse works like you say it does, then you have both surprised and pleased me greatly." Draco flushed slightly in pleasure at being praised in front of not only the Elite, but his father as well.

"I assure you my lord, I have tested it on two muggles and it works splendidly, if not a little gruesomely." His breathing sped as he watched the Dark Lord stand and stride towards him.

"You will show them the wand movements and incantations now." Draco nodded and held up his wand, the Dark Lord mimicking his movements. He flicked his wand to the left, slashed it across to the right, and then gave it a downwards flick.

"For _Magna Tonitrus _it's a left flick, right slash, downwards flick. This curse uses lightning to recreate the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. However the intent of the caster effects how strong the level of pain is. The level I used on Rowle was at about 75% power." Draco nearly melted into the floor in a puddle of happy goo when the Dark Lord gave him a surprised, very pleased look.

More murmurs could be heard as the other Elite practiced the wand movement and discussed his curse. His aunt Bella stood to his left looking gleeful. "_Magna Tonitrus_?" Draco nodded to the Dark Lord, "And the other?"

"The other is _Magna Mortem_, and it basically sends a super charged bolt of my first curse towards the target. If hit, the target will feel excruciating pain before his heart explodes." Draco showed his aunt and the Dark Lord the wand movements for the second curse and almost purred in pleasure when his lord nodded his approval. Not long after Wormtail came back in, ten muggles trailing behind him, silenced. "Wormtail, bring one forward I will be the first to try these curses. A sobbing brunette man was brought forward and unsilenced, "P-p-plea-please, don't kill me I-"

"Enough muggle. You are merely a lab rat. _'Magna Tonitrus.'_" The black curse hit the muggle man square in the chest and he began to whimper.

"My lord, is it not working?" Draco heard his aunt ask, but he knew what was happening. "It is working Bella; I am merely testing the different power levels that young Draco mentioned." The muggle's cries grew louder until they were feral screams of agony that bounced off the walls. His limbs contorted in unnatural angles and he too began to claw at his flesh on his chest.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and cancelled his spell and waited a moment before casting the last one, _"Magna Mortem."_ A small thin bolt of lightning shot out of the Dark Lord's wand and hit the man on the floor. He gasped in shock and then a sickening pop was heard...the muggle was dead, a look of utter agony frozen on his face. More murmurs were heard as Draco watched his lord turn to him. "You have surprised me Draco, but it was a pleasant surprise. Let us talk in my office." He then turned back to the Elite, "You are all to learn Draco's curses. The rest of our training duels will be rescheduled. Come Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: tink: haha I am going on a spree. Im stuck in a foreign city for four more hours so I have tons of time to kill :) I am also going to do the first few chapters of my voldemortXharry fic (: Im on a roll lol**

Draco sat rigidly in the comfortable black velvet chair in front of his Lord's desk. Every ounce of skill was employed not to show his utter awe at being invited into his Lord's office, it was surreal and overwhelming and Draco couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of himself. "Drink, Draco?" His mouth was as dry as the desert as he nodded, "Wine please, my lord."

With a silent pop a house elf was standing before him with a silver tray that held a goblet of red wine. "Thank you, my lord." The Dark Lord waved it off nonchalantly as the house elf popped out. The wine was citrusy, reminding Draco of a grapefruit, but was pleasant as it rolled down his throat. "Tell me Draco, what else have you been working on." Draco took another sip of the flavorful wine before setting on the small table to his right. "Ever since your return, my lord, I have been using the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts to train. It has provided me with top of the line dueling equipment and rare books that have expanded my repertoire impressively. I knew the day would come when I would finally be able to serve you and I wanted to be a wizard of much worth to you."

Draco hid his light flush behind the goblet of wine when the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me, Draco, what is this plan you have put together for your task this year? I am intrigued by your confidence level." Another large sip of the wine calmed his nerves and warmed him, "My lord, I came across a book in Borgin & Burkes that had the perfect solution...er rather poison. It is called Morticaine-"

"That is why you went to Chile, for the Turquonias Seluriam." Draco nodded, not the least bit surprised the Dark Lord knew of the rare poison. "Yes my lord, it is brewing down in the brewery now."

"And how far along are you?" This was unreal; he was sitting in the Dark Lord's office, talking to the Dark Lord, and not being treated like an incompetent child! It was slightly bizarre but it was what he had strived for! It was why he had pushed himself so hard. "Just reached the half-way point my lord."

"I am impressed; it is highly unstable until the final stages before completion. You have been working hard." The only way to describe this was surreal; he was pleasing the Dark Lord! Draco cleared his throat and set the goblet back down, "Severus has taught me well my lord." The Dark Lord hummed and his eyes flickered to the fire. "This year will be vital for our cause Draco, you must be prepared for anything lest you fail something and our plans get ruined. You will keep a close eye on Potter, I need unbiased information and Severus is not capable of looking past old grudges." Potter? Draco grit his teeth silently, never letting his calm expression break. He would of course do whatever the Dark Lord needed but the idea of having to watch Potter like a hawk was not what he was expecting. "You will write me at least once a month, with any information you have acquired. When is your inheritance due?"

"November fifth, my lord." Draco watched the Dark Lord for what he didn't know, but it set him on edge because he knew where the Dark Lord was going. "And what do you plan to do if you find your mate is one of Dumbledore's followers?" Draco's posture stiffened involuntarily, if his mate was a Dumbledore follower all his work would be for naught. If he couldn't get them to switch sides...no he couldn't even contemplate that possibility, fate could not be that cruel.

"If my mate is indeed at Hogwarts and blinded by the fool I will do everything in my power to sway him to our side. I have worked tirelessly to please you my lord, whether my mate supports you or not will not affect my loyalty. I believe whole heartedly in our cause and I will do all I can to help, nothing can change my views." He hoped. The mating pull could be ridiculously strong from what he heard.

"I look forward to seeing who your mate will be, Draco. We will speak again before you leave for Hogwarts but for now I have somewhere to be." Draco stood and bowed, "Of course my lord." Draco turned to leave the luxurious office but was stopped as he opened the door.

"Draco?" Draco turned to face the Dark Lord, "Yes my lord?"

"If your mate happens to be a Weasley..." A nervous grin cracked through Draco's expressionless mask and he nodded to his lord.

"Of course my lord, if that happens make sure my father produces another heir to continue the Malfoy name." The Dark Lord's gravelly chuckle sounded and Draco made his way into the hall and shut the door behind him. As he made his way down the hall a large, smug smirk was on his lips. Today could not have gone any better.

xXx

"I'm so proud of you Drakey, continue to do well and you will be an Elite before you graduate! Be safe and torment the filth that pollutes that school." Draco was engulfed in a bear hug from his aunt and he relished in her arms, it wasn't often she hugged him. "I'll miss you aunt Bella, be sure to write." She let him go and kissed his cheek before he turned to his mother.

"I'm proud of you Draco, please be safe. Write often and make sure you inform us if you find your mate. I love you son." She too wrapped him in a warm hug and Draco squeezed her hard, "Don't worry mother, everything will be fine. I love you too." Eventually she let him go but there was still worry in her eyes, "Don't worry mother, I'll be home for Yule." Then he turned to his father, "Father."

"Draco, I expect you're best this year, especially after your performance at the duels. Potter's mudblood best you in Arithmancy; do not let it happen again. Be safe my son and we will see you at Yule." Draco nodded and took the satin ribbon portkey from his father and held it out so his mother could grab hold. Once she placed a finger on the ribbon Lucius waved his wand and it turned blue before Draco felt the familiar pull at his navel. He was spinning through the air before he landed gracefully on his feet next to his mother in the middle of Platform 9 3/4.

"Draco darling, be safe. I will see you soon." Draco nodded and kissed her cheek lightly, "Goodbye mother." Draco headed off to the luggage spot to drop off his trunk which was shrunk in his pocket.

"Draco," Draco turned around after his trunk was secured and saw Crabbe and Goyle making their way over. "Good evening boys, shall we find Blaise and Pansy?" As expected both boys grunted in affirmation and fell into step behind him. They boarded the train and made their way past a group of first years and passed by Hufflepuff compartments.

"Eh, Draco, are we gunna mess with Potter?" Crabbe asked hopefully and Draco bounced the idea back and forth, "Yes, I think we'll make a quick appearance." Both boys behind Draco high fived and grinned. It was another ten minutes before they found the three sitting in a compartment. Draco opened the door, sneering at the Gryffindor's.

"Oi! What do you want Malfoy?" Draco's sneer grew as he regarded the blood traitor.

"What happened to your robes Weasley? They look like you just got done shoveling dragon dung. Have you got yourself a summer job so you could continue to stuff your face like swine?" His sneer morphed into a cruel smirk as Weasel went red as his hair. Draco's eyes went to Potter who hadn't even looked up from his book since he entered the compartment.

"Piss off Malfoy." Draco's eyes never left Potter, "Language Weasel, are you as dumb as you sound or is it just your lack of proper upbringing because your blood traitor mother couldn't keep her legs closed and had more children than she could manage?" Still Potter didn't even glance at him, but the cover of his book was shimmering like mirage. Why would Potter glamour his book? Draco didn't have time to contemplate it as Weasley launched himself across the compartment towards him. Draco easily dodged Weasley who went head first into the wall.

"Get out Malfoy, we don't want you here." Draco's head snapped to the bushy haired filth who sat across from Potter glaring at him. "No one told you, you could speak mudblood, learn your place." Still Potter didn't acknowledge anything going on, he just sat there and stared at the same page. What was going on with him? Where was Potter, king of the pride? Where was the hot head that would get up in his face while his emerald eyes flashed in anger?

"Malfoy I'll-" Draco cut the Weasley off, "Well as...entertaining as this has been I'm afraid I have to go. I don't want your filth to permeate my robes." And with that, they were gone, and even with the compartment door closed he could hear the two yelling.

xXx

"What do you mean Draco?" Pansy's eyes were wide in disbelief. "I'm just saying charms homework is the last thing on my mind this year. I have more important...tasks that I have to complete." Blaise was chuckling at Pansy's gob smacked expression as Draco fingered the small pendant that hung around his neck. The small vial in the little dragons hand was magically enlarged inside and held the Morticaine he had brewed over the summer.

"Why don't we leave the girls to gossip, would you care for a game of chess?" He nodded and stood, leaving Daphne, the twins, and Crabbe and Goyle behind to sit on the other side by the opposite window. "October 28th and November 5th, are you ready?" Draco sat down and waved his wand over the board and set the pieces right. "I am more than ready Blaise; I have waited six years for this. How about you? Your demon inheritance will be far more painful than my Veela."

"Yes but I won't turn into a crazy bird when I'm pissed." Draco snorted and moved his pawn. "No you just grow horns and have disturbing eyes when you have sex, fight, or get upset." Blaise moved his knight before replying, "Touché."

It was silent for about half an hour before Blaise caved, "So how did it go?" Draco raised one eyebrow, smirking at Blaise's frustrated expression. "Well, he no longer sees me as just revenge, that's for sure." Blaise nodded, moving his rook forward, and dropped the subject. As he knew that was about as much as Draco was able to say. "Have you seen Potter yet?" Draco hadn't thought much on Potter, he'd gotten distracted by his house mates and Pansy's relentless curiosity. What was going on with him? Potter was usually the first to jump down his throat, well maybe after Weasley. Draco had literally offended Weasel, the blood traitor matriarch, and his mudblood; yet he still didn't so much as glance at Draco. And now that he thought about it when he saw the three in the square Potter hadn't glared, he just kind of stared. And what in Merlin's name could Potter be reading that required being charmed to look like a school text? Didn't the mudblood and Weasel notice what was going on? Perhaps all was not well within the Golden Trio?

For some reason the lack of response from Potter didn't sit well with Draco. Potter was his constant, no matter how crazy his life got or how much things changed; Potter was always there to toss insults back and forth. Seeing him so...unresponsive was unnerving. He would no doubt have to inform the Dark Lord of this, but should he wait until he had reasons why or just send what he observed? "Draco?" Blaise's voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Blaise, I was a million miles away. Yes I saw Potter, he was...different." Blaize nodded in agreement, "Yes, he seemed...Inferi like. Just there, no will of his own. Did you see his book?"

"Yes, he didn't even glance at me while I insulted Weasley and the mudblood. And why would he need to glamour his book? Doesn't he know that anyone with a brain will be able to detect that shitty glamour?" If Draco could tell at first glance did Potter really think that it would fool the teachers? "Tell me you subtly dissolved the glamour and got a peek at what it really was."

Draco scoffed at Blaise who looked disappointed. "I would have, had Weasley not attacked me like some filthy muggle barbarian. Like father like son I assume."

"The only thing that I can possibly think of is that it was a dark arts book, but that's ridiculous because Potter despises anything dark. The day he reads a dark arts book is the day I pledge loyalty to Dumblefuck." Blaise looked sickened by the mere idea of siding with the prejudice old man and Draco smirked humorously. The day the Black Widow's son allied with Dumbledore was the day Draco married a muggle...never. Not even over their dead bodies.

"Yes well we'll have to keep our eyes open. Let me know if you see anything else odd." With Blaise on the lookout Draco wouldn't have to watch Potter so closely meaning more time to formulate a plan to slip Dumbledore the poison around his neck.

"Will do."

Lapsing into silence again they took turns commanding pieces silently. Blaise ended up winning the game, Draco's mind was just too preoccupied with Potter. It was unsettling, as much as he disliked Potter for his rejection first year and his stupid light side ideals, he didn't hate him. Draco could see why Potter had shied away when he offered his hand first year, he had been completely tactless and was arrogant; he went about it the wrong way.

The only reason he was so rude to Potter now was because he was such a threat to his lord, before fifth year it had just been petty school rivalry, Slytherin Prince versus Gryffindor Golden Boy. No doubt Potter hated him, well at least that was what Draco assumed...but now Potter just looked defeated. What had happened? He didn't know but he was going to find out, Potter just wasn't meant to look like that.

Pansy sat on his left while Blaise sat on his right and Crabbe and Goyle were directly across from Draco. Dumbledore's speech had created a fearful atmosphere amongst the other three houses, talking about impending war and possible students who were headed down the wrong path. If only they knew what Draco had planned for this year, it made him want to laugh at their stupidity but he kept his emotionless mask on.

Pansy looked amused at the Gryffindor's reactions; they had all looked solemn and slightly terrified. While Blaise talked to Flora, Draco turned his attention to watching Potter from across the Great Hall. He wasn't eating, just picking at his food while staring at it like he wished he could eat it. What was holding him back? From the look of his gaunt face he could use several decent meals and maybe some nutrient potions. Was he starving himself? Surely his two sidekicks would notice something. But as Draco continued to watch both of Potter's friends barely glanced his way and when they did they were glaring. He had never felt so confused. It was like the answer should be obvious, but he was missing pieces of the puzzle...crucial pieces.

Dinner ended much too quick in Draco's opinion, he still had no ideas on the enigma that was Harry Potter. But he led the way down to the common room, his group following behind him. The fifth year prefects were taking care of the first years, as Draco had no intention of showing them around. All he wanted to do was draw a warm bath and be left alone with his thoughts before bed. When they entered the common room Flora was still chatting happily with Blaise as she led him over by the fire, so Draco didn't even bother with a good night as he headed towards his dorm.

As he drew his bath he debated about writing home tonight. Surely the Dark Lord would want to know these current developments, but would he prefer Draco to wait until he had a little bit more to go off of than just this. For all Draco knew it could just be some petty argument between the three and mean nothing significant. As he relaxed in the steaming water mixed with vanilla oils he decided not to report anything yet, not until he knew what exactly was happening. There was no need to waste the Dark Lord's time with petty teenage fights that would undoubtedly be resolved within the next few days.

Draco sighed wearily as he relaxed his head back. He needed to put Potter out of his mind for now and concentrate on how to poison Dumbledore. The headmaster's office was heavily warded, everyone knew that. Draco had no chance at setting foot in the place without Dumbledore's notice. Even if he did somehow break down the heavy wards the portraits would rat him out in a heartbeat. Not to mention Dumbledore would notice the wards being ripped down. No, sneaking in would be impossible. So he somehow needed to poison the bowl of lemon drops without stepping foot in the office. Damn impossibilities...Draco wouldn't give up though. No, he loved a challenge.

Draco tuned out McGonagall's speech on starting human transfigurations. They would be studying how to change ear, noses, etc.; then briefly covering Animagus transformations. Draco already knew his form, he had brewed the potion last year but had gotten side tracked and never started the transformation process. He would have to remember to use the room for that this year. McGonagall turned her back to the class to wave her wand over the chalk board and Draco took advantage, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Weasley. _'Adesse,'_ the silent spell hit the grotesque red head just as McGonagall turned back to the class, causing him to raise his hand. McGonagall looked shocked that Weasley would willingly participate in class, but the red head just looked confused. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Uh, I- uh," His face was red as he stuttered; causing most of the Slytherin's to laugh.

"Mr. Weasley, if you have no questions or anything knowledgeable to add please refrain from interrupting my class." Draco let a pleased smirk play on his lips as the red head turned to glare daggers at Draco. He simply raised an eye brow in question before the mudblood scolded Weasley for not paying attention. Boredom set in once again as time passed, Transfiguration was a double block today and Pansy always copied her notes for him in this class in return for help in Arithmancy so he had no need to pay attention. He looked around for something else to occupy his time. Longbottom was flushed as he struggled to scribble fast enough and Brown was making eyes across the room to Thomas, no surprise there she was known as Gryffindor's slag. Draco's eyes landed on Potter who was staring absent mindedly out the window, not paying attention to whatever McGonagall was on about.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, Draco smirked; it had been a while since he had drawn Potter a picture. Maybe this would get a rise out of him. He drew a crude drawing of Potter standing beside his sidekicks with an outrageously large lightning bolt on his forehead. Picture Draco stood opposite of him with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, his wand was pointed at Granger. A little blurb appeared with the word '_Crucio'_ and then the spell went flying, hitting Granger square in the chest. She fell to the ground twitching violently while Weasley went mad and pulled out his own hair. Below the picture Draco wrote in his most flourished handwriting, _'My prediction of the near future.'_ Carefully, so as not to damage his artwork, Draco folded it into an origami bird and waited for McGonagall to turn around before sending it flying to Potter.

The origami bird landed on the desk in front of him, making Potter jump. He watched anxiously as Potter looked around before finally catching Draco's eye. The later smirked and raised a brow, as if challenging Potter to say something. He didn't, instead he turned back and started to open the bird. Draco watched as he stared at it for a minute before his shoulders started to shake. Had he made Potter cry? Draco wanted to scoff at the idea, but the way Potter's shoulder's shook it looked like it. Confusion gave way to brief relief when he saw Potter look back with horribly masked humor in his eyes. He really was bad at hiding his emotions. But his relief was short lived and faded into disbelief, Potter was laughing at the mudblood getting Crucio'd? Had he stepped into some weird alternate reality where the Dark Lord promoted peace with muggles and Potter laughed at pictures of his mudblood being tortured? Draco spent the rest of class in shocked confusion and barely noticed when the bell rang signaling the end of class.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow…lots of history here… :P chapter five will be the last one I post for now today, I want to work on my VoldemortXHarry fic some (:**

It had been a month since that transfiguration class and Draco had avoided any contact with the trio since. He still couldn't believe what happened that day but had shoved it out of his mind in hopes to focus on trying to kill Dumbledore. It was October fourth, a Saturday, and Draco was in his dorm getting ready for his prefect rounds. When his badge was pinned to his outer robe Draco made his way into the common room where Blaise was studying with Flora. They seemed to be getting quite close, spending unusual amounts of time together. "What time does your round end Draco?"

"11:30, I probably won't get back until later though. I plan to sneak out to the abandoned bridge for a smoke." Blaise nodded, "I heard Brown in Charms, and she said she planned on snogging Thomas in a broom cupboard so look out."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll see you in the morning." With that Draco made his way out of common room and into the halls of the dungeons. The best part of being in Slytherin was being in the dungeons, the walk to the Great Hall was short and no other prefects aside from Slytherin one's ever dared to venture down. So if you were out after curfew once you made it to the dungeons you were safe. No Slytherin ever took points from a Slytherin, not even Professor Snape unless he absolutely had to and if he was forced to, losing points was the _least _of your worries.

Draco lost himself in possible ideas to spike the old coots lemon drops as he made his way to the first floor. The secret room behind Marigold the Martyr's tapestry was clear as was the two cupboards around the corner. Draco had only been to the headmaster's office once, years ago, when he had come to Hogwarts with his father before he had started school. He could vaguely remember the large round room that was covered in portraits. Dumbledore's desk was up the small set of stairs, he could remember thinking how bizarre it was. And behind the desk was a large window with an amazing view.

The window! Maybe he could use the window; he could fly up and open the glass before levitating the poison in. But he would have to do it in the dead of night, when both Dumbledore and the portraits were fast asleep. Draco smirked smugly, this could actually work. Not only would he have much to write the Dark Lord tonight about but now he had a plan, things were just falling into place nicely. The Dark Lord would beyond pleased with Draco. Draco headed up to the second floor still smirking; his mood could not get any better tonight. Well, maybe marginally if he managed to find Brown and Thomas, deducting points and handing detentions would just be gravy.

Draco did find them; turns out they were on the third floor in a cupboard beside Greta the Great's tapestry. When he had opened the door a topless Brown fell backwards and landed at Draco's feet, blushing so hard her face resembled a Weasley's hair. Thomas had been mortified and didn't say a word as Draco took twenty points and gave them both detentions with Filch tomorrow night. Yup, this night was officially out of things to make it better so Draco decided to call an early quits and started on the way back down to the first floor. He passed two Ravenclaw prefects both of whom nodded in greeting as they walked by, but other than that the halls were abandoned.

Ten minutes later he was walking across the courtyard to the bridge that was hardly used anymore. This is where he came for relaxation and quiet; where he could just smoke and watch the water ripple from the giant squid's movements.

He sat down about a quarter of the way through the bridge and shed his outer cloak. With a flick of his hand his wand produced a small flame which he used to light the cigarette before it was extinguished with another flick. The moon reflected beautifully off the Black Lake and with the Forbidden Forest in the back ground it was a sight worth painting. Maybe he could bring his sketch book down some night and sketch it; he'd had to leave his paints at the Manor this year. Draco had always loved to paint, he had first picked up a paintbrush when he was five and since then he hadn't ever put it down.

He also played the violin and the piano, both of which he started young at request of his mother. What rarely anyone knew was that he also played harp and cello, his two favorite instruments. He had started those when he was twelve; a Ravenclaw by the name of Genevieve Roswell had taught him to play the harp in exchange for help in potions. She was absolutely abysmal but with Draco's persistent tutoring and some well-placed tips from Severus she got pretty good. A fellow Slytherin, Lillian Moon, had taught him to play the cello in his third year so and in return he taught her French. Lillian had a brilliant mind and caught on quick, learning French in a year. Draco, as he already played violin, piano, and harp, learned the cello even quicker. The beautiful baritone music soothed his nerves when he was anxious or on edge just like the piano was what he played when he was angry.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Draco was ripped from his thoughts and whipped his wand around in surprise; he hadn't heard anyone walking up. He cursed when he realized it was Potter who was standing there, hands up in a gesture that said 'I mean no harm.'

"What do you want Potter? What are you doing here?" Potter only shrugged, confusing Draco, "I just want to sit, may I?" Draco wanted to say no, to tell Potter to piss off, but this was a chance to try and find out what was going on with Potter this year. Grudgingly Draco nodded and lowered his wand. Potter sat beside him, dangling his feet over the edge. The silence was awkward and heavy, making Draco wish Potter would go away. This was his spot not even Blaise bothered him here. "You come here often." It wasn't a question but Draco nodded anyway before taking another drag off his smoke. "I didn't know you smoked."

"And I didn't know you cared Potter." He snapped venomously, tired of Potter's presence already. Any other time of day he would have eagerly jumped at the chance to dissect Potter, but his was _his_ time. The time that he had come to cherish ever since he had found this spot in third year. "May I bum a smoke?" Draco clenched his jaw in annoyance but handed Potter the case nonetheless. "Thanks," Draco nodded silently as Potter lit his cigarette with his wand. "Where are your sidekicks?"

Potter chuckled and exhaled smoke, "Where's your lackeys?"

Draco smirked slightly as he too exhaled, "Touché." Seems like neither one wanted to be bothered right now. Draco waited until both of them had finished their cigarettes before asking, "What's going on with you this year Potter?" Potter was quiet a moment and Draco started to think he wouldn't answer but he did.

"I'm tired." His tone gave away far more than those two words, Draco got the impression this was more than simply insomnia problems. "Of what?"

"Everything." Potter whispered, so quietly Draco almost didn't hear him. He watched Potter take another smoke and waited till it was lit to ask another question. "So why are you talking to me? Why not get the old coot to help you?" Draco picked up the silver cigarette case and grabbed another smoke as well, lighting it while he waited on Potter to answer.

"They want me to be someone I'm not." To that Draco didn't know what to say as he didn't know what Potter was talking about. Potter kept talking though, "First year, when I met you, you reminded me of my cousin. He was spoiled and dumb as a rock but someone who didn't hesitate to beat me up, so I begged the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin. It told me I'd be great there, that Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness. But I didn't want to be in the same house as you; you already knew so much about the magical world when I knew nothing. Until I could defend myself; I wanted to stay far away from you. So I begged the hat to put me somewhere else, obviously it did, but not before it told me I was making a mistake." Draco looked at Potter stunned. The hat wanted to place him in Slytherin? The Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, in Slytherin? That would have caused a riot! But he acted so...Gryffindorish.

"Potter surely you jest, you're the biggest Gryffindor I've ever met." That only elicited a sigh from the raven haired wizard. "I had to fit in, so I pretended to be the epitome of Gryffindor. But I'm tired. I'm tired of pretending I'm ok with muggles. I'm fed up with being the savior. Dumbledore has informed me that some kind of "kill Voldemort lessons" will start soon and instead of feeling eager and ready...I feel dread. I don't want to fight. I don't even know why we are fighting. All I know is people expect me to hate Voldemort because he killed my parents but I can't miss what I never had right?" Draco dropped his cigarette in shock while he stared at Harry Potter. Potter didn't know what this fight was about? He didn't want to be the savior? Draco felt as if the world were turning upside down, he didn't know what to do. Quickly he gained his composure; perhaps Draco could sway Potter to the dark side. The Dark Lord would have to be notified immediately.

"Do you want to know what this impending war is about?"

"Yes." Draco nodded and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. "In the magical world there are three types of Wizards: Dark, Neutral, and Light. Purebloods and Half-blood's can have any one, depending ones bloodlines and upbringing, and a certain amount of choice. That's why you hear of old "Dark" families and old "Light" families, it's just some wizards are light and some are dark. Then you have those like Longbottom or Moon, hell even Thomas is from a Neutral family. Mud-erm, muggleborns are always neutral. They don't have enough power to be light or dark, too much muggle blood in their veins. Mud-muggleborns always come from some distant squib, two muggles just can't make a magical child, and you have to have magical blood somewhere even if it's highly polluted. Now, that doesn't mean that Neutrals can't cast light or dark spells it will just be harder and drain them faster. Most prefer not to. Are you with me so far?" Potter nodded, looking like he was soaking this up like a sponge. Draco couldn't believe he was going to attempt to turn the Harry Potter. Merlin had someone slipped him muggle drugs?

"Back in the time of Merlin, all creatures lived together. Muggles, Wizards, Werewoves, Vampires, Veelas, Fairies, Elves, and every other creature. They are too innumerous to begin to list. Merlin had a sister, Morgana, who had a son named Mordred. Merlin was a light wizard who helped the muggles and promoted peace. Morgana, is a more complex witch. She didn't care much about the muggles in the beginning. She was the first to explore the Dark Arts.

"She found that all more connected to the earth than light wizards. The magic of the earth was strongly tied to the Dark wizards. The Dark Arts are not based off of incantations or wand movements. They are based off of emotion and core power. Anyone could wave a wand and incant to levitate and object whether they wanted to or not, but only Dark Wizards can reach deep into core of their magic and use the well magic through their wand to do the wizards bidding. No wand movements are necessary for the experienced Dark wizards.

"Now when Morgana had Mordred she taught him everything she knew, but she also taught him disdain for the muggles who had been growing more and more uncomfortable with the power of magic. She knew what was going to happen, that it was inevitable. So she raised Mordred to be a fierce, strong, powerful leader, one who was capable of taking on Merlin and helping the magical race before the muggles revolted.

"Mordred went on to marry a witch, Guinevere during the war he raged and when King Arthur was ran out of his own kingdom. Mordred had two sons before the final battle was waged. Mordred was killed by Arthur, but not before fatally wounding him. War raged between the muggles and the magicals until Mordred's sons were grown and they were the ones to use the Dark Magic to take all of the magicals and move them into hiding."

Draco leaned back from his slouching position against the wooden rail his arms and chin were rested, and he turned to Potter who was in the same position staring out at the lake. "Are you still with me Potter? I know this is ancient history but it's important and will make sense in a bit."

Potter turned to him his eyes alight in the way they used to be and Draco almost smiled at how happy he looked. But he quickly squashed it down. "Please don't stop, it's fascinating."

Draco nodded and continued.

"Well not all of the wizards agreed with this. The light wizards, who were really close to the muggles, disagreed with Mordred's son's choice. They believed they could calm the muggles down and reintegrate. They wanted to. They refused to listen to logic and started to believe with some of their muggles friends' views. The Dark wizards had powers the Light ones didn't. And so began the jealousy, which morphed into anger and fear. Which eventually led into the absolute distinction between Light and Dark.

"Now we skip a really long time. Things got so bad that eventually the Dark wizards began to only reproduce with other pureblood Dark wizards. For a short time it was okay, but with all of the fighting between Light and Dark, the Dark lost a lot of prominent families. Reducing the choices they had in partners. Which brought forth inbreeding and squibs.

"Squibs have always been cast out into the muggle world. It's cruel to keep them when they are surrounded by a world that runs on magic, yet they have no magic themselves. But that led to muggleborns. And the endangerment of our world, once again. It's happened several times throughout history and every time witches and wizards were hunted by muggles.

"The influx of mu-muggleborns in the last hundred years has started to tear apart our traditions and beliefs that we have held for a millennia. You see by the time a mud- muggleborn," Draco sighed frustrated, trying to censor his wording was annoying. Potter seemed to catch this, "You can call them whatever you want, I'm still listening." Draco raised his eyebrows, Potter just kept surprising him at every turn, he nodded and continued.

"By the time a mudblood is introduced into our world they have been firmly raised with muggle views. So they come into our world and instead of adapting to our beliefs that have been in place for a thousand years they try to change our views to make them comfortable. Dark Creatures like Vampire's, Werewolves', Veela's, Demon's, and all sorts of others have been stripped of any rights here in Britain because their "dangerous." Draco sneered at the thought and grabbed another cigarette.

"Not only that but any sort of blood magic has been banned as well. Potions are no longer tailored by blood and any ritual that involves blood is classified as dark and illegal. At least six other branches of magic have become almost extinct and if we don't do something now they will be extinct for our kids. The mudbloods have also started trying to change our holidays to theirs; Yule is starting to be called Christmas. As if we would ever celebrate the birth of some guy who condemns our world to a hell because we have magic. And Samhain is being pushed to be called Halloween.

"It's disgusting, if they want to come into our world they should have to adapt to us, not us to them. Not only that but then they go and tell their muggle parents all about our world risking our secrecy and safety. On top of that now they have decided all dark magic is evil and should be banned. The dark creatures and wizards are fed up, were fighting back. The Dark Lord is our only hope of attaining our rights and creating a new world.

"We can't go back to all of the old ways, we need some change and we know that. Squibs need to be kept within the magical community so that over time muggleborns are gone all together. But we also can't stay as we are. The history, the tradition, the dark magic will vanish in the wind." Draco finished his rant and took a long drag; just thinking of how mudbloods and light wizards were fucking up their world pissed him off.

"They never told me any of this." Draco looked to Potter, who was looking out at the lake deep in thought. Finally he looked to Draco, "Thank you. Will you meet me here tomorrow night?" Draco would have gaped like a fish if he hadn't been masking his emotions for years. He nodded dumbly shocked, as Potter got up and started to walk away. Had that really just happened? Had the Chosen One really just told him that he was tired of being the savior? What did he do with this? Draco cast a quick Tempus, it was only midnight. He could easily sneak down to Hogsmeade and apparate home; his trace had been dissolved this past summer.

The Dark Lord would kill him for holding this back. Making up his mind Draco grabbed his smokes and cloak and stuffed the former in his pocket. As he rushed to Hogsmeade he tied his cloak around him and pulled up his hood. His strides were long and fast going downhill towards the town, he needed to get this to the Dark Lord, now.

Ten minutes later he was sneaking around back of the Hogs Head. Once he was hidden in the shadows behind the old pub Draco spun on his heel and disappeared with a crack. Draco reappeared in the foyer of the Manor, he didn't see anyone but he heard the telltale sounds of high heels coming down the marble hallway. Draco waited and a few minutes later his aunt Bella appeared. "Draco!" Her face was morphed from surprise and into worry, "Are you alright? Why are you here?" Draco held up his hands to show he was alright, "I'm fine Aunt Bella, but I need to speak with the Dark Lord. Is he here?"

"What? Yes of course, but he is in his personal chambers. He's not to be disturbed unless it's crucial." Draco nodded, "Aunt Bella, I need to speak with him it is crucial." She looked ready to protest when his father came down the grand stair case. "Draco! What are you doing here?" Draco looked to his father and tried to explain, "I need to see the Dark Lord father, will you get him?"

"Draco, I have no idea what is going on but he is not to be disturbed-"

"He will kill you both for not getting him right now. Go. Get. Him." They both still looked hesitant and ready to argue and Draco gave up trying to sway his family. "Lissy!" Draco comannded and his Aunt Bella hissed, "Draco! That is-"

The small elf popped in and bowed low, "What can Lissy be doin for Master's eater?"

"I need you to inform the Dark Lord that Draco Malfoy needs to speak with him as soon as possible." She nodded and popped out before his father could try to stop it. "Draco, this is enough. What is this about? Tell me, and I will pass it on for you, you need to get back to school." Draco ignored them both and waited for either the elf or the Dark Lord. "Draco, he will-"

"Surely Crucio for trying to withhold this information from him. This is not something to be put in a letter or to be withheld for a moment longer than necessary." He cut off his Aunt who looked half angry and half curious. Lissy popped back in then, "Master says for Mister Draco to come with Lissy. She will bring him to master's office."

"Thank you Lissy, lead the way." Draco continued to ignore his Aunt's and Father's protests and followed Lissy down the hall. She took him to the same office he had met with the Dark Lord twice in over the summer. The house elf opened the large oak doors with serpents for handles and Draco entered, walking forward until he was in front of the Dark Lord's desk and then kneeled. He could practically feel the Dark Lord's ire and curiosity as he waited to be told to sit.

"You may rise, Draco." Draco stood and then sat in the same chair he had over the summer. "Thank you my lord. I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour, but this is crucial for you to know and it could not be trusted with owls."

"What is this crucial information Draco?" His lord was leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk, his chin resting on his folded fingers. "It would be difficult to explain my lord, if you permit me a minute to lower my Occlumency shields I can show you much easier." The Dark Lord nodded and Draco closed his eyes focusing on his shields. He had only lowered them a few times but after a few minutes they were down. Focusing on all his recent memories with Potter he pulled them forward to the front of his mind. When they were all sorted in chronological order for his lord, Draco opened his eyes and made eye contact with the Dark Lord and nodded. Almost immediately the Dark Lord was in his head viewing memories. It wasn't painful, but it also wasn't pleasant. He could feel are large force present and his hea felt like it was being stuffed with cotton.

First he showed his lord what happened on the train, followed by what he saw in the Great Hall. Next Draco showed him what happened in Transfiguration with the drawing of Granger getting hit with a Cruciatus curse and how Potter had laughed. Finally he showed his lord how he went to sit by the lake and how Potter had found him. The Dark Lord played it twice, the second time even slower than the first time as if he were analyzing every detail. When it finished the second time the Dark Lord pulled out and Draco closed his eyes, pulling his shields back up.

"You continue to please me Draco, Severus reported just yesterday that the Potter boy was the same as always and yet you are so attentive." This caused Draco to flush lightly; it would never get old being praised by his lord.

"I am glad I can be of such use to you my lord. Was I right to come immediately?" The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair, his black hair that was flecked with small areas of grey contrasted beautifully with the emerald color of his chair. "Yes, I would have been very upset had you waited. You did well to follow your instincts and not listen to Bellatrix or Lucius." To be sixteen and be praised multiple times by the most powerful dark lord in centuries was unbelievable, but this was also the man who would save their world and to be praised by both made Draco incredibly happy.

"So Potter is second guessing. And tired? Hmm…you were right Draco, you might just be able to sway him to our side. But he is still a threat...the prophecy is still a factor to consider."

"Prophecy my lord?" Draco flinched involuntarily when the Dark Lord pierced him with an angry glare. Draco didn't look up from his hands, too nervous that he displeased his lord. After a few moments the Dark Lord spoke and Draco dared to glance up. "I suppose you should know, maybe you will be able to get the whole thing from Potter. Tell me Draco do you know why I went after the Potter's all those years ago?"

Draco's eyes widened, this was definitely not common Death Eater knowledge, this was top secret information that he was being privy to. Draco shook his head, unable to speak in his shock. "There was a prophecy made by your divination professor in the presence of Dumbledore. Luckily my spy overheard some of it and was able to relay it to me. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord arrives...born to those who thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies..._' It could have been the Potter's or the Longbottom's," Draco couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips, Longbottom was barely better than a squib. For him to even have had a chance at becoming the Boy Who Lived was hilarious.

The Dark Lord looked amused at the thought as well and didn't seem to mind his interruption. "I chose Potter, and sent your aunt and uncles after the Longbottom's. I planned to use the Potter brat's death to secure my final tie to immortality but the killing curse back fired and I lost my body. If you can, discreetly, see if Potter will tell you the rest of it. I know he knows it. For now try to sway him, but until I learn the rest of the prophecy I cannot determine whether or not it is safe to leave the boy alive." So many things were swimming through Draco's mind that he had trouble keeping up. The one thing he knew for sure was that his lord trusted him with highly sensitive information and Draco couldn't believe the honor. "Of course my lord. How should I get tomorrow's meeting to you?"

The Dark Lord was quiet, as he stared into the fire that was roaring to his right. "I will have you come to me again, afterwards. Do not rush your meeting with Potter because of time; I will wait here for you. It does not matter what time you get here. Before you apparate here hold your wand to your mark and send a surge of magic through it. I will get it and be prepared for you. Now get back to Hogwarts before you are missed." Draco stood and bowed low before turning to leave. "Draco," He turned around half way across the room, "Yes my lord?"

"You are quickly becoming invaluable. Keep this up and you shall be rewarded greatly." Draco was sure his eyes sparkled in happiness at the Dark Lord's praise. "Thank you my lord, I am honored to be such an asset to you." With that he swept from the room and closed the doors. Once he was out of the hall he spun around and disappeared with a crack.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy lovelies, this is all for today unless I decide to update later tonight. Now I'm off to start revising and posting the new Ultimate Betrayal. If you love a Tomarry slash as much as I do you should check it out :D**

Blaise looked at Draco curiously from across the Slytherin table but Draco shook his head, telling him not to bring it up. He knew he looked tired but hopefully his coffee would help that, today he planned to sleep until lunch and maybe through it so that he would be able to be awake tonight. He only came to breakfast for two reasons: one, he needed sustenance and two, to make sure Potter wasn't acting abnormal. From across the Hall Draco could see Potter playing with his eggs, not paying attention to those around him.

"Good morning Draco." Draco snapped back to those around him and nodded to Flora and Hestia. "Good morning ladies, how's my mate today?" Flora beamed and leaned forward and Draco followed suit. "He's getting there Draco, you just have to make sure your open." Draco scoffed at her, "Please Flora, I will always be open to him."

Flora's gaze was serious as she looked at him, "I'm not kidding Draco, if you do not step up and realize who it is and help him, you will lose him. But if you do figure it out then you can save him." This time Hestia jumped in, "You will find the necessary information to save him in the bottom of your trunk." Draco picked up Hestia's hand and flashed a charming smile, "My dear Hestia, can you not just tell me what I need to know. I promise I can make it up to you for breaking your rule."

"No, Draco. You know the rules, now stop asking or you'll lose our help all together. We already told you as much as we could plus some." Of course, stupid seers never wanted to help you and were _always _cryptic.

"Alright well I'm headed down to my dorm. Blaise make sure no one disturbs me. Crabbe, Goyle, your Blaise's today." They nodded, except for Blaise who scowled at him for having to watch over Crabbe and Goyle. He stood and looked across the Hall before he turned, locking eyes with Potter briefly. He was still far from normal but better than he looked the day before. Potter nodded almost imperceptibly and Draco returned it before continuing to turn and headed down towards the dungeons. When he made it to his dorm he stripped to his boxers and slid into his queen sized bed. When his head hit the pillow, Draco was out.

Draco woke to his Tempus alarm buzzing, he had slept clear through lunch and now it was about a half hour until dinner. He would be meeting Potter tonight; it made him grin stupidly when he remembered what happened last night. All the praise he received was almost unbelievable; he, sixteen year old Draco Malfoy, was becoming invaluable to the Dark Lord. Would his mate be proud of his high standing? Surely they would be happy with not only a Malfoy, whose very name made you think of wealth and power, but also a higher ranking Death Eater who could protect them. Draco was a catch, there was just no way his mate could not be happy. Wealth, power, protection, love, what else could one person ever want?

_None of that if your mate believes in Dumbledore. _

It was a thought that was constantly there in the back of his mind, tormenting him. There were only two ways this could go wrong and the chances of one of the two happening was fairly decent. His mate could be a mudblood or under Dumbledore's thumb, most likely both if his mate was the former. What if he couldn't change his mate's mind? What if he refused Draco because of his mark? There was no doubt that if he should be rejected it would be more painful than the Dark Lord's Cruciatus.

"Hey Draco, late night last night, yeah?" Blaise's voice tore Draco from his thoughts and for once he was relieved, he didn't want to think on those possibilities anymore. "Yes, even if I could tell you you'd never believe it. What did I miss today?" Draco finished buttoning up his shirt waiting for the latest drama update.

"Ah, Draco you missed epicness. Potter and the mudblood got in to it." Draco's head snapped up and he ushered Blaise to tell him more. "Well it seems that Potter learned a few curses that Granger doesn't approve of from some book he keeps with him all the time. Potter looked so furious that she would accuse him of using said spells on people that he yelled at her in the middle of the hall, made her cry and everything." Draco's mind was swimming with questions by now.

"What book? What spells? Where did this happen? And how do you know?" It was totally out of character for Draco but he had to know, Blaise smirked knowingingly. "Well I happen to recognize the curse she had the biggest problem with, _muffliato."_ All he could do was stare at Blaise in disbelief. How did Potter learn Severus' spell? Did he know the others? Had he used them?

"He knows of Sev's spells? Even worse all three of them know?"

"No I don't think so; I think she only knew that one. We both know how she would react even hearing the incantation_, sectumsempra._ It just sounds worse than _muffliato_." Draco sat down on his bed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Could Potter be turning dark? He was already tired of the light but could he already be studying the dark arts?

"Blaise, where and when did this happen?"

"It was about an hour after breakfast, the three left together and I followed. Call it what you will but when I saw how angry the mudblood looked I had to follow and see what was up. They ended up in an empty hallway when Granger exploded. She went off saying that the book was evil and that it should be turned over to Dumbledore when he gets back next week. Weasley sided with her saying he didn't like how those spells sounded. Potter lost his flipping top, he snapped at them saying they should mind their own business and that as long as he doesn't use them then no harm is done. Then he told the mudblood to get her nose out of his business, that he didn't need an overbearing harpy on his case all the time. She busted into tears and ran off, followed by the Weasley." Blaise paused for a moment before continuing dramatically. "You'll never guess what he said when they were gone. I nearly died of shock when I heard. If I hadn't seen him say it I never would have believed my ears."

Draco looked up to Blaise, curious as to what Potter could have said that was making Blaize so eager. "What did he say?"

"This is a direct quote: 'Stupid fucking mudblood...always thinking she knows best. I wish Draco _really would_ Crucio her, bring her down a few notches, but it would probably make her worse.'" No way. Potter had not said that.

There was no way...Potter wouldn't... _'I don't care what you call them, I'm still listening._' It made Draco's heart skip a beat, had Potter truly referred to her that way? It made him kind of...happy. Which was completely illogical and made no sense but it did, for some weird reason hearing of Potter's words made him happy. Why? Draco didn't know so he let it go and turned back to his friend. "Blaize, this is going to sound odd but can you continue to do this? Whenever you see them arguing or what not and I'm not around, will you follow?"

"As if I'd miss a chance to hear Potter refer to his mudblood that way again. Besides, I have a feeling no one else should know of Potter's new...vocabulary. We need to make sure he isn't overheard." Draco nodded in agreement; it would be detrimental for Potter to be overheard by anyone else. "Let's get to dinner, I'm starved and I have rounds again tonight." Both boys made their way out of the dorm and into the common room. Flora and Hestia were waiting behind the couch; Draco bowed jokingly to Hestia as Blaise bowed to Flora. "My lovely ladies-"

"May we lowly gentleman have the pleasure-"

"Of escorting two such stunning women to-"

"The Great Hall for a lovely evening of-"

"Fine dining and stimulating conversation?"

Both girls giggled at their playful banter and held their hands out to be kissed. After Draco kissed Hestia's hand he offered his arm to her. Arm in arm the quartet left the common room, Blaize telling Flora a joke making her break into peels of bell like laughter. "Hestia, my fair lady, how are you these days?" A small smile played on her glossed lips and her blue eyes twinkled, Draco knew whoever it was to win her heart would be one lucky man.

"All goes well, good sir. Aside from deplorable manners from the filth that congest these halls I find myself already thinking nostalgically. Next year will be our final year within these walls." They followed Blaise and Flora through the dungeons, coming up upon the entrance to the Great Hall.

"It will be sad to leave these halls, but surely you must be anxious to enter the adult world?"

"Of course, Draco. I will only miss the ease and frequency of how often we all see each other." That particular subject was dropped as they made their way into the Great Hall and Draco twirled Hestia playfully. "Do not worry ma cherie, let us enjoy a delightful meal and stimulating conversation." Her only response was to giggle and lean back as he playfully dipped her. "Your seat, Madame."

"Your incorrigible, sir." Draco flashed a charming grin and bowed low, kissing her hand. "But of course milady, I am a Malfoy after all." She sat, giggling softly next to her sister, Blaise and Draco walked back around to the other side. While they were walking Draco elbowed Blaise lightly, "Are you and Flora hitting it off then?"

"She's great Draco; I think she might be the one." Draco didn't respond as they were nearing the twins again, but Blaise was lucky. It wasn't impossible to identify your mate before your inheritance, but it was difficult and faulty. Grandfather Abraxas had thought he identified his mate early, but was surprised when it turned out to be the girl's best friend who he was destined for. Draco could feel the tug, he could ever since he stepped foot into the castle. He was just unable to find the tether that connected him to his mate, so he could not identify him yet.

"Draco, I thought you promised to charm me with your superior intellect and yet all I receive is silence and blank stares." If he were probably anyone else they would have blushed but Draco simply smirked at Hestia.

"My apologies my lady, my mind was a thousand miles away. Would you ever forgive me?" It was like his attention was being demanded elsewhere; his eyes involuntarily flickered away and scanned the Hall wondering what could be drawing his attention. All was normal at the Ravenclaw table so he began to study the Gryffindors. His gaze landed on Potter, who was glaring at him. He sat across from the Weasel and beside the mudblood but yet he glared at Draco.

"Honestly Draco, if I am so boring that I lose your attention so easily-" Draco heard Hestia trying to bring his attention back playfully but only just. Her voice was fading into the background buzz of the hall as he continued to stare at Potter, who began to lose the glare after a few moments. Why was Potter staring at him to begin with? What had Draco done to earn the glare that had originally been on Potter's face? Draco cocked his head to the side wondering why on earth he couldn't look away from emerald eyes. Surely this would freak Potter out and he couldn't do that right before he was to meet up with him. Reluctantly Draco tore his away from Potter and looked down at his empty plate. His appetite had vanished.

Halfway through dinner Draco was still shooting subtle glances at Potter when the lion wasn't paying attention. Hestia seemed to accept the fact that he just couldn't focus and began speaking with Daphne who was to her right. In attempt to stop looking at the raven haired wizard Draco scanned the teacher's table. Professor Snape was speaking with Slughorn who looked positively entranced by the topic of conversation. The giant oaf was laughing next to McGonagall, and to her right the headmaster's chair was empty. That was odd; usually Dumbledore ate with the school.

_'...to Dumbledore when he gets back next week.'_ He had totally missed that earlier when Blaise had said it; too stunned by Potter's language to even register the fact that Dumbledore was out of the school. Draco turned to Blaise, "Earlier you said Dumbledore was gone, where is he?" His friend shrugged, barely paying attention to Draco.

"I don't know Draco; I asked Professor Snape but all he said was that it was none of my concern. He'll be back on Tuesday though." Where would the old coot go? It didn't really matter where he went, this was his chance to poison the lemon drops before the old coot came back. But tonight was Sunday night, if he was going to do this it would have to be tonight. Dumbledore could come back tomorrow evening and then his window of perfect opportunity would be gone. So tonight; but he had to meet with Potter and the Dark Lord. Draco had to wait till the portraits were asleep, which wouldn't be until sometime after his meeting with Potter. The Dark Lord did say don't worry about time, maybe he could poison the candy and then go see his lord? He would have to, he didn't want to wait to poison the drops...no if he did it sooner rather than later he would feel much better. Not to mention then he could tell the Dark Lord how it went while he was there. There was no way he would put anything about Dumbledore in a letter.

Draco sat in his usual place on the bridge, smoking a cigarette to try and calm his nerves. He had been so anxious to get here he barely remembered rushing through his rounds to get here. Now all he had to do was wait for Potter. His broom was shrunk in his pocket and his wand was in hand, practicing perfect control on a small rock next to him. He couldn't let one drop spill anywhere but on the candy, lest it be spotted and then his whole idea would be down the drain. No, the candy would absorb the clear, tasteless poison and no one would be any the wiser, but if it spilt anywhere else he wouldn't be able to clean it up.

"What are you doing?" Draco was brought from his practicing by Potter who was crouching to sit next to him.

"What's it to you what I do when I'm bored Potter?" Although his words were what he would normally say they lacked the venom that usually backed them. Draco set his smokes in the middle between them and before he could fully pull his hand away Potter was reaching for one. Their fingertips brushed and Draco felt like he had been kicked in the chest, Potter's touch had sent electricity through him. He quickly yanked his hand back and lifted his cigarette to his lips. What was that? Static electricity maybe? Yes that's what it had to be. The air seemed to be thick, heavy with tension so Draco decided to break it.

"You shouldn't use such words in public Potter; if anyone were to hear you use the term mudblood I think they would die of shock." He could see Potter gape at him from his peripherals, "You'll catch flies like that." Potter's mouth snapped shut comically before he stuttered. "H-how did you-?"

"How did I know? I have ears all over the school Potter, one set just so happened to overhear your little spat." He wanted to laugh so badly at Potter's gob smacked expression but settled for letting a smug smirk turn up the corner of his mouth. "I must insist you tell me where you learned those curses though; as I am sure the owner would not be happy to hear that you have learned them." Draco's gaze shifted to Potter who looked uncomfortable now. "You know who made those curses?"

"Yes, he taught them to me personally last year." It seemed Potter didn't want to give up his source but wanted to know who made them. Would it be harmful to tell him who made them? On one hand it could possibly create a small amount of trouble for Severus, but on the other hand it would be hilarious to see Potter's horrified expression.

"Who made them?" The spells weren't bad, the only one meant to do harm was sectumsempra, so Severus wouldn't have backlash.

"Severus made them."

Potter blanched humorously, "Snape made those? He's the Half-blood Prince?" Draco snorted at the name; trust Sev to come up with some ridiculous name like that. "Where did you hear that name? And yes, Severus would be the Half-blood Prince, as he is a Half-blood and he is the last heir to the House of Prince." Potter groaned and started banging his head against the bridge's post to his right.

When Potter finally stopped he turned back to Draco, "Why did Snape teach you those spells? Why do you call him Severus?" Did Potter not know about his tie to the potion's master?

"Severus is my godfather, Potter. He and my father have been friends since their school days." Draco watched Potter blanche again, but his gut told him not to forget this. It wasn't a look of disgust or anything he expected…it was of, concern? It was shouting at him to dig deeper here but yet it wouldn't be socially proper. Draco desperately wanted to use the little Legillamancy that he knew to skim Potter's head but he couldn't run the risk of Potter realizing it and completely shutting down. They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity to Draco. Yet he stayed quiet, letting Potter be the first one to talk would make it easier to manipulate the conversation. Finally Potter broke the silence. "I asked them why we were fighting, what the light side stood for." Draco turned and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"They looked at me like I was stupid and said that Voldemort was an evil murderer. That it was my job to stop him so we could live peacefully again." Draco didn't hold back the snort; that was a typical Weasley response. Potter turned towards Draco, and Draco was stunned to see the tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. "I'm sixteen Draco, I can't even use magic outside of school yet. Voldemort has had decades of experience, how am I supposed to do defeat him? No one even asked me if I wanted to fight him. You know what I want?"

Draco could only shake his head dumbly trying to wrap his head around the sudden turn in conversation. "I want to be protected, instead of being the protector. I want to be loved just for being me, not the savior of the wizarding world, not as the Chosen One. I want a family who doesn't beat and starve me. I want someone to care when I look ill or when someone tries to murder me." Draco couldn't look away from Potter's pleading eyes that were slowly releasing tears down his cheeks.

"What do you mean you want a family that-that doesn't beat or starve you? Surely you cannot mean-" Draco's voice cracked in horror; surely Potter couldn't mean that he was...abused.

"Dumbledore left me with my mother's muggle sister and her family. They hate me because I'm a wizard; they try to beat the magic out of me." Never in all Draco's life had he ever been more horrified or angry than he was when Potter lifted his shirt and showed Draco his stomach.

He wanted to torture those muggles until they lost their minds as he read the word _'FREAK'_ that had been carved on Potter's abdomen. He could see other scars littering the raven haired male's torso but his eyes couldn't leave that word. Draco swore he could hear himself growling but he could do nothing as his teeth grit together and the pull in his chest seemed to be overwhelmingly strong. Potter put his shirt back down and Draco felt something inside him snap. His mind was filled with a red fog that clouded his judgment. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed Potter's wrist and flung him back. The raven haired male cried out in shock and tried to push Draco off but Draco was too far gone. He climbed on top of Potter, his legs on either side of Potter's waist and buried his face in his neck. He continued to growl as he tried to cover Potter in his scent, but as he had not transitioned yet he couldn't.

Potter stopped fighting once he realized Draco wasn't planning on hurting him. Draco closed the gap between their bodies and covered the boy below him with his body. Inside Draco had no idea what was going on but all rationality and logic were gone, replaced by feral animal instincts and he was ruled by primal urges.

_'Mine...mate...protect...'_ Were the only words he could form, the rest were urges to touch. To reassure himself that his mate was alive. He traced his mate's jaw with the tip of his nose, trying to scent his mate, but once again not able to. The shivers he could feel from the boy below him were satisfying and he continued to explore. His hands left the boys wrists and explored the rest of the boy; he had to make sure he was not harmed anywhere else. He could not let anything happen to the male below him, he would die if something did. More shivers were felt and he could hear someone trying to talk but it sounded as though they were a hundred miles away. He ignored the muffled sound and continued to nuzzle his mate.

Gradually Draco's haze began to lift as his Veela decided there was no lethal damage done. Once Draco had enough of his mind back to realize he was nuzzling Potter he leapt back, leaving a very confused Potter five feet away.

"Oh no, oh Merlin's saggy left nut, no! No, no, no!" Draco started cursing as he realized what this meant. It couldn't have been anyone else, like...uh...he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather have but this was Potter! The one boy who could bring about the fall of everything Draco believed in, everything Draco had worked for!

_'But he's tired, he doesn't want to fight! He just wants to be loved, you can do that!'_ But this was Potter! The boy who had hated him since…well forever. _'Obviously he doesn't hate you look at him. He's here talking to you and he doesn't look angry after you just practically molested him. No he actually looks rather sad that you stopped.'_ Draco shook his head to stop that train of thought. What would the Dark Lord say? Oh Merlin, would he get a merciful death, a quick painless _Avada Kedavra_ for how helpful he's been? Or would he get tortured with his own curses before dying a painful death of his heart exploding?

"Draco?" Potter sounded so far away but he hadn't moved, he was still five feet away. Draco took in the boy's small frame and flushed face. But his eyes, they were glittering like freshly polished emeralds; full of life...he looked exhilarated. Something that Draco hadn't seen in so long, he had missed Potter looking like this. What did he say to him though? Guess what Potter, I'm a Veela about to go through transformation and it appears you're my mate because my primal instincts freaked out over the fact that you're abused by swine? Yeah right…talk about sending Potter running from the hills.

"I, uh-" _Eloquent Malfoy, pull yourself together! Potter just so happens to be your mate_, "Potter, I didn't mean to do that." The raven haired boy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What was that exactly? I've never felt anything like that."

"I'm three quarters Veela Potter; I'll come into inheritance November fifth. That uh...uh..." When had Draco ever been so bamboozled? He couldn't remember ever being so flummoxed. "What I mean is, I think you might be...Ok I don't think I know that...your well..." He couldn't do it. The last to words were stuck in his throat because he knew as soon as he said them Potter would run screaming for the hills in disgust.

"I'm what?" His look of pure innocent curiosity was just too tempting to resist, "My mate."

The words were out before he could stop them and he waited for Potter to scrunch up in disgust. But to his surprise Potter looked...relieved? Happy? Draco shook his head and pulled himself up. Once he was standing he paced for a moment before leaning his forehead against one of the large wooden beams supporting the bridge. What would happen now? Would he be disowned? Killed? Forced to fight against his own side? The very idea of that made Draco sick to his stomach. He would rather die than fight against his own side.

He didn't know how long he stayed like this, leaning against the beam, but he heard Potter start to move. No doubt he had gathered his senses and was going to run away. Draco's eyes flew open in surprise when he felt Potter duck down and slide in between his chest and the wooden beam. Potter was about five inches shorter than Draco so he fit perfectly beneath where Draco's head was connected to the wood. Bright green eyes stared up into his own silver ones, filled with worry.

It was odd to have Potter look at him that way but it also made him purr in pleasure. He never wanted Potter to look at him with hate filled eyes again. Just the idea was painful. "I'll be killed for this." Draco's voice was but a whisper as he moved his head to Potter's. He could feel the boy below him stiffen considerably, "T-tell him I quit. Send him an owl or however you can, but tell him that I'm stepping aside. I don't want to fight anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to him that I'm neutral." Draco knew he needed to find out the rest of the prophecy now more than ever, but how could he do that without sounding...like this was all some plot to get it? If there was any way to get the Dark Lord to listen it wouldn't be until after he had the rest of the prophecy.

"He won't listen. Until he knows the rest of the prophecy he will consider you a possible threat and therefore you will be an enemy. Making me...mated to his enemy." Draco's voice cracked near the end, he didn't want this. He wanted to please his lord in every way he could, and yet he knew he would never be able to give up Potter. Even before tonight he hadn't been able to imagine a world without Potter. He just hadn't thought about it, pushed it away.

Part of him screamed at him to take Potter and run, far away under disguises so that they could be together. But Draco knew he wouldn't, Draco would never abandon his side, his lord. Even if there was a high chance he would die tonight he would still poison the damn lemon drops and he would still go to his lord. He would hide nothing. Because he would never be a traitor.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_ This was it, Draco's stomach knotted in anticipation. If he had this maybe there was a way to save them. _"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

The power to vanquish the Dark Lord? Harry had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord? His m-mate had the power to destroy everything he believed in? Draco turned around and stared at the moon, silently questioning the fates why they would match him with the only person who could destroy everything. It didn't even matter that Harry had pleaded with Draco to declare his neutrality…Harry still had the power and the Dark Lord trusted no one.

Draco needed time to think, time to plan how he could possibly twist this into a favorable outcome for him. Time to...TIME! "Potter come on, follow me!" Draco grabbed a startled Potter and ran for the castle. He needed time to think this through; he needed to use the Room of Requirement.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. School started and yeah…life. Lol. Enjoy!  
KairiMcEwin: :O I've never had anyone make me fan art before that's awesome! I hope you finish it, I would LOVE to see it! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six  
**

Draco and Potter dodged several prefects as they made their way to the seventh floor. Several times he'd been asked where they were going but Draco never answered. Finally they made it to the top, both boys panting and leaning over. Draco dragged himself across the hall three times, thinking of his familiar study room that he used frequently last year.

Throwing open the door, Draco gestured for Harry to enter, but he just stood there. "Come on Potter, before someone sees us." Potter seemed to snap to it and went in first, Draco followed. Immediately he shed his cloak and asked for a large chalkboard. He heard Potter looking around as he started to write the prophecy on the board. "What room is this?"

Draco continued to write as he answered, "It's my study room that I used last year, it slows down time while were in here. Meaning I have more time to think of a way to save both of our lives." Once the lines were written Draco sat down next to Potter and both lit a cigarette.

If he wanted to save both their lives he needed to understand the prophecy first.

"Ok, so the first line is obvious, you are conceived. The second line describes your parents and when you'll be born. I am going to assume your scar is how the Dark Lord marked you but what is the power my lord knows not?"

Potter shrugged, "Dumbledore said its love." Draco scoffed, Dumbledore may be senile but he wasn't stupid, obviously he knew something that he didn't want anyone else to know. Potter snickered in agreement, "I know that's what I thought too. The only special power I have is being able to talk to snakes."

"I never understood that Potter-"

"Harry," Draco looked to him confused. "What?"

"Call me Harry, please?" Silver eyes slid from the chalkboard to Potter, it was such a loaded question for such a simple request. They had always been Potter and Malfoy; surname slurs were common between them. This was the last natural thing between them, without this…they would be thrown head first into uncharted waters, left to either sink or swim.

But they were soul mates, destined by the fates to complete one another. Draco had dreamed of finding the other half of himself for almost ten years, he wasn't about to let this budding…relationship, sink. He'd fight till the death for this. Besides, maybe it was for the best that they throw themselves head first into this…leave the past as the past and look to the future. Make a new chapter in their lives…

Draco felt his lips twitch into a small smile, "Harry then." The smile that lit up Harry's face made Draco's heart skip a beat for a moment, he was stunningly beautiful. He needed to make Harry smile like that more, needed to see that happiness more.

"I don't know how I'm a parselmouth," Harry drawled slowly, reverting back to the original topic, "Dumbledore said the night Voldemort," Draco grimaced on instinct and Harry cut off in surprise.

"Harry, could you not say his name?" His mate...the words felt funny in his mind, but in a pleasant way...made a face. "Don't tell me you're afraid of his name." Draco sighed and turned his body slightly to face Harry.

"No, we don't say it out of respect. He is a Dark Lord, one that plans to save our sorry asses. As a high- erm, as my mate you have to show some modicum of respect."

"I hadn't thought of it like that." Harry went quiet for a moment and Draco could practically hear the wheels turning in Harry's mind. He supposed it would be kind of hard for Harry, he had been taught to loathe the Dark Lord. The whole idea still seemed completely absurd, Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, now the mate of an Elite Death Eater and the soon to be murderer of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. Harry Potter, befriender of mudbloods and blood-traitors alike, now the mate of an upstanding pureblood. The whole idea was actually pretty unbelievable.

"I'll try not to use it anymore." Draco watched in amusement as Harry ducked his head and felt a jolt of shock as Harry moved to curl into his chest. His arm wrapped around the brunette of its own accord and played with messy black locks. "Anyways, Dumbledore said that the night the Dark Lord tried to kill me he transferred some of his powers to me."

"That's ridiculous Harry. You can't just transfer magic, trust me it's not possible. If it were Pureblood families would steal it from mudbloods whenever they have a squib." No, transferring powers was impossible. Magic was a part of you, it was a part of your very essence and pulsed through your veins. Magic was a part of your soul, un-transferable.

Not unless...but that wouldn't be possible. Would it? Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as his mind whirled, trying to form some kind of explanation. The Dark Lord had to have transferred something of himself that night, Lily Potter was a mudblood and the Potters had never had a parselmouth. An ability that rare did not just spring forth out of nowhere. Transferring powers wasn't possible…but…wasn't it possible to-

The killing curse tore the soul from the body, it was the most advanced form of soul magic and that's why it was the darkest of the three Unforgivables. If the curse truly rebounded on the Dark Lord, and ripped his soul from his body but his soul didn't move on to the afterlife…Draco's eyes widened, the Dark Lord had tethered his soul to the physical realm.

However the most basic rule of the Dark Arts was that murder temporarily fractured the soul. Murder was a crime against humanity, against the soul. Was it possible that the Dark Lord had fractured his soul when he killed the elder Potters? Was it possible that the fractured part hadn't travelled with the rest? Could Harry not have received powers…but a part of the Dark Lord's soul?

"Harry," Draco whispered quietly, forcing the emotion out of his voice so that he wouldn't alarm him. Harry gave a quiet hmm in response and Draco couldn't help but smile softly at a relaxed Harry.

"I need to find a book or two." Harry moved off of him slowly and Draco stood to let Harry lie down and light a cigarette. Once at the desk Draco plopped down in the plush seat, too worried to worry about the plebian move. He needed a book that could tell him if his insane theory was possible.

A thin tome with a cover so beaten up and worn that there was no title and he couldn't even make out what color the cover had originally been, appeared on the desk just in between where his elbows rested. Draco hastily tore open and skimmed over introductions and instructions that made even him squirm in discomfort. He definitely preferred his soul intact and inside of himself.

About twenty minutes of searching later, Draco happened across chapter four, titled the Horcrux. The name sent anxiety stabbing at his gut but Draco grit his teeth and squashed it down. _Magick Moste Evile_, the book he had bought at Borgin and Burkes earlier in the summer, had only one sentence dedicated to the Horcrux: '_A piece of magic so dark, we will not even begin to cover it.'_

"The Horcrux," Draco read aloud without thinking, "works as an anchor, using a sliver of the soul to anchor the rest to the physical realm. As long as the maker has one he will never truly die."

"What?" Draco's head snapped up, feeling as though he were seven again and had gotten caught playing with his father's wand. Harry was standing behind the couch now, looking at him wide eyed; his expression was unreadable.

"Harry," he tried to soothe the raven haired wizard.

_'I was going to use his death as my final link to immortality.'_ Merlin, Draco shuddered, this was…as awful as it was…one thing that would stop the Dark Lord in his tracks long enough to see logic. He couldn't kill Harry now because a part of himself was living inside of him.

"Draco...what is it? What's wrong?" Draco turned to face Harry, "Do you know what a horcrux is Harry?" As Draco expected the raven haired boy shook his head.

"It's an object that holds a piece of someone's soul, tethers the rest of the soul to the physical realm. As long as the tether exists, the other does." Harry got the same look on his face that Draco was sure on his. He looked partially horrified while recognition blazed in his eyes. But Draco was starting to feel sparks of hope; the Dark Lord wouldn't kill a part of his own soul.

"So…a piece of Voldemort's soul is inside me? But-but with his fear of death, isn't this a good thing? He won't kill me because it would be killing himself? Think about it Draco, not only am I surrendering and a Horcrux, but I'm the Light side's mascot. They'll suffer more if they learn I'm a traitor rather than just dead!"

"I know." Draco's thin lips twitched up into a smirk. As if reading his mind, Harry turned back to the prophecy written on the chalkboard. Silver eyes followed and studied the text.

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...__"_

The last two lines were troubling. Actually it was only the second to last line. Either must die at the hand of the other… Draco felt like his brain was shutting down, turning off, incapable of any more logical thought process. He read and reread it at least ten times but was still no closer to an answer. In frustration Draco let his head fall to the desk with a quiet thud.

"The prophecy has already been fulfilled!" Draco's head snapped up at that, Harry was beaming at him.

"Pardon?"

"Voldemort already died. The killing curse tore his soul from his body and technically speaking, that's the definition of death. He was vanquished already. It's not my fault he cheated death, I did my part."

He couldn't help it, the laughter bubbled up so fast it spilled out and Draco fell back in the large chair outright laughing. Harry joined in and the next few minutes were filled with the two boys' amusement. When Draco's sides felt like they were splitting open and his cheeks hurt he forced himself to take large, deep breaths. Residual chuckles escaped as he got up and moved to Harry.

When his arms had encircled Harry, Draco leaned in and nuzzled his neck. Harry's arms had come up and wrapped around his neck, tousling the neat blonde hair. "I'll talk to him," Draco murmured, gently kissing the soft skin.

"Come, my mate," Draco pulled back slightly, enjoying the words rolling off his tongue. "Let me walk you back to your house. Have no fear, for all the other monsters are terrified of my wrath." Harry broke out into quiet giggles and wormed his way under Draco's arm.

The walk to Gryffindor tower was surprisingly short, Draco learned. Their common room was protected by a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress on the same floor as the Room of Requirement. Draco watched amused as Harry whispered the password to the lady, in hopes to keep the rest of the lions safe from pranks from Slytherin.

When the portrait opened and Harry looked back he still looked rather distressed so Draco pulled out his charming, playful side and bent low. "Will my mate allow me a good night's kiss?" He smirked when Harry's cheeks went red but he nodded shyly anyways.

Draco leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's lightly, exhilarated by the current that sparked on his lips and ran through his body. He forced himself to pull away soon after; planning on keeping the kiss chaste but Harry obviously had other plans. Harry's hands wrapped in his hair and pulled him back down. A growl ripped through Draco's chest and his arms encircled the smaller boy as his tongue lapped across Harry's lips, demanding entrance.

His lips curled into a smirk when Harry opened to gasp. Draco took advantage and slid his tongue in, prodding Harry's to play. And then the world caught fire and it felt like lightening was pulsing through his veins. Draco couldn't hold himself back; he forced Harry against the wall and explored Harry's mouth even deeper, already addicted to the feeling of the rest of the world melting away around them. Hands roamed of their own accord, Harry's had found their place on Draco's pectoral muscles and Draco's hands had untucked Harry's shirt, exploring soft flesh.

Eventually oxygen ran out and Draco felt his head getting light. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss and he pecked Harry's lips one more time, "Good night Harry. Sleep well."

Harry nodded and entered his common room in a slight daze making Draco laugh. Maybe that would distract Harry long enough for him to fall asleep. As soon as the portrait was shut Draco hurried back to the Room of Requirement with a smug smirk still firmly etched on his lips. He asked for a room with a balcony near the headmaster's window and smirked when all he realized all he would have to do was fly about a hundred feet to get to the window. He brought his Firebolt out and resized it before hopping on.

This was it, he was about to get back at the old coot. He was going to kill the bastard who was trying to destroy their world, the leader of the Light. He was going to poison the man who left his Harry with abusive swine. Red hot rage bolted through him and he took off with a loud _whoosh._ Not even a few minutes later Draco was hovering outside an already cracked window with an evil smirk.

Draco peeked through carefully, in case someone was in there. No one was. He leaned back and grabbed his necklace, snapping it off with a sharp tug. Carefully, so as to not spill the poison, he broke off the top of the glass vial and banished the rest. This was it; he was going to kill the old bastard. After he disillusioned the vial, he slowly levitated it through the window. It only took a minute for the vial to cross the room and reach the desk, and thirty seconds for Draco to get it properly positioned over the bowl of lemon drops. Even slower than before, he rotated the vial so that it slowly began to pour. He let it pour as slowly as he could so that none would splash out and sweet satisfaction filled Draco when it was completely empty and back in his hand.

After a quick banishment charm all evidence was gone and he was on his way to Hogsmeade, happiness and slow building anxiety whirling around inside of him.

Draco landed in the foyer of Malfoy Manor at a quarter to two. He took a deep drag off his cigarette, trying to savor the way it felt. This could very well be his last one. When it was finished he banished it and slowly started off down the hall, to the right of the staircase, his shoes making clacking noises that echoed off the walls. The Dark Lord's office was three right turns and two left, impossible to miss with the large double doors and the serpents for handles. He raised his hand to knock, pausing to take a deep breath and settle his nerves before his knuckles rapped on the wood.

"Come in," sounded from inside and Draco tried to will his stomach into loosening the knots that were forming. As per usual Draco walked in and kneeled before his lord until he was allowed to sit. The atmosphere was different this time, his nerves were palpable, making the air seem frazzled and hectic.

"Draco, tell me what is wrong." Draco took in a deep shaky breath, finally understanding why others felt the need to throw themselves to the floor and beg for understanding. His confidence had been shredded when he entered and he wished he could gather it all up and place a sticking charm on it to hold it together. Miraculously Draco held his poise.

"My lord," Draco paused, internally flinching at how…reluctant, his voice seemed. "I ask you to watch the whole night, before you act." He locked eyes with his lord and lowered his mental shields. His lord entered and began watching. He could feel the wariness and curiosity his lord felt and as the evening progressed, his rage.

It was the single most terrifying night of his life, but he forced himself to watch with the Dark Lord. When it was over the Dark Lord pulled out a little too swiftly and Draco slumped back, trying to compose himself. The air around him crackled and popped with the Dark Lords angry magic. It was silent as the Dark Lord sat there, staring into the fire. Draco did not speak, hardly daring to breathe in fear of tainting the heavy silence.

He felt like a sitting duck, knowing there was a predator around but not able to see him. He didn't know how long it would be before the Dark Lord acknowledged him. Would he walk out of here alive? Would the Dark Lord see that he was not a traitor? That he would do anything to help the dark win? He felt like fidgeting, like if he didn't move he would combust from nervous tension, but he kept himself as still as a statue.

Finally after what seemed like hours the Dark Lord spoke. "You have nothing to fear Draco; you have shown me just how loyal you are by coming here and not withholding." The relief he felt was overwhelming, enough so to break his cool Malfoy mask.

"My lord, Harry Potter really does just wish to quit. All he wants is to be away from the muggle filth who think they can continue to abuse him as though it is nothing. With being my mate I can offer that to him. There is no way he would turn on that. Think about what a huge success this is for us!"

Draco fell silent under his lord's gaze, it was thoughtful and calculating. "You have earned your spot amongst my Elite, Draco. The youngest member to have moved up so fast, you should be proud." Draco almost gaped, had it not been for his shock paralyzing him he probably would have. His eyes widened comically though, as he tried to wrap his mind around what the Dark Lord had said. "I-I, Thank you my lord. It is an honor."

"Yes, not many would have been cunning enough to think of the window, let us see if Dumbledore falls ill. I expect notification at the first sign of illness. As for Harry Potter...tell him to sign up to go home for Yule and extend an invitation for him to stay here, at the manor. I think the time is long overdue for me to speak with him. Tell him I will extend protection to him whilst he is here. He will not be harmed." This time, Draco did gape. He couldn't stop it. The Dark Lord wanted Harry to stay here for Yule, and he would not harm him?

"You will catch flies Draco." His mouth slammed shut so hard it was audible and bolts of pain went shooting through his skull.

"Tell Potter if he chooses to accept we can retrieve him the evening he arrives to the muggles, he will only need to spend a few hours in their abominable presence." He didn't like Harry with them for any length of time but he had no choice now, so he consoled himself with the thought of killing them painfully one day soon.

"You should head back, it is late and you have classes tomorrow. I look forward to seeing the fruits of your hard work. The next meeting I will announce you as the newest Elite; you have officially stepped out of your father's shadow. I dare say I'm quite proud of you." Draco stood and bowed low, his mind spinning faster than a hurricane.

"Thank you my lord. To know that I have pleased you is more than enough but to know that I have made you proud is an honor in and of itself." He waved his hand in dismissal and Draco hurried out of the office. He couldn't believe it, he not only was alive, but an Elite. The Dark Lord had said he was...proud. It seemed unreal, as though he had had some insane dream. As he walked down the hall to the foyer confidence flooded into his step once again and a large smug smirk curled his lips. It was damn good to be Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay…so those of you who have read this when it was posted the first time are going to be like :O because my twisted mind is now rethinking my original plan. Let me know what you think should happen in a review because I could go either way.**

**For those of you who are new to this story and have no idea what I'm talking about continue on as you were. : P**

**Chapter 7: **

The cocky confidence and knowing smirk still graced Draco as he made his way to breakfast alone. He was an Elite now, one of Britain's most wanted even if the pathetic, sniveling fools did not know it yet. Draco was now beside his father and not behind; he highly doubted his father had been promoted so quickly. In fact, the only people he knew of getting promoted so quickly were his aunt Bellatrix and Augustus Rookwood, and both were people to be run from if on their bad side.

Just look at Longbottom's parents, they had committed the ultimate sin and now they paid for it every day for the rest of their lives, just as their cowardly son did. Bellatrix could have easily tortured them and then granted them mercy and killed them, but her revenge was a dish served steaming. They were locked within the deepest part of their minds, tortured until every last figment was snapped within them.

Rookwood on the other hand was an enigma, no one besides the Dark Lord knew exactly what he did and Draco had never seen it happen directly, but he had seen the before and after effects. The differences were frightening. Lillian Casteele had betrayed the Dark Lord in some way and was to be subjected to Rookwood. He remembered her face; he had been there to watch as her fearful expression morphed into pure unadulterated terror. She shook so bad that her suicide attempt missed twice before her own Killing Curse hit her square in the face.

The person who Draco had witnessed before and after was a man in his late thirties, he had, had chocolate brown hair that reached his shoulder's. Draco could recall his haughty superior expression as he walked forth. Not ten minutes after he had been led out by Rookwood he came stumbling out, his hair held large patches of white and his face was gaunt and sunken. The man had twitched violently as the crowd of Death Eaters parted; he had looked as though he had just faced a hoard of Nundu's.

Now it was his turn to carve out a feared reputation. To show why he should be just as dreaded, to show why people should fear his very name.

The small door that led from the dungeons to the Great Hall creaked loudly as he pushed it open. It was still early, barely seven in the morning, so the Great Hall only held few students and professors. He took his usual seat in the dead center of Slytherin table. It was surreal to think, that in the course of twenty four hours or so that everything had changed. And yet very few were any the wiser. No one here knew anything; to his professor's he was still just a student with a bad attitude and suspicious family. To the students he was still just the Slytherin Prince, the one you do not cross for fear of your reputation at Hogwarts. Draco was still just Draco to his friends, the one who they assume is a Death Eater but had no real concrete evidence and still looked to him as leader; the young man who loved to charm any and all playfully and enjoyed chess with Blaize.

Yet now, Draco was within the inner circle. He was his lord's unbiased eyes and ears within Hogwarts. He was the soon to be murderer of Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Draco's eyes flicked up to the headmaster's seat as he scooped a spoonful of sugar into his morning coffee. It was empty, signifying that the man had not returned. Anticipation budded within his stomach; he could not wait for the man to return. It would take no more than a few weeks for Death to grip one of the most renowned wizards of all time and Draco would enjoy watching the man wither before his eyes. Maybe-

Loud, jovial voices interrupted Draco's thoughts and he turned his head towards the main entrance to the Hall. Of course, it was a large group of Gryffindors. But his Gryffindor was in the middle. Harry was, as usual, in the center of said noisy group but was not participating in the ruckus. He was quiet, lost in his own thoughts with a brooding expression. Draco wanted to go over and tell him there was nothing to worry about, that he had taken care of everything, but he couldn't, not here. Their rivalry was known to all and had often been publicized in years past. Both boys were known to be at each other's throats with a viciousness that would have led to expulsion had they been anyone else. To have them suddenly on amicable terms would likely cause most to believe an apocalypse was coming.

On top of that, Potter had no idea what he was entangled in. Absolutely clueless to whom Draco really was, to exactly how cruel Draco could be to enemies. What he saw was a kid version, a legal version of Draco Malfoy. Would he still be okay with being his mate the first time he saw Draco shoot a curse intended to maim? Would Potter run for the hills when he realized Draco would kill muggles for entertainment and that he had created his own unforgivables?

Draco's chest was clenching tighter and tighter as these thoughts whirled around in his mind so he grabbed his sketch book and stood. He could feel the Gryffindorks eyes on him as he made his way to the giant double doors and out into the hallways, but he could feel Potter's gaze scalding him, pleading with him not to leave.

An ache in his chest appeared but Draco trudged forward, disturbed by his recent thoughts. He hadn't even considered these before now. He needed to relax, to try and focus on how well his life going. The bloody Dark Lord had said he was _proud_! _Proud_ of him! That was just not done and for it to be directed at him was an honor that made him incredibly happy and he needed to focus on that, as well as finalize stage two of his plans.

Draco ended up skipping the day's classes, unable to gather the will to sit through repetitive lectures or watch Severus bash on his mate without shattering his mask. Instead he put his full concentration into his sketch of lake with a giant tentacle peeking through the water. The reflection of the moon on the water's surface was beautiful and he tried his best to capture the haunting beauty and the mysteriousness of the Forbidden Forest.

"You weren't in class." Draco didn't look up from his sketch as he detailed the Thestral that was sniffing the ground on the edge of the forest. "Didn't feel like going." He heard Harry snort as he sat down beside him. As usual he grabbed a cigarette from the silver case in between them and Draco noticed he was also studying his sketch.

"I didn't know you draw." The brief light from the flame used to light the cigarette illuminated Draco's sketch and he smiled lightly, it was beautiful. "I usually paint but I couldn't bring my supplies this year."

"What else don't I know about you?" Draco's hand stilled and he inhaled deeply. "You don't want to know Potter."

A whimper came from beside him and his heart clenched when he realized Potter, the boy who was always so strong and fiery had actually whimpered. Draco dared a glance only to find Potter looking at him with his lip trembling.

"You talked to him already?" The mixture of emotion laced in Harry's voice tore at Draco's resolve. "He didn't care? Didn't you tell him I'd-"

Draco quickly shoved his sketch book to the side and moved towards the raven haired boy, "Harry! Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression." Harry shifted closer resting his head on Draco's shoulder and however reluctantly a small smile played on the blonde's lips.

"Tell me about you Draco." Of course he had to ruin Draco's moment of happiness. Draco roughly pulled his shoulder away and twisted himself so he could stand. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden railing a few feet away. How could fate give him this beautiful raven haired wizard only to rip him away? Because he'd bet his trust vault Potter would hit the ground running if and when he ever met the true Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," Harry's voice came from behind him and the hesitating curiosity in his voice only added to the burn in his gut. He was angry that fate would fuck with him like this but he also felt guilty, Potter probably had no idea why he was acting this way.

"Why? Why should I try? Give me one reason why I should trust you and let you in? How do I know you won't end up running back to your precious Dumbledore when you discover just how evil I am?" Draco turned sharply and pierced Harry with a glare that froze most. "You have no idea who I am or the things I've done." The last part was practically hissed, his anger prominent in his tone but underneath it was layered with fear...and that only served to piss him off even more.

He was normally so in control of his mask, his cool, superior pureblood mask...but Potter had always been able to make him crack. Granted he did so very rarely as it was mostly the Weasel who was more confrontational, but when the raven haired wizard did rise and challenge him he had the uncanny ability to crack Draco ever so slightly. It was enough to infuriate him.

"You really don't, with our track record trust is something we'd be insane to have for each other. So," Harry paused but Draco didn't turn around to face him again, he wouldn't until he was perfectly in control of himself. "I Harry James Potter, do swear upon my magic -"

Draco whipped around halfway through Potter's oath, stunned at his recklessness. Within half a second his wand was trained on the boy opposite of him and he had been thoroughly silenced. Angrily, he stomped forward backing Potter into a wooden beam.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are? Wizard oaths are not to be taking lightly nor worded so carelessly! Do you feel that?" He waved his hand to the side, pointing out the swirling magic that had started to die off from the unfinished oath. "That is the very magic that could take yours from you in a heartbeat!" In exasperation he rested his forehead atop the shorter males head and took a frustrated breath.

"I shouldn't, you could single handedly bring the down fall of everything I cherish, yet I care for you. On some level I always have."

He let his hold on the silencer go, allowing Potter to speak freely now that the sentient magic had settled. Potter wasted no time in putting his restored voice to use. "I told you I don't want to fight this war and I was serious, Draco. I want nothing more than to be loved. I came to you because I know you bear _his_ mark; everything screamed at me that you could help me. That was before I knew anything at all of you. Now I learn that I'm your mate," Draco was watching in fascination as emerald eyes started to blaze in anger and passion.

How long had it been since he had seen this? Far too long he decided quickly. "Draco I am not a dunderhead as Snape believes, I know what the bloody hell a soul mate is and I would be dumber than a troll to throw that away! I have finally found the possibility of unconditional love and you think that I will shun that because you're not a saint?" The blaze was now an inferno that smoldered hotter and fiercer than even Dragon's fire...it was beautiful.

Lust shot through his body as Harry's cheeks flushed deeper and his hair seemed even wilder after he grabbed it in frustration. "I don't care! I stopped caring before I even approached you!" He almost yelled it and it broke Draco out of his haze and snapped him back to reality. Lust would have to wait, right now was not the time.

"I don't care if you kill off every muggle in the world or Dumbledore himself Draco. When you kissed me it was like everything wrong in the world righted itself! My body caught fire and my toes curled, my head spun and my heart beat as fast as my Firebolt. Not only that, but with your strong arms around me I finally felt safe! I felt like you would protect me from anything! I've _never _felt that before, I was either being abused or shoved onto a pedestal expected to save everyone else!"

Burning. His lungs were burning. Draco realized he had stopped breathing, enthralled by an angry and passionate Harry. He was glorious with his winded breaths and flushed face paired with his searing gaze. But now the fire was dying, rapidly dwindling to nothing but a mere spark and he realized he wanted nothing more than to rekindle that fire. "Please just give me a chance; I know I may not be 'worthy' but-"

The edges of Draco's vision tinted red in his rage and his Veela raged inside him; trying desperately to release itself from the confines of its cage. How could he think himself not worthy? The very thought made Draco murderous; there was no doubt in his mind that Potter was more than worthy. Before the smaller boy could blink, Draco had him pinned against the beam again and growls were rumbling deep in his chest.

"You want this Harry?" Draco's lips ghosted across Harry's as he whispered huskily and they curled into a smirk when Harry let loose a sound that reminded him of a mewl. "You want me to love you like no one else on earth is capable of?" This time his nose trailed Harry's jaw, eliciting a light moan much to Draco's delight. "You want me to protect you from the filth that sees you as their weapon?"

At the spot where Harry's neck and shoulder met Draco nipped and felt Harry tremble. "You want to spend your life by my side, carry my heirs?" Oh the wanton boy below him made him want to shed both of their clothes as he let out a strangled cry in confirmation, but he had to keep his wits. Draco would never tolerate hearing such words from his mate again. He almost sighed in frustration when he realized what this meant. He would...trust...Harry, he would tell him everything; something that had his self-preservation instincts screaming in panic. Draco pulled away sharply, though not too far, and the cool air between them brought Harry back to his senses after several mewls of protest.

When he had Harry's eye contact he spoke. "You will never utter those words again Harry, am I clear? I don't care what the swine have told you, you are worth anything and everything. I will not have a mate who thinks him inferior to others, Malfoy's are superior to all and they know it." He tried to convey to Harry that he wasn't joking.

Harry may think he had that status but within the pureblood social circles they saw him as trash, an enemy who was trying to bring down everything that the past three generations had strived for. That would change, any who were unwilling to follow suit would be held under his wand until they learned. He would cut down opposition, show Harry the beauty of the history and tradition that was so revered in his world, and kill those swine who thought they could harm what's his. He had a lot to do.

"I am an Elite, Harry," Green eyes widened at the whispered confession and the raven haired wizard gasped; Draco continued unperturbed. "I am one of the few who have direct contact with the Dark Lord on a regular basis. It is true I bear his mark and have killed in his name. I have developed my own set of curses and I do not hesitate to maim one who wishes to hurt me or threatens our cause." Draco took a breath but did not look away from Harry's large green orbs. "You still want to know me?" Harry's head nodded and Draco felt his soul sing.

"I am top student in Slytherin, I have climbed the ladder to the top and held the title; everyone refers to me before any major decisions are made. You know that I love to sketch and that I paint, what you don't know is that I also love music. I play the cello, harp, violin and piano. My family always comes first aside from my mate," pink tinged Harry's cheeks at his words but he still continued.

"I have a love for dueling and I hate mudbloods more than the color yellow. I loathe your little sidekicks and would love to show them exactly what I am capable of. I have a close knit group of friends that consists of Blaise, Daphne, Hestia, and Flora. If you are ever in need and I am not around then you can always turn to them." Draco leaned back in, craving the warmth of his mate's body, and breathed in Harry's outdoorsy scent.

"I have waited patiently for ten years to find you; now that I have I will not let you go. I will spoil and protect you, fight and make love with you. Our bond is pulling us to each other now but soon we will grow to love one another and when we do I will love you with everything I have in me for the rest of our lives."

Silence reigned at the end of Draco's speech and neither one broke eye contact. His hand came up and wiped away a few stray tears that had leaked out of Harry's eyes. A smirk formed on his lips when Harry leaned into his touch and a soft mewling sound arose.

"I hate muggles, for the longest time I tried not to but I do. I hate how Hermione harps on me about anything and everything, I hate her superior attitude. I hate how lazy Ron is and how they both ditch me when the going gets rough. I've never been told I love you, nor have I ever been shown affection by my relatives.

"I tried to make the Weasley's my family but the Mrs. Weasley is over bearing and the Mr. Weasley is stupid. The only Weasley's I am okay with are the twins, but sometimes they are a little much." Draco listened while he slipped his left arm around Harry's waist. He was too thin, another thing to go on the list of things to fix. He would have to have his mother do a full checkup on Harry over Yule. Speaking of which he still needed to inform Harry of the Dark Lord's request.

"I'm tired of pretending to be the world's savior; I'm tired of being strong. I want to be loved, to be cared about. I want someone who will never leave me no matter how mad they get at me. I love to fly, the feeling it brings is the only sort of freedom I have ever known. I don't know if I like music as I have never been around it much. I have an unnatural fear of clowns and am horrendous at Occlumency. When Snape tried to teach me I was an epic failure -" Harry cut short from the look on Draco's face.

"Severus taught you Occlumency?"

Harry nodded, trying to ascertain what was going on in Draco's mind. "Kind of, it felt more like mind rape than lessons."

Draco didn't delude himself; he knew he didn't know everything or even half what was going on back at the manor. Draco knew his orders and information that pertained to those goals…but he had spent so much time with Severus last year that it was almost impossible to believe that Severus hadn't once complained of having to teach "the Potter brat." He had griped about everything else; Hufflepuffs, Dumbledore, attending the Malfoy's Yule ball, Hogsmeade, Weasley, Granger, and the list continued. But not once had Severus even hinted to the fact that he was spending extra time with Potter.

Was Harry the reason Wednesday evenings had been strictly off limits last year? Or the reason why Severus' office had been destroyed…destroyed right before whatever else Severus had been doing every Wednesday night stopped. Draco could have groaned, with their explosive past it was no surprise it ended the way it had. But that still didn't give Draco any indication as to why Severus had kept it secret, had _lied _to him about starting another research project.

Unless he thought Draco would relay the information, whether unknowingly or not didn't matter. However that idea was simply ridiculous, that would imply Severus had hid important information from the Dark Lord. The mere idea was laughable. Right?

"Draco? Draco?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to Harry.

"Sorry Harry, was a million miles away." He played it off with a grin and a cool mask. He was just being paranoid now. Severus being a traitor was like Harry using an unforgivable…Draco couldn't hold back the chuckle that came with the absurdity of the thought.

Harry looked at him oddly for a moment before letting it go, "So we have time to kill before dinner." A roguish grin appeared on full pink lips and Draco raised his eyebrows. Harry moved closer, smiling wickedly, and pulled Draco closer. The snog session that followed melted all worries of Severus Snape away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we go my lovelies, one of the four chapters I am posting tonight! Do you have your popcorn ready? :P Don't forget to leave me a review, they are lacking :(**

**Chapter Eight**

A night of nightmares and paranoia followed the first snog session of the young couple. Draco had horrid dreams, one after another, each time he would wake with his heart pounding and his eyes searching for any threats. Poisoned tea, onyx eyes, a laughing Harry next to a smug Dumbledore. Even now as he woke again for the fourth time the dreams seemed to slip from his grasp as if they were smoke. The snippets he did have were vivid and assaulted him rapidly; even Draco's Occlumency skills could not stop the onslaught of images.

"Harry wouldn't do that," Draco murmured to himself as he drew his knees up, the soft sheets spilt around him. The cool air raised bumps on his arms but it helped clear his mind from the sleepy haze. "Harry's mine…" He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the expression Harry had after their snogging session. "Severus would nev-" The whispered words died before he could even finish.

Draco had known Severus Snape since the day he had been born. His godfather had taken him around the world, showing him various communities whilst Draco helped the potions master harvest ingredients. The man had taught him to play chess and had even given him a muggle…what was it? Some sort of food that muggles popped. And when he was seven and had contracted Spattergroit from the primary school he had begged his mother to let him attend, Severus had been the one to nurse him back to health when his parents had been away at his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy's funeral.

How could all of the trust Draco had had for Severus be snapped so easily? How could the thought of his godfather being the traitor amongst the ranks seduce him so? Something wasn't right…he could feel it in his gut. But the thought of-

There was a knock on his door and Draco snapped out of his thoughts, casting a freshening charm before slipping on the silk pajama bottoms that were on the floor next to his bed. It couldn't be even five yet, Draco internally grumbled, whoever was daring to disturb him at such an indecent hour. The cold stone floor only added to his frustration at whoever was on the other side of the door.

However all the frustration Draco had been feeling melted away when he saw Harry's floating head. Silver eyes widened, "I couldn't sleep good." Draco snapped out of his shock and opened the door further, watching in stunned fascination as Harry's head floated in. Of all the things… "Harry where on Earth did you get an invisibility cloak?"

Harry slipped the cloak off and Draco couldn't help but follow it as Harry laid it on the chair. Invisibility cloaks were extremely rare, he wasn't even sure if his father owned one. "It was my dad's." The cloak was soft as silk between the blonde's fingertips and light as air. One hand dipped underneath and Draco was mesmerized by how it vanished without a trace. If this had truly been Harry's father's cloak it was years old, by now it should be tearing at the seams, have a hole, or lose its invisibility. Once they got to a certain age the cloaks would start to show mirage like outlines or only fade the person wearing it, but this cloak worked as if brand new.

"Um…Draco?" Draco's head snapped to Harry, for a moment he had forgotten Harry was even there. But now his thoughts were befuddled once more…How was Harry here?

"Harry how did you get in here?" Only Slytherins knew where the entrance was and the password changed so frequently it was impossible to keep track unless you were a snake. Unless a Slytherin had told…but that was absurd, no Slytherin would ever tell Harry freaking Potter the location and the password.

Harry's lips turned upwards into a cheeky grin, "I knocked on the door." Draco refused to even respond and pierced Harry with a glare, though while the brunette lost his smile he seemed unaffected. "I have my ways Draco."

Draco suppressed a sigh and let it die for now, resolving to find out later. "You said you couldn't sleep?" Harry nodded and sat on Draco's bed before falling backwards. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"It's one of those nights where I saw into _his_ head. He was really happy tonight, some guy named Van Buren swore fealty. What does that even mean?" Draco's stomach gave a flip and couldn't suppress the small smile. His father had done it! The Malfoy name was bound to be back in good graces with the Dark Lord now, with himself as an Elite and now his father had secured one of the wealthiest and most influential families in the Netherlands. The Van Buren's were to the Netherlands what the Malfoy's were to England.

Draco collapsed on the bed next to Harry. "The Van Buren's are the most influential family in the Netherlands Harry. With them on our side many more will sure to follow. Most of Europe will be called to one side or another, the more countries on our side the easier it will be when the nuisance of these Light wizards is squashed."

Harry rolled over, pulling the heavy comforter with him, and rested his head on Draco's chest. Draco took a moment to squash the shock and lace an arm Harry underneath the cover that was now spread out over both of them. His fingers absentmindedly played with the raven hair while all thoughts vanished from his mind. It just felt so right. Harry up against him, resting on his chest, playing with his hair, their bodies melded together so perfectly…it just felt so natural. Just a few days ago Draco would have scoffed and would have Crucio'd anyone who told him this would happen. Yet now…it was so blissfully right.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Harry asked randomly, breaking the silence they had shared.

"Neither, I prefer dragonberry."

"Cashews or almonds?" Draco let loose a small laugh. "Once again neither, I loathe nuts."

"Really?" Harry peeked up and Draco nodded.

"Have you ever had an onion ring?" Harry pulled himself away from Draco's chest and rested his head on his hand, so he could Draco, who at the moment looked confused. "Why on earth would I want to eat a ring of onion?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "blood pops or fireballs?" Draco grinned wickedly, "fireballs, they're my favorite."

"B-but their-" Draco laughed and rolled over on to Harry, silencing any more questions Harry could come up with. Their last precious half hour was spent snogging and mapping out foreign terrain.

xXx

Ancient Runes was the last class of the day, thankfully. Draco was impatiently waiting for the bell, the last five minutes was always the longest. After this he had a free evening, an evening he hoped he could spend with Harry. That morning had been an amazing way to start the day and he wanted to finish up an amazing ending.

But as Draco packed away his supplies his Dark Mark flared. It wasn't painful or burning, or searing, just a dull warming sensation that alerted him to the fact that he was being summoned. These types of calls meant take your time, that there was no emergency. Crabbe and Goyle either didn't notice or didn't care, more likely the former and stood waiting for him to collect himself so that they may walk to dinner.

"Why don't you two buffoons go ahead, I am not hungry and I have Arithmancy work to do." Both of the lumps just stood there looking at Draco before looking at each other. Draco grit his teeth, "Go and find Blaise for a while, tell him I am needed elsewhere and you are his to look after."

When they were finally gone Draco made his way down the halls and passed through the courtyard. Brown was sitting far too close to Weasley to ever be considered proper in public. _She moved on from Thomas quickly._ _Wonder how the- oh look there she is now with my mate. _It grated on his nerves how she could lean into Harry, how she was leaning into him. Harry shouldn't be around such filth. Green eyes met silver and Draco subtly shook his head as he continued on, forcing himself not to back. He failed of course, before Draco rounded the corner he met Harry's eye again, this time green orbs were filled with recognition.

About fifteen minutes, three quick dodges from teachers, and two harsh bugger offs found Draco behind the Three Broom Sticks, his school bag shrunken in his pocket. With an almost silent crack he disappeared. Draco reappeared in the foyer, not a person in sight. He waited for a few minutes, but still there was no clacking sounds of heels on the marble floor nor were there and taps from his father's cane.

'_Odd,' _He thought as he made the familiar trek to the Dark Lord's office. The entire way there, there was not a soul in sight.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

This time there was no answering come in and something immediately felt off. With a quick wave of his wand his clothes were back to pristine condition, his tie tightened, and his hair was perfectly styled; just in time to as the door swung open of its own accord. Draco stepped inside and immediately felt the change in the smothering magic. This magic was cold, repulsive, and distinct. Vampires. Draco's silver eyes never left the Dark Lord as he walked by maybe four or five of the living dead and kneeled in front the desk.

"My Lord."

"How long do you have Draco?" The Dark Lord asked, his tone as cold as ice and his eyes narrowed in angry slits.

"I will not be noticed for some time my lord." The Dark Lord merely nodded, almost imperceptibly, "I have someone down in the cells who knows something the Order wants guarded; however at the present I am busy." The Dark Lord wanted him to torture someone for information? He could do that. But why was _he _called from school? Why wasn't his father or his aunt or any of the other Death Eaters doing such a menial task? However at the present Draco knew better than to ask.

"Of course my lord, I will not fail you." The Dark Lord nodded, "The first cell on the right." Draco knew a dismissal when he saw it so he stood and bowed. Just as he reached the door the snake hissed something and the Dark Lord called out. "Draco?" Draco turned, "Yes, my lord?"

"Take Nagini with you, when your done she would like dinner." Draco nodded and waited for Nagini to unwind herself before he opened the door.

"My, what a delicious looking…" Draco closed the door, not wanting to hear the rest of that statement. Vampires were definitely not on his favorite creature list. They made the hair on the back of his neck prickle and the Veela instincts, buried they may be, scream.

Nagini followed him, hissing things he couldn't understand as he walked, shivering from the sheer power that the Dark Lord's familiar possessed. She was a terrifying animal, almost three times his length and as wide as his thigh. Maybe he was just as insane as the other Elite, for he did not fear her. He knew she was under direct orders not to harm any unless told to do so. The walk to the cells beneath the manor was a long one from the Dark Lord's office but it passed by with unintelligible hisses and Draco lost in his thoughts, planning a strategy in which to break the witch or wizard downstairs. Draco could not help but smirk as he glanced at the large snake to his right, Nagini acted excited to get there and frustrated by his slowness.

Finally the two reached the cool damp cells, the Dark Lord always kept muggles on the right side for fun and prisoners on the left. Inside the designated cell was a petite woman with mousey brown hair and dull green eyes. There was no comparison between hers and his mates, Harry's were bright and shone like an emerald. Said witch squeaked in fear as he opened the cell door but let out a sigh of relief when she saw him. Clearly she was not afraid of him, but that was okay, it would be rectified soon enough. Nagini slid in beside him and the witch curled into herself, crying at the sight of the snake. However Nagini simply coiled up by the door, ready to watch whatever Draco was going to do.

"What's your name witch?" She looked at him, sizing him up. He knew she knew of him, most did, but he did not know her and it was only fair for them to be on a first name basis, after all he would be the one making her scream tonight. Apparently she decided he wasn't that big of threat because she turned up her nose and ignored him, still sending frightened glances at Nagini. Draco sighed and pulled his wand, conjuring up a long wooden table.

"You can either get on the table or I'll force you up." He drawled, crossing his arms and plastering a bored look on his face. Still she did not answer so he merely sent a quick stunner her way and watched as she tried to dodge but was a little too slow, probably from lack of food or water. The witch slumped and Draco levitated her onto the table.

When her body was in a spread eagle position he magically bound her wrists and ankles so that she would not be able to escape before he re-enervated her. It was amusing, he thought, how she opened her eyes and squeaked in terror when she found herself bound to the table. "What do you want? Just let me go." Draco rolled his eyes as he untied his cloak and set it aside on a conjured chair. As he began to roll up his sleeves he spoke, "What's your name?" Again she did not answer only gave an indignant huff. _Well,_ he thought, _this will be fun_.

_"Divesto,"_ Her shriek and struggling were music to his ears and he chuckled at her attempts to retain her modesty and cover herself.

"CLAUDIA FREYDALE, PLEASE! PLEASE DONT RAPE ME!" Ah, Claudia Freydale, the current head of magical children affairs. Now what could she hold that the old coot wanted secret?

"I wouldn't dirty my dick on a filthy half-blood, silly woman." It was a lie; he would gladly dirty his dick on a half-blood, just not this half blood. His beloved that was awaiting him back at school, soon enough he would take Harry.

"Now, dear Claudia, you hold information the Dark Lord wants and that Dumbledore wants protected. Are you going to give it up easily so your death will be painless or shall we do this the hard way? Because have no doubt that I will get it one way or another." Her eyes widened comically and she shook her head, eliciting a hollow chuckle from Draco.

"No, I will tell you nothing. No matter what you do to me I will never tell you." _Good, this will be a challenge._ Draco had already started planning out how to break her and if that didn't work then he would think of something else.

"Crucio," the crimson spell hit her ribcage and she bucked against the table wildly. He held the torture curse until he was sure all her nerves would be twitching and extra sensitive then released it.

"I- I wi-will n-never tell y-you." Her body trembled and Draco could see the muscles twitching. _Good,_ he thought as he raised one brow at her, _that will make this more painful._

_"Frango,"_ The spell hit her thigh and a sickening crack pierced the room. Claudia screamed, her already sensitive body flinching violently as her Femur bone snapped in half. "Oh god, oooooh gods...please...please stop..." Draco only smirked and said, "Did you know the femur is the strongest bone in the body? It is almost as strong as steel."

"Pl-please...please...STOP!" Draco pointed his wand at her other thigh and another crack rang through the room. Another scream echoed and bounced off the walls, deep and primal, she was in agony...but this was just the beginning. "All you have to do, my dear, is tell me what I want to know." Her tear stained face turned to him, her eyes pleading.

"I can't, please just stop...I won't tell anyone." A survivor tactic, try to make your attacker feel bad and then promise safety for safety, it wouldn't work. Draco pointed his wand to her Tibia, breaking it with a mere flick. He continued on, silently breaking the other Tibia before moving on to her Fibulas. Her screams got so loud Draco thought they might hear it above ground.

"Now my dear are you ready to talk? There are two hundred and six bones in the human body and we have only broken six, can you handle more?" She was sobbing, large fat drops running down her cheeks.

"I can't, I won't..." Not too much more, maybe a few more bones and then stage three, her tongue would be loose by then.

Draco pointed his wand to her Ulna, it cracked and there were more shrieks. For about the sixth time she feinted, only to have Draco re-enervate her. She would stay awake for this. Once the other Ulna was shattered he broke both Radiuses. "This is the end of stage two, are you ready for three or will you tell me what I want to know?" The fear in her eyes sent delicious shivers down his spine, she was almost broken.

"N-no," her voice was but a whisper, hoarse from the immense amount of screaming she was doing. Draco shrugged carelessly, not caring if she saw suck a plebian gesture as she would die tonight anyway. "Well let's see how you enjoy my nifty little curse then." She flinched when he flicked his wand but sighed in relief when she felt no pain. In reality he only unbound her limbs so that when her body contorted it would be even more painful.

_"Magna Tonitrus,"_ He started the spell off low, enjoying her whimpers as it slowly but steadily gained power. It was fascinating to watch, her body wanted to contort but the broken bones made it even more painful to do so. She howled at half power, begging him to have mercy.

"PL-PLEASE! THE LOCATION MUST REMAIN SECRET" Ah, finally they were getting somewhere. Draco bent over her and peered in her face.

"What location? What does it hide?" What would the head of children's affairs hide? _A child DUH!_ Draco scolded himself for being so stupid. Claudia appeared to be doing the same thing, angry at herself for revealing anything. It was obvious she wouldn't tell him so he asked quietly, "Did you like that curse?" Her head shook furiously and Draco smirked, "Good because that was only at half power." Her gaze now held the terror he'd seen in his aunt's victims and it made him feel powerful, euphoric. This was him carving out his reputation.

"Pl-please…I have t-two children…a hu-husband…I love p-pink…" Draco's silver orbs rolled at her pathetic attempt to familiarize herself to him in hopes of mercy. It wouldn't happen.

_"Magna Tonitrus,"_ He skipped straight to fifty percent, watching her broken body contort as her screams filled the air once again. He kicked it up to the power he used on Rowle and her howls became guttural and feral. _Almost there, just a little more and she'll break. _

"OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU PLEASE STOP! STOP!" Draco ended the curse abruptly and scanned around her brain for evidence of lies, even if it wasn't much yet at least this little Legillimency would serve some purpose. "I want to know who, where, and why." Claudia's body was trembling violently as she sobbed.

"I don't know who," her breathing was so erratic it was hard for her to speak but she pushed through, thinking it would save her. "I was to create a new identity for them so that the American ministry could put them in a new home under a new name. Lindsay and Adam." Draco's mind was whirling, there were two?

"Where?" He demanded angrily, making the witch flinch. "I heard- I heard th-them say something about Portland in a new England. Please that's all I know! Please just make it stop! It hurts so badly!" Draco turned abruptly, nodding to an eager Nagini before exiting the cell. Her screams echoed behind him as closed the door; the snake had access to every room via secret passages the elves made for her so she could find her own way back.

Two children, under false identities in a new England. American ministry...wasn't the American ministry located in a state called New Hampshire? So there could possibly be a state called New England? Draco detoured from his lord's office to his father's study where there was a detailed map of the world and all of its wizarding worlds as well as muggle. The office was empty but the large map on the right wall was all he needed. Sure enough, New England was a place in the North Eastern United States. Draco left the office, heading straight towards his lord. He had only been gone an hour so he wasn't sure if the Vampires would still be there. To his relief they weren't.

"Did you succeed Draco?" Draco nodded kneeling before his lord. "Sit Draco; tell me what the Order is guarding."

Draco sat in his usual chair and took a sip of the firewhiskey that had appeared. "My lord it is people. The witch said twins." Draco's curiosity was heightened as the Dark Lord leaned forward, a rather shocked expression mixed with one he knew well, denial.

"Everything." The command was steel and Draco immediately explained about New England and Lindsay and Adam. When he was done the Dark Lord sat back and gazed at the fire. Several minutes passed before he looked to Draco. "There will be a change in plans for Yule. Harry Potter will have to stay at his relatives for a few days before coming here."

If it were anybody else he would have made what happened downstairs look pleasant, his mate at the fucking swine's that long was unacceptable. But this was the Dark Lord and he would not order this unless it benefited the whole for some reason. He trusted the Dark Lord to care for the whole, so he forced himself to breathe.

"I understand that you do not like this. However, I believe that these two people are of some importance in one way or another. I have many plans for this coming Yule and a majority of my followers will be busy, the ones who have the time are temporarily outlaws, with prices on their heads. You are my only Elite that I can spare making you the one for the task. Draco you have shown me how able you are I trust that you will not screw this up." It wasn't a question but Draco still answered with a 'no, my lord.'

"Good, now get back to Hogwarts before you are missed." Draco stood, bowed respectfully and exited the room wondering how on earth he was going to handle leaving his mate for a time with the swine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *fans self* prepare yourselves :D  
**

**Chapter Nine**

When Draco returned back to Hogwarts and to the abandoned bridge he was planning on stopping at to have a smoke, Harry was in his arms before Draco could realized he was even there. "I was worried about you." Harry whispered to Draco, who smirked and kissed along his mate's neck. He would definitely enjoy leaving if every reception was like this.

"I missed you too my Harry." Harry pulled back and grasped his hand as they walked to what Draco grudgingly admitted was now their spot.

"What took so long?" They were seated in their normal spot, Draco leaning up against the beam of wood with Harry resting his head on his chest, sitting between his legs.

"I had to get some information for the Dark Lord unexpectedly, and then we briefly discussed a mission for me during Yule sometime." Harry hummed snuggling closer.

"You tortured someone huh?" Ah Harry, always so eloquent. Draco smirked into his mate's hair before grabbing a cigarette.

"Yes." Draco answered bluntly, wondering how Harry would take it. How much would it take to make him run away screaming? Honestly from a logical standpoint he knew Harry wouldn't run, soul mates were too special and he craved the love only Draco could provide. Yet he still couldn't control the emotional side that feared a day when Harry would look at him in disgust.

His hands felt like they were shaking, his body still pumping adrenaline through his veins, as he brought the cigarette to his lips.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that, Harry.

"But we do need to discuss Yule plans." Harry shifted slightly looking up at Draco. "What do you mean? I always stay at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded and banished his cigarette butt. "I know, but the Dark Lord would like to extend an invitation for you to stay with us. I don't like it, you will have to stay with the swine for a day or two, probably less but still any time at all is too much." Harry's hand gripped his shirt tightly and Draco wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

"Why?"

"Well because he would like to talk with you and-"

"No, not that, I know why he wants to talk to me. But why do I have to wait a few days?" Draco breathed in, inhaling Harry's delicious scent and kissing his head. He loved the smell of his mate, the smell of sunshine on a warm spring day and early morning after a heavy rain shower.

"Because I will be gone. I have a mission that will take a few days." Harry's grip tightened and he rose a bit, looking panicked. "Will it be dangerous?"

Draco sighed and pressed a kiss against Harry's lips, "I don't know. I don't know much actually, only vague details. I will learn more before I go." Draco nuzzled into Harry's hair, enjoying having Harry pressed up against him.

"I don't want to go back." Harry whined turning around and facing Draco.

"I know, but I will have a house elf at your beck and call. He can cook you breakfast or anything else you wish. He will also protect you from the swine. It will only be a maximum of two days, and then we will have the rest of the weeks to ourselves." He pulled Harry close kissing and nipping at his neck. "I promise Harry I will not let them hurt you." His mate shivered, mewling under Draco's ministrations.

"What will I tell Dumbledore? He will surely ask as why I want to leave." Draco shrugged and pulled back, smirking at a dazed Harry.

"Tell him that with how the Dark Lord is gaining support so fast you want to spend a little time with your family. That even if they're not the nicest you still want to spend just a little while longer with the people who raised you." Harry laughed, shaking his head. Honestly, Draco didn't expect Dumbledore to alive that much longer.

"Draco you can lie so smoothly how will I ever know if you are lying to me?" Draco pulled Harry close and wrapped his arms firmly around him. "I may not be always able to tell you everything but I will never lie to you." Lips collided and both boys sighed in bliss, this was magical and both felt complete.

xXx

_Draco,_

_The letters have been sent. My father received his only yesterday and mother has gone into planning mode, outfits enough to last a month when in reality we only need for a week. However, my father was not the only one to receive such a letter. He has ears everywhere Draco; I as well received one of these letters. As I have reached majority and successfully gained both dueling and crafting offers. However He has offered me better. Can you imagine Draco? Learning under someone better than Fredrick Von Dunstrom or Amelia Heptress? _

_Mother is beside herself, but father has never been more proud. I only fear this offer too good to be true. This is __my __our chance to shine. We've talked about this day for years have we not? Of showing off everything we've got while fighting for our heritage? We'll be siblings in arms, slaughtering those who threaten our culture. Just think in mere weeks I will meet the infamous B.L and learn under her wand. I will meet Rowle and become the best. However I have heard many a rumor his son is a pest. _

_Soon, I will be able to see you again and we shall show everybody just how formidable a duo we are. _

_May magic bless you,_

_K.G._

Draco watched the letter burn in midair with a smirk. This Yule was sure to be an eventful one. The manor would be packed with not only relatives, but of the ball on New Year's Eve. The cream of the crop would be hand selected to join the ranks, and lovely Kira no doubt had a place amongst them. Draco couldn't wait to see her face when she discovered he was already selected, already promoted, and already mated. How sweet it would be.

But all of that compared in comparison to the sweet victory Draco felt as he glanced at the headmaster. Grey, pale, weathered, tired…the symptoms of being old that he had so far escaped. He had eaten a lemon drop. Now all that was left was to watch him wither away before his own silver eyes. The more the old man ate, the quicker he would die. But it was set in stone now, the poison was in his system and it would eat away at his very magic until it was gone, and Dumblefuck would die. It was only a matter of time.

"Draco," Draco tore his gaze from the smiling headmaster to the lovely blonde in front of him. "Yes Astoria?"

"Does Zabini look different to you?" Silver eyes roamed the table until they landed on a taller, darker, and more menacing Blaise. He had gone through the transformation. Draco couldn't wait until he could rile up his best friend, to see the infamous horns.

"Are you daft or blind Greengrass?" The blonde looked taken aback, "Or perhaps you're both. Blaise looks like he has every other day this year. Maturity suits him well. Maybe with yours you will grow a brain." Greengrass glared at him frostily for a moment before turning away and talking with another twit from her year. She should know better than to ask questions.

xXx

Draco was jolted awake by mind blowing pain and he could feel his body and limbs contorting into unnatural angles. The scream that escaped his lips was unstoppable and set his vocal chords on fire. His bones felt as if they were shattering and his blood felt as if it were boiling. As his body seized all he could do was scream again. It was astounding, as if his very essence were changing. _Oh shit, how could I have forgotten it's the fifth? Shit! _

"Draco I'm here. We knew this would be painful, remember our lessons. Try to think around it, listen to my voice." The deep baritone was so unfamiliar and yet so memorable at the same time. The silky tone gave Draco something to focus on other than the mind blowing pain he was experiencing.

"AHH! Blaise-" It sounded weak, it sounded like the witch he had tortured last night and yet he could stop it. "Shh, Draco, breathe. Just breathe. Regulate your breathing or you could hypervenalate."It was true, he knew this was true…but it hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. It tortured him to even exist. How was he supposed to try to regulate his breathing while his body felt like it had been dipped in acid and crushed by a boulder at the same time?

'_It'll only last an hour…sixty minutes…three thousand six hundred seconds…one hour…'_

His body transforming and his Veela finally let loose of all its confines, all of it only lasted an hour. He could feel his bones shift snapping and reforming; and then his back started to burn as if it had been exposed to fiendfyre. It took every ounce of strength to raise his hand and give Blaise the signal. His caramel colored best friend nodded and quickly flipped him, producing a scream muffled by the pillow.

And then he felt it, pain triple what he was currently feeling as his back split open and a blood curdling scream ripped through Draco as his head was thrown back. _Those are just the wings…just the wings…_ All at the same time his skull transformed, shifting into a more bird like appearance.

And finally blessed relief. The maddening pain had fled and left him with terrible aches that he could deal with. Shakily and awkwardly, Draco forced himself into some sort of upright position.

Blaise laughed so hard at the full view that he grabbed his sides and held onto the wall for support. Draco tried to scold him only it came out as a terrible high pitched screech, which only made Blaise laugh harder.

Ignoring his arse of a best friend Draco studied his hands, if that's what you could call them. They were elongated and the nails on the end were more like talons. His skin had taken on a whitish bluish tint and his feet had taken on the same features as his hands except bent. Looking down at his abdomen Draco found that he had gained more muscle and that his skin seemed….tightened? And then he was distracted by the best feature yet, his wings. At a span of many feet and currently made up of deceptively looking soft silver feather, they curled around him as if knowing he wanted to touch them. Rationally he knew that any, except he and Harry, who touched them would have their skin sliced, but his touch was still as much hesitant as it was reverent.

When his talon like fingers touched the silver feathers Draco shuddered, it was like touching something he had never felt before. There were no words to describe the luxurious feel, no fabric to compare them to…

"Ahem,"

Draco spun around, now standing and glaring at the intruder who dare sneak up on him. Instantly his sense of smell took in the smell of blood and chocolate. This was another creature…another creature in his nest! The edges of his vision tinted red and is by instinct his arms shot outwards. The blue fire that engulfed his hands was enough to distract Draco from the intruder and he lifted one arm up to observe the flames that licked along his hands, feeling like a caress.

"You need to change back now Draco, come morning you'll hardly be able to get out of bed." Molten silver eyes narrowed sharply back at the intruder. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this creature was no threat but he couldn't squash the instincts that's were bombarding him. Nor could he stop the newest urge that cropped up, killing in any other thought like an Avada Kedavra.

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

A thick hazy fog of pure unadulterated need overcame Draco. He needed Harry, he needed him now. Muscles protesting, Draco spun around and raced for the door, he could still hear the shouts from the protesting creature in his nest from the common room as if he were right beside him. Paying him no heed Draco slipped through the room and out the passageway easily. Sliding through the shadows and disappearing when oncoming strangers approached was as easy as breathing. Following the tug in his chest Draco ascended the stairs, easily able to see in the dark.

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. _

His mate came into sight not a minute later and Draco pounced, crushing Harry into the wall. He let out a startled noise but Draco was already kissing and licking along the jugular, surrounding his mate in his scent. His saliva temporarily held a permanent mixture of his essence, the minute it touched Harry's skin Harry's scent would be permanently altered; he would now smell faintly of Draco as well. Every male creature would know he had been claimed. He was Draco's.

Hearing footsteps down the hallway to the left, Draco picked Harry up effortlessly and went into the nearest abandoned room, throwing pure and undiluted magic at the door to keep it sealed and soundproof. When he finished he turned, stalking Harry like prey. Harry backed up in confusion until he hit wall.

"D-Draco? Is that you?"

Draco continued to stalk forward, low screeches and guttural noises were all he was capable of making, not that he was trying. No there was one thing on his mind:

MINE!

"Draco?" His mate wasn't scared, there was no fear in his voice, and that made Draco purr in pleasure. His mate should never fear him.

The need to claim his mate was overwhelming and Draco felt his body shift partially once more as he closed in on Harry. His head and body returned to normal however his wings stayed and flared out as Draco crushed his lips to Harry's in a demanding kiss. He did not ask for entrance, just barged in and prodded Harry's to duel. His mate whimpered underneath him while wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and digging his fingers into his long hair and tugging roughly. This just spurred Draco on grabbing Harry's legs and pulling him up to wrap around him. He needed closeness, he need to be closer. With ease Draco ripped the shirt from Harry and waved his own away.

Harry gasped at the sudden air hitting his skin but the pair was soon cocooned within wings and Harry relished in the feel. Draco hadn't ever acted this way before but it turned Harry on to no end and he ground his hips against the taller blonde. Draco felt his mate grind against him and promptly carried him over to the teacher's desk. Harry laid back and Draco kissed down his throat, licking and nibbling down his chest until his tongue swirled around his nipple. He playfully bit it causing Harry to gasp in surprise and pleasure. The mating scent was thick and heady in the air and it made Draco's already hard member throb.

"P-Please Draco, I need..." He trailed off in a moan as Draco attacked his other nipple and his hands roamed over his body. "What my mate? What do you need?"

"T-touch me, please. Please." Draco was more than happy to oblige and he slipped off his mate's night pants. They were on the floor in seconds and Draco gripped Harry's member tightly, rubbing a thumb over the tip. Harry moaned and squirmed underneath him, hips lifting up for more friction. Draco growled and leant over, "I need you my mate," his voice distorted, "my love. I will have you."

"Yes! Oh gods yes!" Draco purred in approval as he continued to stroke Harry. He pulled him forward, his finger circling the hole that Draco would soon be ravishing. Whispering a lubrication spell Harry gasped at its coolness but was lost in the haze of ecstasy. He slid one finger in, eliciting another moan from the beautiful brunette under him. He slid in another finger and Harry whimpered. "Shh, my love it will hurt at first and then it will be so pleasurable you will forget anything other than my name." Draco bent and kissed Harry, distracting him with his mouth as he stretched Harry in preparation.

Finally he was ready and Draco lined up to Harry's hole and sheathed himself inside. It took every ounce of discipline but Draco kept still letting Harry get used to the feeling, while he almost came just from how tight and warm his mate was. This was bliss. Finally Harry rocked his hips, and Draco eagerly pulled almost completely out before slamming back in making him groan and Harry yell in pleasure. He smirked; he had found his prostrate in one try. Harry grabbed his hair and pulled him down to kiss him while Draco slammed into him fast and hard.

"OH GODS! DRACO!"

"Harder please, Draco HARDER!"

Draco had never felt anything close to this and he was dangerously close to climaxing so he grabbed Harry and started to fondle him as he pounded into him furiously, making him yell louder. Soon Draco couldn't handle anymore; from the mating scent to the chants and feel of his mate it was all too much, "Cum for me Harry." Draco demanded as he pounded furiously into Harry, "Cum all over my cock." Almost as soon as he spoke Harry came, clenching around Draco and Draco came, in an earth shattering orgasm.

The pair collapsed on the floor, surrounded by Draco's wings. Both boys were holding each other, breathing heavily and running their hands over the other. But after a minute or two Draco fully came to and, with the absence of primal urges and lust clouded needs, realized what had happened, what he had just done,.

"I-I'm sorry Harry." His mates head snapped up and tears were fast welling up. Draco could have cursed himself right then. "Was I not okay? Did I do something wrong?" Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him, pouring all his love into the kiss.

"No my love you were splendid, I'm just sorry about attacking you like that. You deserved to have a special first time." Harry smiled a lazy smile and rested his head against Draco's chest. "I don't want special I wanted that. That was...the way you practically pounced on me...Draco if you never do that again I'll rip your balls off. That was amazing…exhilarating and sexy. Please, do that as much as you want."

Draco laughed, pulling Harry closer and rubbing small circles on his back. "I love you Harry." It slipped from his lips before he even realized he was thinking it and froze, wondering what Harry's reaction would be. His mate lifted his head with a beaming smile and attacked his face, kissing every inch of it. "I love you too Draco, please don't ever leave me."

A growl erupted from Draco and he pulled Harry close, staring into his eyes. "I will never leave you my love. Like I said before I will love you with everything in me until the end of time."

xXx

The next morning had Draco smirking like he had just been crowned king of the world. Hestia and Flora had knowing smirks as they sat across from him while Blaise was too wrapped up in a conversation with Theodore Nott about the Potions essay that had been assigned. Draco glanced across the hall, spotting his mate looking thoroughly irritated as the mudblood was scolding him for something. As if feeling his gaze his lion looked over and flushed brightly with a big smile before covering and turning back to the harpy next to him. Draco turned back to Hestia so that he wouldn't kill the mudblood for daring to scold his mate.

"So Draco, how was your transformation?" He knew she knew, but indulged anyway.

"Painful, funny, amazing. I could not have asked for a better mate." Her bright smile made his smirk grow. "I knew you would enjoy him. Treasure him he really is special." Draco nodded, once again gazing at his mate. Even with his scowl at his friends his eyes glistened with happiness and his cheeks flushed.

Draco swept his gaze over the rest of the population noting nothing in particular. It was a normal day at Hogwarts, everyone was anxious for the Hogsmeade trip after breakfast. His gaze turned to the teachers table and had to stop the glare when he looked at Snape who was scowling as usual. Slughorn was merrily chatting with McGonagall, but Dumbledore...the old fool looked his age.. He an even more sickly gray color and his twinkle had faded. Draco's stomach clenched in anticipation, soon the fool would be gone. He felt like cackling, like shouting to the rooftops in joy. Oh how sweet watching him suffer would be.

Mail broke through Draco's inward celebration, his fierce looking eagle owl named Hades swooped in and landed with ease in front of him. Two letters were attached to his talons, one bearing the official Malfoy crest and the other bore the LeStrange crest. It wasn't the smartest of his aunt to use it, if intercepted he could be questioned about it but he also knew that she would never go against formality. Her pride simply wouldn't let her.

Draco opened his mother's first, tucking his aunt's in his pocket for later.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_Today you have come into your inheritance and your father and I could not be more proud of you. You have developed into such a dashing young man and it both warms and breaks my heart. I love to see how great you have become, my son, and I am eager to see how you will continue to shine as you grow. However it breaks my heart that soon you will be mated, soon you will graduate, and soon you will step out from behind your father and make a name for yourself. _

_I have no doubt you are scouring the castle, trying desperately to find your mate. Remember, my Draco, that your mate will be family, no matter what name they bear nor what blood runs through their veins. I pray to the gods that you will not suffer the heartbreak or scandal of having a mudblood mate that is firmly encased by the old man, but we will make it work no matter what. If he/she is of lesser status please let me know as soon as possible so that I may prepare your father. You know how thick he can be, but you also know that he will come around. _

_The family anxiously awaits news of your mate, your grandmother Druella has even come from France. Some of our house guests have bets running on whom you shall mate with and it was very amusing to watch your father lose his temper when the Weasley boy and Granger girl were suggested. However, currently there are six names in the pool: Pansy Parkinson (I about cursed them for that one, the poor girl is really not worthy of the Malfoy name), Blaise Zabini, Flora Carrow, Gabriella Vaisey, and Theodore Nott. One mentioned Harry Potter in jest and the poor dear nearly lost his mind under your Grandmother's wand. _

_Either way, if it is Hermione Granger, or Pansy Parkinson, or Blaise Zabini we love you and your mate. Family first, my son. Do not be frightened to tell us, we will all be here to support you. _

_We eagerly await your reply, _

_Narcissa B. Malfoy_

His grandmother was at the manor. They were making bets on who his mate would be. Draco took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. In no way was he ashamed of Harry, his stunning raven haired, emerald eyed mate; however the initial response would be…horrendous. Possibly lethal if things were not explained immediately, which meant either the Dark Lord would have to host a last minute meeting with all involved or Draco would have to personally explain to each and every member what was happening.

As of right now he could do nothing except inform them of his mate. His lord would have to take care of the back lash because for them to understand they would need to know Draco's status as an elite, they would need to know all he has done to help…all of the things he could not put in a letter.

He could only begin to imagine the outrage and the fury, the mob that would form when they received his letter tonight. He only hoped that they listened instead of acting uninformed; Death Eaters were generally quick to curse now and ask questions later. Him being mated to the "Savior of the Light side" was a good way to get himself killed if they did not know the full story.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is a short, filler chapter with some fluff…cause I love it :D**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Say it again Draco." Draco wanted to roll his eyes at Harry's plead, honestly this was the hundredth time today, but there were several things stopping him. Harry just looked too damn cute lying next to him, the sun shining on him giving him a healthy glow. He also had never been told that someone loves him before, something that Draco was determined to make up for. The other reasons were purely selfish; he loved the way it rolled off his tongue and made his stomach flutter each time he told Harry that he loved him. He loved the way the emerald eyes would sparkle in a happiness Draco had never seen from his former rival.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Draco rolled over onto his side and nuzzled Harry's neck for a moment before looking him in the eye. "I will always protect you; I will never let anyone harm you again. You are mine and nobody will ever take you from me." Harry's wide childish smile and glistening green orbs made Draco's heart skip a beat. While lying there next to his Harry, staring at the precious gift fate gave him, Draco made a silent promise. He swore he would do anything to keep that happiness in his mate's eyes.

"I love you too, Draco." A smile played on Draco's lips. Not a smirk nor a sneer, but an actual smile. It warmed him to the soul every time he heard Harry say those five little words. It was ridiculous but even the Dark Lord's praises paled in comparison.

Both boys watched the clouds roll by surrounded by at least eight different wards cast by Draco. Neither prying eyes nor the early November chill could bother them in their little private bubble. To other's they were simply not there; their conversations could not be heard nor could their playful, loving mannerisms be seen. Harry had eluded the mudblood and blood traitor quite easily, they had taken to ignoring Harry for still not handing Snape's old potions book in.

Draco's head rested on his left arm while watching dark grey clouds start to form. Harry had his right hand, drawing imaginary shapes that felt suspiciously like hearts with his fingertips. It was these moments the Draco would cherish, these moments he would look back on in fifty years and smile fondly on. Where would they be in fifty years? Would they live in Malfoy manor? The Chateau? In one of the various Potter properties? Would they have lots of black haired silver eyed babies? Or maybe a blonde little girl with Harry's stunning emerald eyes? Would Harry want kids?

A quick glance to his right made him smile fondly. Harry was absentmindedly playing with his fingers now while lost in his own thoughts. Gone was the façade that Draco had believed for years and in its place the real Harry Potter. The boy who yearned for love, who had many endearing childish tendencies, and was just overall Draco's perfect submissive. It was still odd at moments, to see how shockingly different Harry really was but Draco was thrilled to know that the fire he had loved about Potter was still there. Just thinking about that night on the bridge made him squirm in lust.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Harry's eyes snapped to his own and a small smile played on his lips.

"What do you think of when you conjure a Patronus?" Draco was taken aback slightly by the randomness of the question but answered anyway.

"When I first learned I used the memory of my mother telling me about my inheritance, about how somewhere out there, there was a person who would be my soul mate, my other half. Then last year it changed to when I finally cast my two spells for the first time. I worked so hard for so long, that when I finally saw the muggle seize on the floor at my feet I felt…proud, ecstatic, I don't know…but it was the best I had ever felt. And then I took the Dark Mark and had my chance to finally step out from behind my father. When the Dark Lord set me on an impossible mission to humiliate my father and the family for failing that night at the Ministry, well I was, and am, even more ecstatic. I was marked in June and over the last five months I have repeatedly impressed and pleased him in ways my father couldn't." Draco paused for a breath and pulled his right hand up to his face so he could kiss Harry's hand, making the boy flush slightly.

"I became an Elite in record shattering time. The only others to have been promoted so fast are my aunt and Rookwood. Those alone are fuel for almost a life time of Patronus', but now…" Draco rolled on his side and slipped his hand under Harry shirt, drawing random figures and tracing the outline of muscle.

"Now I think of the night in the abandoned classroom. How wonderful it felt to finally have my mate in my arms and letting my Veela take control. Or maybe I could think of times like these where we are oblivious to the world around us, where we can just be together." Harry was now copying his actions, kissing his knuckles with a tear or two rolling down his cheek.

"What do you mean you cast your spells for the first time?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

Draco rolled back on his back and wondered how best to explain it. "Do you know how the Unforgivables work Harry?"

"Somehow I have a feeling I don't even when I've Ive had all three cast on me…" Draco laughed lightly and nudged Harry.

"The Killing Curse is Soul Magic; it tears the soul from the body. The Imperious Curse is Mind Magic, uses it to control the victim, and the Cruciatus Curse is Illusion Magic. All three types are labeled dark branches of magic, therefore illegal. Those three curses are about as deep as you can go in all three branches. That is why they are so renowned.

"When a group of us were taught these curses we were upset that we could rarely use them as they are so detectible. So I researched spell crafting and have made two of my own. The-"

Harry sat up straight very quickly and looked at Draco wide eyed, "You made your own Unforgivables?!"

Draco sat up too and nodded, "Magna Tonitrus and Magna Mortem, the first is like the Cruciatus curse and the second is like the Killing Curse."

"How do they work?"

"Well they use lightning, a form of Elemental Magic that non-elementals can weild."

He moved quickly, one moment he was beside him and the next he was straddling Draco's lap and his lips were on the blonde's. "My," kiss. "Sexy," kiss. "Smart," kiss. "Powerful," kiss. "Soul mate," this time the kiss was deepened and Draco snapped out of his shock quickly and returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Harry's lips were soft and warm on his own and his tongue quickly lapped at Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. However they didn't get any further, both pulled away in the shock of all the sudden being drenched.

A scowl formed on Draco's lips as he realized that those dark grey clouds had started pouring much faster than he had expected. They were both lying so close to the lake that there was barely any grass and mostly dirt…well now mud. Mud that was ruing his robes; it was all over him now, clothes and skin. His scowl was met with Harry's bright laughter and Draco raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why his mate would find this funny. But he was met with a sight that made him wary; Harry was smiling brilliantly holding a small mud ball aimed at him.

"Harry don't you even-" The mud ball hit him on the top right of his head, smearing on his forehead and mucking his hair. He sat there for a moment, gaping dumbly at Harry who was almost doubled over in giggles. Draco broke out of his shock and a smirk played on his lips, getting Harry's attention immediately.

"Draco, Dray it was a joke c'mon…" Draco flipped Harry over smothering the boy's backside in mud. It was his turn to laugh at Harry's gob smacked expression, but it only lasted briefly before it was replaced by a wide smile and sparkling eyes.

Harry brought his muddy hands up and smeared them across Draco's cheeks creating streaks of dirt that he would normally scowl at. However Harry's excitement was infectious and he found himself clawing at the mud and lathering Harry's face. He knew with the wards intact that nobody could see them so he gave in and wrestled playfully in the mud and rain, both laughing hysterically as they worked on covering every inch of each other in mud.

A while later found Harry lying on Draco, both boys breathless and covered head to toe in mud with smiles on their faces. As Harry lay on Draco's chest he listened to the steady drum of his soul mate's heart.

"I love you Draco," he said quietly, smiling when Draco's arm's tightened around him.

"I love you too, Harry."

xXx

When Draco finally tore himself away from Harry and returned to his dorm he was immediately greeted by an impatient eagle owl. His mother and aunt had already written them so it could only be the Dark Lord or his father. He quickly detached the letter and the bird took off, meaning it was from the Dark Lord. If it had been from his father the bird would have stayed. Carefully he broke the unstamped seal and unfolded the letter.

_I believe it is time for your announcement. _

A forlorn sigh escaped his lips; he should have expected this really. It would be amusing to watch as those who were considered the crème de la crème of society blow their tops but also dangerous. At least he would have the Dark Lord there to calm them and explain things.

A quick tempus revealed that it was merely eight and he had a few hours to relax and shower before doing anything. The steaming water laced with vanilla and sandalwood oils wiped away the grimy feeling left behind from the vanished mud and eased his tense muscles. His mind wandered as he just stood under the water, enjoying the spray against his skin. Dumbledore had looked even worse lately, with his normally pale skin a sickly gray color and his usual bright blue eyes, dull. But that had happened relatively quickly and the man kept his cheeriness. But this last month he rarely appeared at meals and when he did so he looked worn and tired…like a man almost close to death. The poison was definitely working; Dumbledore's death was on the horizon. He didn't think the man would last until the end of the month.

Yet there was no news in the papers, whispered rumors were circling around the students yes, but no public recognition of the "Leader of the Light's" sudden decline in health. Why was the old man keeping it secret? He _had _to know that he was dying but he still told no one.

He shook his head and pushed those thoughts away, he had more important things to worry about.

At ten Draco was making his way to his usual apparition spot. He had just stepped onto the lawns when spotted Harry sitting in their spot. How did he _always _know when Draco was leaving the castle? He was _always _there when Draco left and returned and over half the time Draco didn't tell his mate he was leaving!

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed exasperatedly when he reached the bridge. "What in Merlin's balls are doing here? How did you know I was leaving? How do you _always _know when I'm leaving?" Frustration ate at him; he never let on when he was summoned. He was always extremely careful to be as indifferent as always and yet Harry knew every time. If Harry knew then who else knew?

The slight smirk on Harry's lips turned his frustration into anger, how could he think this is funny? "Harry seriously, if you ALWAYS know then who else knows? What am I doing that gives it away?" The smirk vanished and Harry grabbed Draco's hand trying to soothe away the anger.

"It's nothing you're doing Dray, I'm cheating. No one else knows." Draco watched skeptically as Harry pulled a bit of battered parchment from his pocket and frowned. As if sensing his lingering frustration Harry held up a finger before tapping the old parchment with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." A snort escaped Draco's lips that he just couldn't hold back. Harry was always up to no good but-holy hell the blank parchment started forming words and…a map? Harry flipped it around for Draco to see and explained.

"My dad and his friends made this map while at school. It shows anyone and everyone in Hogwarts and where they are. It also shows all the secret passage ways out of the school and how to access them. When I'm with Weasley and Granger I've taken to watching you on the map, it makes me feel closer to you. I always know when you're leaving because you always take the same route out of the school. When I see you leaving I always make an excuse and take a short cut. I know it might be clingy or stalker-ish or something but…well I'm just worried. It was not long ago the Dark Lord promised me I would lose everything for not joining him and I'm scared he will rip you away." Harry fumbled and Draco caught sight of a tear. Pulling his mate closer he raised his hand and brushed the tear away.

"I- I- I can't Draco, I can't lose you." Draco pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around his Harry. The map was impressive and explained why Harry always seemed to know where he was but he needed to assuage his mate's fears, needed to calm his mate down from his silent sobs.

"Ssshh, Harry…I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about my safety when I go back to the manor, I told you I am an Elite. I am in his good favor." His hands rubbed Harry's back and he ducked his head to nuzzle Harry's neck. "I'm not going anywhere Harry," he whispered in his ear, "you're stuck with me."

Draco smirked as Harry giggled a little through his sobs. "I-I'm" Harry hiccupped and flushed at Draco's laugh, "I'm sorry Draco, I don't mean to be so hormonal." His hand moved to caress Harry's cheek and he laughed lightly. "Stop apologizing Harry, your worries are justified. We're mates and we are bound to worry about one another." It seemed Draco had yet another skill to add to his growing repertoire, calming his mate. It made him kind of proud, especially as Harry's arms slid around his neck and buried his face in Draco's neck.

"I have to go now; I have to be there early." His mate pulled away and nodded sadly. Draco pulled his chin up and looked into emerald orbs, "I love you." He then captured Harry's lips and pulled him close.

When Draco pulled away Harry breathlessly whispered an 'I love you too.' With a nod a quick chaste kiss Draco was through the wards and gone with a quiet crack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy my lovelies :D  
**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

As soon as Draco landed in the foyer he was engulfed in what could only be his mother's arms. The faint scent of wildflowers and her expensive perfume bombarded his sense of smell and while his face was shielded by her pale blonde hair he allowed himself to smile just a little. It had been a while since he had seen her and he had missed her. When she released him she held onto his shoulders, holding him at arm's length, scrutinizing him; he was just a bit taller, a smidge broader, but the Veela good looks had always been there.. He held her gaze, questioning her silently before he realized that tears were sliding down her cheeks.

It was just as weird and world turning as when he had sent Harry that drawing months ago. He had never seen his mother cry, not once had she ever done so in his presence. But however good he was with calming Harry he realized he had no idea what to do to help calm his mother. Awkwardly, Draco tried to pat her arm and turned to see who else was in the foyer.

His father stood beside his Grandmother Druella, the former looking none too happy and the later with a Cheshire grin. Druella Black nee Rosier was a formidable woman, a woman who made Dragons seem like puppies. Her preferences in curses tended to lean towards those that affected internal body organs. She was known to be able to disembowel a body faster than you could say 'Quidditch.' She also did not like Draco's father much, their relationship was that of grudging respect for one another.

"Hello father." Narcissa draped her arm her son's torso as he greeted the rest of the room's occupants. "Grandmother, it is wonderful to see you again. How do you fare?" Druella scrutinized her grandson for a full minute, taking in how much he had changed in the last year since she had seen him. He was no more than a boy then, one she knew had potential but had a long ways to go before he could even be considered for the Dark Lord's ranks. However now, now stood before her was a young _powerful _wizard. Before her stood a mated young man already in the Dark Lord's ranks, a young man who would soon take over some of Malfoy businesses. How…how had her grandson transformed so fast? A part of her grieved for the loss of her grandson's innocence but another, a larger part, was bursting in pride of this man to whom she could call family.

"Draconis," Draco's muscles relaxed at his grandmother's soft tone. "It has been too long my grandson; I fear I missed some crucial steps in your development. It seems as though yesterday I was tutoring you and your friends in Unforgivables and apparition, and now you are mated and joining our Lord's meetings." A rueful smirk lifted at the right corner of Draco's lips, he couldn't stop it. It felt as if he were preparing to flaunt his curses again, they would all be in shock…again.

"I concede you have missed much, but then again those who have been here have missed just as much so do not fear." Confusion was almost palpable but cut through it and continued. "I must thank you again for those lessons, they helped me far more than you know."

Druella could see so much of Cygnus in Draco, not in looks of course but in their demeanors. He held the aura of mystery, of hidden talent and secret aces. She would bet a shiny galleon there was a dagger somewhere on her grandson's person. It made her eyes water, thinking of how proud Cygnus would be of his grandchild if he could see him now.

She had heard of these powerful curses her grandson had created and their effects and to know that her lessons inspired him…yes he was most definitely Cygnus' blood. Druella broke out of her reverie and went straight to the questions her daughter and son-in-law wanted to ask.

"Oh, and just what has everybody missed?" Her voice was clipped letting her annoyance show. Druella loathed being the last to know anything, one of the reasons she had come all the way from her chateau in France.

Draco just let his smirk grow in answer and waived to the hall that lead to the meeting room. "Shall we not keep our lord waiting?" His molten silver eyes flickered to his grandmother's right, to his father. It had not escaped his notice that his father had barely said five words to him in at least six months and he wondered why the rift? Sure they had never been extremely close but his father's eyes were in the usual frosty glare reserved for those of lower status. Normally he would at least receive a warm welcome and then casual indifference set in.

And then Draco reassessed the situation. With a sudden clarity he observed the tight arm around his mother's waist, the subtle way she held his father's hand, her knuckles a tad too white for a casual embrace. It was because he was here…sure his instincts were prickling but…they were his _parents. _Would he feel the same way once Harry was brought to the manor?

He didn't have time to think about why the change as his mother had started to lead them all down the hall. The only noise was of the heels of the women's shoes on the marble floor. The adults all too filled with nervous anxiety and curiosity to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. There were two questions burning through them: Why was there a surprise meeting tonight of all nights and why was Draco here to attend it?

Draco on the other hand was filled with bittersweet emotions. He felt elated and excited, yet underneath he could feel…something? Something foreign…His mind was brought back to the meeting that was about to happen as the four made their way into the meeting room.

The Dark Lord sat on his throne at the front of the meeting hall, conversing with Nagini quietly. In the middle of the room stood his aunt and two uncles, Augustus Rookwood, Cassius Mulciber, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Anthony Avery, Devon McNair, Greyback and Thomas Nott who were soon joined by both of his parents and his grandmother. Draco was quite perplexed when the others had left him to create the formal crescent. Not quite knowing what to do, he did what was usual. He walked up to his lord and knelt down.

A needle could have dropped on a floor with a cushioning charm and still have been heard. Those behind him waited with baited breath while Draco was being made to wait. Honestly, they acted as if the Dark Lord would kill him for kneeling. They had to know the backlash that would create; the Dark Lord was a genius and would never do something so stupid. Maybe this was how he got his kicks? Maybe the Dark Lord reveled in melodramatics? It was an amusing thought.

"You may rise Draco," Draco pulled himself up and stood tall, "have you any new news to report?" Many gasps were heard but from the look on the Dark Lord's face he was to ignore those behind him.

"Apart from more absences from the old fool, no my lord. I know he knows he is sick and yet still he says nothing. On another note, my mate is not happy about staying with his…_relatives_…" Draco ground out the last word as if it were physically painful. "But has agreed, he seems particularly worried by your promise at your last meeting and would like to put those fears to rest." The Dark Lord said nothing instead looked away, out the window where the trees were being swayed in the hard wind.

Finally after what seemed years he stood and waved Draco by his side. Draco was there in an instant, enjoying the gob smacked expressions he was getting and not suppressing the smug, satisfied smirk that curled his lips.

"My faithful inner circle, tonight I announce the addition of another. As of late September Draco has held the status as Elite. We have kept this secret from everyone; he was and is my secret spy and my ears within Hogwarts. While it has not been done since Bellatrix, Draco has been promoted of his own merit.

"You all know of his twin curses, they were what first attracted my attention. However even given a near impossible task Draco has persevered even when he himself doubted how much longer he would live due to the recent discovery of his mate's identity. Soon Dumbledore will die, by Draco's hand. This summer he found a way and has been poisoning the old fool for months." Draco silently wondered if one of their jaws would fall off completely. His Grandmother and Aunt were the only two not gaping; in fact they had identical Cheshire grins. It was a scary sight, to see both terrifying women smiling like that but he shrugged it off.

"My lord," Draco watched his Aunt Bellatrix ask the question no one else had the nerve to ask. "Who is young Draco's mate? Our newest family member?"

If Draco thought his grandmother's and aunt's smiles were terrifying the Dark Lord's lips turning into the large smirk that graced them was nothing short of petrifying. "Our Draco has chosen one very special mate." Looks of relief were on every face making Draco's lips twitch in a cruel smirk. Oh Harry was very special indeed.

"The newest member of the House of Malfoy shall be none other than Harry Potter." Yup, Draco was absolutely positive that the Dark Lord used his followers to entertain his boredom with their melodramatics. His mother fainted while others shouted and started arguing amongst themselves. However his aunt just stood there, gazing at him but it was more as if she were staring through him, lost in thought.

"It is going better than expected young Draco; they have not even tried to curse you yet." Draco only chuckled quietly, almost distractedly as he watched his aunt. Her expression had become pained. Why was she not reacting? He had thought she would surely try to hex him before all facts were out, yet she simply stared beyond him. As if she didn't hear his father arguing with his grandmother, beside her. As if the shouts of the Elite were not echoing off the walls.

"Quiet." Draco wished he had that power, the power to utter a single word and have all chaos cease. "Throughout the year Draco has noticed Harry Potter becoming more and more…disinterested in the war. In late September when he found out Draco was his mate Harry Potter declared himself neutral. He is no longer participating in the war and will be spending all future holidays here as would happen if Draco's mate were any other. From now on the Death Eaters do not attack Harry Potter. However his sidekicks are fair game, am I correct Draco?"

Draco didn't understand why he needed confirmation but he hurriedly replied, "Yes, my lord." His mother, who had been re-enervated, was glancing between Draco and the Dark Lord. Her gaze was unlike the others, full of complete acceptance and…was that eagerness? His father's eyes were calculative while some of the other Elite's were in awe. However Mulciber looked furious.

'_He'll be the one to call you out. He'll be the one to challenge you.'_ Draco wanted to argue with his gut but the expression on Mulciber's face he couldn't. It happened in what looked like slow motion to Draco. Mulciber's foot took a step forward, heads snapped in his direction, and then the other, until he was in front of the others. Every set of eyes snapped in his direction but he didn't falter.

"I challenge this decision, my lord."

The room exploded again, this time into angry shrieks and outraged yells in protest that bounced off the domed ceiling while Draco stood, holding Mulciber's gaze unflinchingly. They were not outraged over him; they were outraged someone had the nerve, the audacity to openly go against the Dark Lord in something such as this. The older, the wiser Elite knew they would be briefed, knew they would not be left in the dark about the situation, however Mulciber seemed to outright reject it without even waiting for the background information, or even a thought of how this could benefit them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Dark Lord raise a hand to silence them.

"I have always allowed for the Elite to challenge the newest members, they too must prove themselves as you all have long ago. Mulciber, on which grounds do you wish to challenge?" Draco knew that the Dark Lord was angry, just the tone of his voice was furious, however his demeanor was bored. But his mother and aunt were giving glares that rivaled his grandmother's. Yet there was nothing they could do. If Draco wanted to be a top dog he would have fight like one. Damn Harry and his stupid muggle sayings…if that ever came out of his mouth in public…

"He is nothing but a spoilt child, my lord. Let me show you he is not worthy of the title of Elite."

The idea of being challenged made him bristle in displeasure, only one of the Elite he knew had been challenged, Thomas Nott. It used to be popular back in the day but now it was a rare occurrence. For it to be on him just naturally made him mad, nobody ever stood in the way of a Malfoy. Sizing up Mulciber, Draco began to plan.

xXx

Once the dueling lines had been set Draco bowed as any respectful wizard should, however Mulciber decided to take the first shot instead and as Draco leapt out of the way he mentally shook his head. While Mulciber may not be following protocol this was a duel to the death and he needed to remember that. Harry's face as he told Draco he couldn't lose him flashed through his mind and it only hardened his resolve.

Mulciber was light and quick on his feet, with a lithe frame making him a harder target than someone like say Crabbe or Goyle. Dark purple spells left his wand in rapid repetition and while Mulciber leapt he threw a few ones that were a nasty yellow color. Just as he had with Rowle he managed to slice open the back calf of his opponent, a move he had worked relentlessly on last year. This however, did not deter Mulciber, didn't even make him flinch.

As Draco ducked and dodged gracefully he racked his brain for some sort of arcane magic he'd picked up in the RoR. Dueling Mulciber would require something unique and completely original. This would be his public outing, him creating his feared reputation. If his family were to take him seriously he needed to make this duel swift, cold, and cruel.

A series of multicolored spells came sailing towards Draco and almost as rapidly as they were cast Draco leaped out of the way aiming his wand at Mulciber. He didn't bother with wand movements, the spells left his wand in rapid succession and soared threw the air. Draco didn't pause to see if any struck he used the time to spin, his mind concentrated solely on gathering the magic, producing fire.

Both wizards looked at each other, a moment of stillness as Mulciber realized he was in for a barrage of fireballs that now circled around Draco. With a flick of his Draco felt a bit of his magic drain as he directed it towards the older wizard. One after another Draco sent them flying, watching them destroy walls and physical shields that Mulciber conjured. As he went to send another the air changed, the heat of the fire was cooled and Draco had only time to look before a nasty brown curse struck him over his left pectoral.

Draco stumbled back; the gasps and noise from the Elite seemed to fade as shock pulsed through his body. Draco looked up at Mulciber, who looked shocked, and then down to the hole in his chest. It was pouring blood like a monsoon. Draco knew he didn't have long before he passed out from blood loss. With a wave of his wand tight bandages appeared, which bought him time but also seemed to kick Mulciber out of his shocked stupor.

The fire had long since dissipated but Draco didn't care, the edges of his vision were tinted red and now he was out for blood. A barrage of spells went flying to Mulciber and towards the right, there was little power behind the spells but they were only meant for distraction. As planned Mulciber jumped out of the way and Draco grabbed the opportunity; dizzy and shaky Draco blasted Mulciber back and watched in glee as the man's wand went flying from his grasp.

Mulciber hadn't collected himself by the time Draco made his way over and the man gravelly gasped as Draco dug his polished boot clad foot into the man's throat.

"Gu-guess you really are an Elite huh, b-boy?"Mulciber choked out, his hands attempting to shove away Draco's foot. Draco pressed harder and watched the man squirm.

"You-" Draco ground out, the pain rocketing through his body was making him light headed. "You pathetic drunk think you can insult our lord by challenging his opinion? You think you better than a Malfoy?" Draco pressed harder for a second before he relieved most of the pressure. Mulciber's left arm fell back and rested on the marble floor while his right dropped down.

"You challenged my capability and my place as an Elite and now I will show you both." Mulciber's blue eyes went wide as Draco pressed his foot violently into his neck, and sent a burst of magic to the man's left wrist, binding it to the floor.

Silver eyes met crimson and the Dark Lord nodded. Turning back Draco waved his wand and watched as the skin on the man's forearm was peeled off. Choked, gravelly, blood curdling screams pierced the air and Draco was sure he would have a headache for days to come. When the whole piece of skin was severed Draco flicked his wrist and it sailed to the feet of the Dark Lord.

Draco turned back to a sobbing Mulciber, sneering at the red puffy face, and pointed his wand one last time.

"_Magna Mortem," _

Cassius Mulciber gave one hell of a blood curdling scream before a delicious pop was heard, and then all was quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The moment of dead silence that followed Mulciber's death seemed like an hour to Draco. He was not mourning or any dunderheaded crap like that; no he had indeed realized that he did not need to find his way of killing people. Like his aunt Bella who Crucio'd before killing he would use his curses, always. Even if the other Elite knew of them, he would make them famous. He would make them feared. The thought made his lips twitch up in the corners, that would be why he was feared, his reputation.

A clapping noise from behind him brought him out of his thoughts and he smirked at his grandmother. His mother was nowhere to be seen while his aunt was jumping up and down maniacally. But his father had lost the icy gaze and was smirking approvingly. Back to his grandmother, who was now walking forward with a bright smile on her face.

"Draco, you are the winner of the wizard's duel. Is there any other who wish to fight this?" Draco's head snapped up to the Dark Lord and then back to the people behind him. No one spoke out; even his grandmother had stopped walking mid-step.

"Very well, Draco I expect you to return before you're missed. Lucius take care of Mulciber." He didn't wait for responses, just strode regally out of the meeting hall with Nagini on his heels.

As soon as the door closed behind the Dark Lord the door at the opposite end of the hall opened and Narcissa strode in, looking worried. For once he didn't blame her, he was staring at a wicked hole in his chest where any normal persons heart should be. "Fucking drunk tried to rip my baby's heart from his chest." Narcissa pushed Draco back onto a medicinal table she conjured and the elf by her side held up a silver tray of potions over it's head. Draco nearly died just from the shock of hearing his mother curse.

"He's not your little boy anymore Narcissa, he is an Elite, a young man, he is mated." Draco through a thankful grin to his grandmother, whose eyes were sparkling with interest.

"Yes mother, however he will always be my little boy." Draco hissed as his mother poured some sort of light blue potion over his wound. "And if that man weren't dead I'd kill him. Thank the gods Veela are dextrocardiacs." Draco could see more tears spill down his mother's cheeks as she reached for her wand. "Dragon, this may sting…"

It took everything Draco had to clench his teeth and scream with his mouth closed. It felt as if she had just dug her hand into the whole. By now Draco was sweating, his breathing was labored, and he felt more tired than he'd ever been. "Where is it…for the love of Morgana…ah!" His chest exploded once more and Draco's whole body tensed and convulsed.

"Will Draco be alright Cissy?"

"Yes, yes, he'll just be in a lot of pain starting…now." Draco pulled his lips in between his teeth and muffled his scream as best he could. He could feel tendons and veins stitching themselves back together again and the blackness threatened to overtake him.

"You're doing marvelous dragon, just hang in there a bit longer. Good…good…"

By the time Draco felt his skin stitching back together he was cold, sweating, and near hypervenalation. He greedily grabbed the Pain Relieving potion from his mother and drank the whole vial, not caring about the vile taste. The relief was instantaneous and Draco sighed in bliss. His chest went numb and all he felt was but a tingle as the whole closed.

"When you're all sealed up you'll need a Blood-Replenishing potion…" His mother grabbed a red colored potion, "…and some scar healing salve." She selected a short, round jar with a screw cap lid. "Hmm…okay dragon, look at me." Draco wearily turned his head, looking at the three adults who were staring at him as if he were a new animal discovered.

"Drink this," his mother held up the Blood-Replenishing potion and Draco opened his mouth, gagging a bit on the coppery taste. About five minutes later Draco was sitting on the end of the table/bed waiting for the salve to sink in and work its magic. His mother had gone off to replace her medical things while his grandmother and father had went to see to the rest of the Elite who had been ushered out of the room for his healing.

The only other person in the room was his Aunt who, now that he was in the clear, was back to acting forlorn. Ever since Harry Potter had been announced as his mate she'd looked crestfallen, maybe even guilty, except for when he won the duel. While she should be the one dancing around singing his praise as she was before, she stood in the corner, watching the rain hit the window.

"Aunt Bella?" She didn't look at him, but he could tell from her profile that she closed her eyes. Draco gently hopped off the table and didn't bother buttoning his new shirt as he made his way over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder in comfort and waited until she was ready to talk.

It was a few minutes before she spoke and when she did her voice was gravelly and rough, almost exact opposite of the normally bubbly, cheerful, slightly insane tone he was used to hearing. "When I lost my future I was devastated. I turned my sole attention on revenge and you Draco. I have a list of people who I want to kill the most painful way I can for what they have done to me; it has been my sole reason for existing for the last fourteen years. Harry Potter won't come here with you, when he learns I am here."

Draco wanted to ask why, why she thought that Harry would hate her but she spoke up again, obviously sensing his confusion. "Sirius Black was Po-Harry's godfather. I murdered him in front of the boy and then taunted him about halfway through the Ministry. Draco, I taunted him so badly that he tried to use a Cruciatus Curse against me."

Draco's body stiffened involuntarily, the thought of his mate being in that much emotional pain killed him. "Why?"

Bellatrix slouched forward, her forehead resting on the glass and her shoulders hunched. "He was a Black, Draco." Bella muttered angrily, well, seething would be a more appropriate word. "He was family. And yet he helped tear away my hopes and dreams as if it didn't matter. As if blood meant nothing."

"Don't worry yourself over my mate Aunt Bella, he will cope."

"Yes well, warn him anyways. If I am too much for itty-bitty Potter to handle I'm sure there are always raids I can join in on."

Draco knew he wouldn't tolerate his aunt having to leave but he nodded anyways and held out his arm. Bellatrix scowled at him, "If you hadn't just been through extremely painful healing I would hex you." With that she waved her wand and his black shirt buttoned and tucked itself in, and his hair was restored to its perfection.

"Honestly however did Cissy raise you?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he held out his arm once more and this time Bellatrix threaded her own through it. Together they made their way to the others, Draco throwing one last smirk at the body of Mulciber who still layed there on the floor.

"I expect Mr. Potter will be visiting us most of the time now? I shall adjust the wards. Congratulations on your mating, my son." Twenty four words. Draco couldn't stop the smile that came with those twenty four words. They were the most his father had spoken to him at one time, and they were accepting of Harry.

"Yes, father. And thank you." Lucius nodded, his grip around Narcissa had loosened from before and Draco shrugged the whole thing off.

"Draco." Draco turned to his Grandmother and tilted his head to the side. "Yes Grandmother?" It was actually quite comical, to see Druella Black best friend of Cassiopeia Black falter for words for a few moments.

"While I…have never been a Boy-Who-Lived…_fan."_ She sneered in disgust, "He is your mate. This summer I extend an invitation to the both of you for a week or two, to my chateau; so that I may get acquainted with my newest member of family." That was the last thing Draco expected, he honestly expected a don't-ever-come to-my-house reaction. "Thank you grandmother, your acceptance of my mate means a lot to me." Druella only nodded.

It was another half hour later when Draco had finally shaken hands with everyone, accepted congratulations and compliments, and finally assured his mother that he would owl her if he experienced any pain. Finally they let him go and he apparated out of the foyer with a quiet crack.

Draco arrived just outside of Hogwarts wards with a soft crack and quickly crossed through. It was late, about two in the morning and he had class in mere hours. Yet Harry was unperturbed and practically ran towards him when he caught sight of him. His mate's arms were around his neck instantly and his lips were assaulted. Draco couldn't help it, even though he knew it would probably worry Harry, and squeezed the smaller boy closer to him as hard as he could. Now that they were in the clear his relief was palpable and Harry caught on, pulling away.

"What happened?" Green eyes were lit with slight anger and a whole ton of worry. Draco tried to shrug it off, no doubt Harry would get angrier before he stopped worrying and right now Draco just needed his mate.

"Don't you shrug me off Draco Malfoy, tell me. Why are you wearing a different shirt? What happened?" A tired sigh escaped his lips, inaudible but still visible. It made Harry stiffen before curling into the blonde's chest, thanking whatever gods were up there that Draco made it out of whatever happened. The beat of the older boy's heart was steady and strong, keeping Harry sane.

"It really was nothing Harry; one of the other Elite had a problem sharing the Dark Lord's favor with a sixteen year old. I took care of him. I just lost my composure for a second. It was a relief to hold you in my arms, to know that we are in the clear." Draco nuzzled along Harry's throat.

"You are safe from the Death Eaters and accepted as my mate. My status is also known to most of the Elite, no doubt by morning all of them will know." He felt Harry's head move but it didn't break contact with his skin. Then he was shyly biting and sucking on the base of Draco's throat. The groan that escaped his lips was loud and he quickly put up a few basic wards before pushing Harry into the wooden beam.

He hadn't planned on it, he had planned on falling straight into bed as soon as he could, but he needed his mate. To feel Harry around him squirming and contracting. Draco's tongue skillfully set out, mapping out Harry's body in erotic circles mixed with playful bites. When clothing got in the way he would simply wave it away, not caring where it landed. Harry was moaning beneath him, something that he would never get tired of hearing.

Tantalizingly slow he played with the drawstring of his mates sleep pants watching Harry through hooded eyes. Harry was watching him carefully, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips every few seconds in anticipation. With his teeth he pulled the string to release the knot and then nipped at Harry's hip bones.

"P-Please, Draco? Please don't tease me tonight." Harry's voice was desperate and his erection was straining against the thin cotton. With one last wave Draco's clothes were in a pile next to Harry's and he was on top of him, kissing and biting his lover into a moaning puddle of need.

He took Harry slow, for the second time, needing to relish in feeling his mate around and below him. He needed the reassurance that despite what looked like a doomed match they were together and did not have to worry. With every thrust he claimed his mate, his Harry, his Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. This creature in his arms beneath him was his and had sufficiently protected the raven haired male so far. Just as he promised himself he would do for years. Just how he would continue to do for years to come.

All thought flew out the window when he felt Harry constrict around him in orgasm, coaxing Draco over the edge. He fell gloriously, enjoying the pure pleasure that rolled throughout his body. Once he recovered he rolled over, pulling Harry on top of him much to the emerald eyed boy's delight. His finger's tracing invisible hearts again, this time on Draco's left pectoral muscle. Where mere hours earlier there had been a hole. Draco let his hand trail up and down his mate's back, trailing his spine while he lost himself in post coital bliss.

xXx

"Remember when we had detention in here during our first year?" Humor laced his mate's tone while Draco scowled.

"You need not remind me I was a cowardly twat when I was younger. I am perfectly capable of remembering on my own." Harry's answering giggle had his lips twitching, the younger wizard's happy mood was infectious and he found himself drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

They held hands as they walked through the Forbidden Forest, Harry fascinated by even the most basic magical creatures. Draco had decided to take a walk during his off period to try and shake off his sleepy start to the day. Hestia had smirked knowingly when he left the hall, Blaise and Flora too lost in their own little bubble of bliss to notice his absence. Harry had as usual shown up, not long after telling Draco all the wild lies he had used to dodge his sidekicks.

They lapsed into silence as Harry examined the magical bugs that littered the forest and Draco lost in his own thoughts about his aunt's words the other night. Should he ask Harry about them? If he knew that Bellatrix was someone who Draco loved dearly would he at least try to understand? He leaned against a tree as he studied Harry watching an arachnid with fascination.

"Why are you staring?" Draco gave an almost inaudible laugh and ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"Harry, the other night…well…are you aware Bellatrix Lestrange is my aunt?" His mate stiffened almost imperceptibly, but didn't turn around as he answered.

"Yes, I know." Harry's voice was tight and laced in some emotion Draco couldn't identify.

"Do you hate her?"

There was a long silence. Draco leaned back against a tree, his leg bent and his foot resting on the trunk. Harry was now watching a Clabert in fascination. Draco had already warned him not to touch the pustule on its head, but other than that the creature was harmless. Harry just couldn't get enough of the creature that looked like the spawn of a monkey and a frog.

"I don't know." Harry said slowly, and Draco perked up, "I did, I hated her with a passion because she took my chance of family away from me. But then when I found out we were mates and that I would have a family of my own, one that included her…I don't know how to feel. I don't want to hate her because I know she is your family, but she killed Sirius and a part of me feels like I have to hate her for him." Draco walked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. Both of them staring at the Clabert.

"When she learned you were my mate she was…upset. She regrets now that she taunted you the way she did because that might affect us, but she wouldn't take back killing Sirius." He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, squeezing him lightly trying to offer some sort of comfort.

"I know."

"I don't think you do. I don't even know the whole story, but something else happened all those years ago. I know a lot must have happened, but she told me Sirius helped destroy her hopes and dreams. All I know is that people took her future. That Sirius and the Longbottom's were a part of it. I know that's why she tortured them into insanity instead of killing them, so they lost their futures as well. I know it's hard to think badly of ones you loved and then lost but he did something that signed his death warrant that night. I just…I'd really like it if you could just try and at least be civil." It was quiet for a good ten minutes as Harry absorbed this. He continued to watch the Clabert on the tree but wasn't really watching it.

After a while Harry turned in Draco's arms with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Alright, but what do I get in return?"

A loud laugh escaped Draco and he shook his head fondly, "whatever you want Harry, I'll always spoil you."

**Don't forget to leave a review :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They make me smile :D As you have noticed, I'm posting quite a few. I'm excited to get to my original stopping point, so your being bombarded with awesomeness. Haha. Somehow I don't think your complaining :P **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Draco awoke in his large bed draped in emerald green to his tempus alarm going off. Groggily he sat up and forced his body out of the warm cocoon his comforter had made while he slept. Just like every morning he dragged himself through the shower and reveled in the steaming water laced with vanilla oils while going over his daily schedule. He had Potions today, a double period that took up his entire morning. The only good part in that was that Harry had the same Potions schedule. Honestly, Dumbledore was barmy when he decided to put Slytherins and Gryffindors together in the same class, let alone one that tends to be volatile on the best of days, but now it only worked in his favor so he really couldn't complain anymore.

Once he was dried and dressed in his uniform Draco cast a quick Tempus, only to frown when it read it was only seven. He had taken the shortest shower in over a year and yet it had felt extremely long. Maybe because he subconsciously knew he would be seeing Harry soon? Damn his subconscious was whipped already. Blaise would surely have a field day with this if he knew.

Out of habit Draco grabbed his worn copy of _The Life and Works of Elizabeth Barrett Browning _and sat in his plush chair beside his small bookcase. A smile tugged at his lips when the worn old book fell open to one of his favorite poems, _How Do I love Thee? _As odd as it was Draco could recite half this book by heart including this particular poem. As usual his mind slipped to Harry, as it often did these days. Did Harry know of Elizabeth Browning? Had he ever had the chance to enjoy classic literature? Would he even like it? Somehow the thought of Harry reading Elizabeth Browning as he did just wasn't very clear, his mate disliked reading from what he could tell over the years. However, Draco conceded, if he had an annoying mudblood pushing books down his throat he doubted he'd like it either.

An idea struck Draco that made him simultaneously grin and want to bang his head into the nearest wall. Maybe it wasn't just his subconscious that was under Harry's spell.

Quietly Draco made his was out of the Slytherin dungeons and into the regular ones. The way to the Owlery was about a twenty minute walk both ways so it would eat up his time until breakfast started. On his way he kept shaking his head at how mushy he had turned in such a short time.

The owlery was abandoned this early and only a few owls remained whilst the others were faithfully out retrieving mail to bring to their owners at breakfast. Draco knew Harry never received much mail, and if he did it was usually from a teacher. So it made his lips twitch in anticipation of the happiness and surprise that would cover Harry's face. He set his bag down and grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill.

_My Dearest Harry,  
I do not know if you have ever read any classic literature, let alone any poetry, but I have a fondness for a half-blood witch's work by the name of Elizabeth Barrett Browning. She is widely popular in the muggle world as well as ours so maybe you have heard of her. I was doing a bit of reading this morning when these lines made me think of you._

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_Enjoy your day, my love._

Draco left his letter unsigned; knowing Harry would know who the letter was from anyway. He carefully let the ink dry before folding and turning to Harry's owl. He knew her by sight, almost everyone did, but he had never learned her name. What would Harry name his owl?

"Hello there girl," she was a smart owl; she eyed him warily as if knowing who he was. "I am your Harry's mate so you will be seeing a lot of me soon. Will you take this to him at breakfast with all the other owls?" Her hoot made him smirk and he almost laughed as she puffed up her chest as if saying 'of course.' He attached the letter to her left leg and scratched her under her beak affectionately, "Well I'll see you soon girl."

Draco ended up meeting Blaise, Flora, and Hestia in the Great Hall and sat beside Hestia who for once looked confused at his anxiousness.

"Draco, are you up for a game of chess this afternoon? We have an hour block between lunch and Herbology or two hours between Herbology and Defense." Draco was about to decline, thinking of maybe kidnapping Harry and visiting another abandoned classroom but he realized that he had spent almost no time with those who he considered close to him.

"Of course Blaise, before Herbology sounds great." Draco raised an eyebrow in question at Blaise's relieved look but the other boy shook his head. If he was trying to hide something from the twins he should know that it wouldn't work. However, Draco dropped the subject as his Gryffindor came down, following the mudblood who was preaching about something…again. Draco had no idea how Harry could stand her, he found her worthy of a whole new level of curses he wasn't sure existed yet.

Draco sipped his coffee, watching his Gryffindor as he listened to Daphne and Hestia's debate over dresses and dates for the annual Malfoy Yule Ball. Daphne was determined on finding Hestia a date but Hestia just smiled serenely and shook her head when the conversation strayed in that direction. While Flora was deciding on the trim for Blaise's robes that would match her dress while he just smiled affectionately and nodded along.

Finally the familiar fluttering of owls was heard and they began swooping down to their owners. Hades swooped down in front of him but Draco was watching Harry's eyes widen in surprise as Hedwig brought him Draco's letter. He almost laughed at the shocked and curious faces of the two beside his mate and at the haste in which Harry ripped open the letter. With each line Harry's face got a little more flushed until he was completely pink. He was guarding the letter from prying eyes, but with how flushed he was that just made the two seem to want to know that much more. The mudblood and blood traitor scowled as Harry slipped it in his pocket, still smiling, and glanced Draco's way. Draco's lips twitched into a smug smirk at the embarrassment and happiness prevalent on Harry's face. Yes, he would remember to do this again.

xXx

"I just can't believe someone killed Cassius Mulciber and then just left his body to rot in the street! I mean it's tradition to honor the dead and give them proper burials!" Blaise had been on a rampage since he had seen the latest headlines. Apparently, his father hadn't taken too kindly to Mulciber threatening his only heir and disrespected the man even in death by abandoning his body in a public market way.

"I can, he was always putting his nose where it doesn't belong and he finally got what he deserved." His housemate's necks snapped in his direction as they walked down the corridors making their way to the dungeons for Potions with Slughorn.

Hestia spoke up, backing Draco's claims. "Yes I believe Lady and heir of Mulciber will be relieved. No doubt they grieve the loss of such a high standing pureblood but he was a bit of an arse. He held no respect for anyone yet he demanded it from everyone." There were murmurs of agreement before Theodore Nott stepped in.

"Father said he was a terrible drunk as well, couldn't handle his liquor. Tsk, tsk, tsk, not a very upstanding guy when all was said and done." Blaise still looked as if he couldn't believe his ears and Draco couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't falling into submission. If he slandered someone generally those with common sense would articulate that they had done some wrong that was usually confidential and would back him up. It was just how things worked in Slytherin nowadays. Yet Blaise looked thoroughly scandalized.

"You all go on ahead; I need to speak to Blaise." The rest of the group picked up the pace while the two young men slowed their steps.

"Draco!" Blaise whispered harshly, "Mulciber was an Elite! How can you be so blasé about this?" This both answered his questions and brought forth new ones but he didn't have the chance to respond before he heard one of the most annoying voices in the world.

"Oi! Watch out Malfoy, stop taking up the whole hallway." Draco rolled his eyes before turning and straightening his posture. The mudblood, blood traitor, and Harry stood waiting for them to let them by, the latter looking thrilled to see him.

"Ah, the Weasel and his mudblood. The company you keep Potter…haven't I warned you before how their filth will taint you?" Draco smirked at the light that entered Harry's eyes.

"However you got yourself an owl this morning that made you blush pretty hard, maybe you've finally found yourself a proper suitor? Or is it just the Weaslette trying her latest attempt to garner the affections of the Boy-Who-Lived?" His sneer at the ridiculous name looked just as venomous as usual, and Weasley's eyes flashed in anger. Harry on the other hand tried hard to suppress his amusement but it shone through his eyes like a Lumos spell went off in them.

"Who I have chosen as my company, Malfoy, would never taint me. It's not Ginny but maybe I do have a love interest somewhere, are you jealous? Latest rumor on the rumor mill is that you've gone celibate." He wanted to snort, oh how badly he wanted to snort in amusement. He would show Harry celibate alright. Celibate all the way until Harry was a writhing puddle of goo in his hands.

Draco waived a hand flippantly, "I have moved on to bigger and better prospects, giggling school girls aren't really my cup of tea anymore." He was quite aware of Blaise's almost palpable curiosity beneath his indifferent mask, while Harry's sidekicks looked absolutely stunned. He didn't pay them any mind; they didn't deserve the labor it took to breathe in order to harass them.

"Be sure to warn the poor Weaslette that she lost her chance of gaining your favor, I'd _love_ to see your new significant other deal with her." A cruel, predatory grin curled his lips and Weasley went red, he looked about to shout but Blaise cut in.

"If we don't get in the classroom now we'll all be late. Come on Draco." Draco nodded, taking in Harry's amused eyes before turning and listening to the trio bicker behind him as they made their way to the classroom.

Between ignoring Blaise's imploring looks, shielding Harry's potion from Slytherins who didn't know better when he wasn't looking, and trying to keep Crabbe from exploding their cauldron; Potions was a busy and stressful class. It was with great relief that he sat down in the Slytherin common room as Blaise set up the chess board. The inquisition was coming, he knew Blaise well enough to know that he was about to burst with unanswered questions. But at least he could focus on one thing instead of several at one time.

"He smells of you." An innocent enough statement; vague enough to not give out anything to anyone trying to eavesdrop.

"Yes." He knew Blaise would smell it, so would a lot of seventh year Ravenclaw and Slytherin students if they were ever close enough.

"And you have no care for an important man's death." Blaise's face was impassive but his tone was…disappointed? Offended? Why? Why would Blaise care anyway?

"Indeed I do not. His death was more of a blessing." His friend's demeanor changed, becoming guarded and stiff as if in hostile company. Draco couldn't help but feel completely confused.

"Have you defected?" His friend's angry whisper was barely audible; he wouldn't have heard it before his inheritance. Draco felt utterly stupid at not being able to put two and two together. Blaise thought that Draco had joined the light. The mere idea was laughable, were the atmosphere not so tense.

"Of course not, you know me better than that." And just like that the tense and strained aura was gone, replaced by a relieved Blaise and a confused Draco.

"And _he _knows?"

"Yes." Draco hissed in anger, Blaise knew better than to push this far. His mocha colored friend immediately snapped his mouth shut, sensing he had just crossed into lethal territory. But his eyes were wide as he connected the dots.

"And you care why Blaise?" His voice was still layered in anger, "You have no part in this."

"I will." It was Draco's turn to snap his teeth together with an audible snap. Blaise was going to take the mark? Zabini's had always been neutral; his friend had never even shown an interest before.

"Why?" While part of his brain was picturing his friend's face when he learned just how ingrained in the Dark he was while the larger, far more logical part was trying to come up with reasons why Blaize would take such an interest now. It's not as if he was even on the Dark Lord's radar.

The chess game was all but forgotten; neither had made any move nor showed any interest in actually playing. Draco was relieved, he didn't think he could keep up this conversation and play the blasted game that took all his concentration to beat his friend. The suspense was killing Draco, and his friend looked to be debating with himself.

"We've been through tough shit together Draco, shit we potty trained together. You're not doing this alone." He probably looked as he had when Harry laughed at his drawing in Transfiguration or when his mother had cried, utterly dumbfounded. His world just kept turning in and on itself and he felt as though he was barely staying afloat with his sanity in check.

""Let me get this straight," Draco hissed venomously, "you're doing this because of your inner _Hufflepuff?" _Blaise's face would have been comical had Draco not been feeling dazed. They were Slytherins; they didn't just risk their necks like this because of some _friend__._

"Please Draco your ego is getting to your head. You know I have always been and always will be on this side, I am simply now offering my services as 'my brother from another mother' has." The laughter that came out wasn't to be stopped, the muggle quote just brought back many funny memories paired alongside with the fact that he was still in slight shock that Blaise was going to take the mark.

Years ago, when Draco and Blaize were twelve they decided they wanted to rebel against their parents. So they snuck out together and ventured into the muggle world. They ended up in what a muggle calls a movie theatre, where they played giant memories on a screen for all to see. The one they had watched had been called 'Brother From Another Mother' and was about two boys who were different racially and found out they were brothers. They were competing all the time for inheritance and the two pre-teens had decided to adopt the name.

Their parents had tracked them down soon after, frantic and furious. They had been grounded all summer, complete with the grounding spell and all, but even their parents got a laugh out of their newfound title. The boys never ventured out into the muggle world again and after their parents showed them the horrors that hid there the summer before fourth year neither boy wanted to. But the name stuck and throughout their years it still made them laugh.

xXx

Defense Against the Dark Arts was what Potions was to the rest of the school. He now loathed this class, having to sit and watch his mate be bashed pushed his limits. Maybe it would have been easier to deal with if Draco didn't have the constant nagging feeling of his godfather being the traitor.

Aside from that Draco was getting fucking tired of his mate losing that damned sparkle in his eye because Snape had some sort of twisted grudge against Harry because of a man that he had never even known. He worked damn hard to make Harry happy and Snape ruining it only served to fan the flames of Draco's hatred. Maybe when Dumbledore finally kicked the cauldron the Dark Lord would send Snape elsewhere, somewhere far far away. To a place where Harry didn't have to see him every day.

Draco's attention was pulled back to the class by his godfather. This year was all about repertoire and silent casting; they were paired up and sent on their way to practice. One partner would practice silent shielding while the other would attack silently. Even with already knowing how to silent cast and shield his concentration was continuously being shattered by Snape's constant belittling of Harry. Not thirty minutes into the double lesson Draco had reached his limit and was seeing red. While Snape was shouting at the Weasel, Draco stealthily made his way over to Hestia and Flora who were practicing together.

"Hestia, Flora, my lovely ladies. You both are silent casting extremely well." It was unnecessary to try and flatter the twins, they would do as he asked if he had pulled rank but he didn't want to have to do that. Hestia was someone he was very close to.

"Yes Draco we know," Flora rolled her eyes while Hestia finished, "We have been doing it a while. Why the needless flattery, Draco? What do you need and what will we get out of it?"

Draco glanced pointedly at his mate and back to the twins. "Flora I'll provide you with two tickets to that French Orchestra you love so much. Hestia-"

Hestia held her hand up, "I need nothing, my gift will come over Yule and that's more than enough. You would like one of us to partner with Harry Potter and help him?" Draco nodded sharply, hearing Snape cutting Harry down again.

Before Draco was even back to Daphne, his casting partner, Hestia screeched loudly and held her nose which was bleeding profusely. Snape was immediately at her side and the class seemed to halt.

"Professor I'm so sorry, I thought she could block it!" Flora's acting was phenomenal. Her face was plastered in fake horror and Snape didn't bother taking a second glance at her.

"No worries, Miss Carrow go find another partner. Weasley! Take Miss Carrow to the Hospital Wing."

Flora bounced her way over to Harry while Draco lazily threw up a shield at Daphne's silent stunner.

The rest of class was spent lazily throwing shields and stunners while watching with a mixture of contentment and jealousy as Flora happily instructed Harry. He wanted to be the one to show his mate, but grudgingly conceded Flora was an excellent teacher as Harry had silent casting down by the end of class.


End file.
